Les liens du coeur
by Mira-chan14
Summary: Avant la bataille de Fairy Tail. Mirajane avoue ses sentiments à Luxus et les évènements vont s'enchainer.
1. Retour musical

Retour musical

Luxus s'immobilisa en arrivant à Magnolia. Il était enfin de retour après sa longue mission. Ce qu'il avait entendu sur Fairy Tail lors de celle-ci ne lui plaisait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Comment ces minables osaient critiquer SA guilde ? Bien sûr, il leur avait flanqué une dérouillée, mais ça n'empêchait pas la réputation de la guilde d'être ternie par ces racontars. Et il n'acceptait pas que Fairy Tail soit traînée dans la boue. Il se demandait encore comment les minables que son grand-père avait acceptés dans la guilde avaient pu se faire battre par ces imbéciles de Phantoms Lords. Comme il l'avait dit à Erza, s'il avait été présent, les évènements se seraient déroulés autrement et il aurait rétamé la guilde de Maitre José, c'était sûr. D'autant plus qu'il avait appris que son grand-père avait recruté Gajeel et Juvia de la guilde qui les avait attaqués. A se demander ce qu'il avait en tête. A moins que le vieux ne veuille garder un œil sur les nouvelles recrues.

Les pulsations de la musique envahissaient ses oreilles alors qu'il fixait la ville. Un jour, elle lui appartiendrait. Car être chef de la guilde, c'était un peu être le chef de la ville, non ? Et il était persuadé de l'être. N'était-il pas le petit-fils du maître ? Il n'y avait que lui pour reprendre le flambeau lorsque Makarov prendrait la retraite. Personne d'autre n'était digne d'être le maître à sa place. C'est lui qui hériterait de la guilde. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il s'alluma un cigare en se remettant à marcher. Il ne fumait pas souvent, mais les rares fois où il le faisait, ça le détendait. Il songea que le Raijin devait être de retour depuis plusieurs jours. Et ainsi, son plan pour récupérer la guilde se mettrait bientôt en place. Il était impossible que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il avait tout minutieusement planifié avec Fried, Ever et Bixrow. Ses fidèles soldats et lui feraient de la guilde autre chose que ce que ce ramassis de faiblards en faisait. Ils en feraient la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Et il virerait tous les faibles et ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui. Parce qu'ils n'apportaient que déshonneur à la guilde et ne lui serviraient donc à rien.

Il écrasa le cigare au sol en arrivant à la guilde. Il entendit un bruit et baissa le son de ses écouteurs. Avec surprise, il entendit quelqu'un chanter et la voix était jolie, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. Il ne connaissait personne qui chantait à Fairy Tail.

Curieux, il éteignit la musique en entrant dans la guilde. Son regard se porta vers la scène et il se figea avec surprise. Vëtue d'une robe jaune, fendue mi-cuisse, Mirajane chantait. Et jouait de la guitare. Il ne savait pas qu 'elle chantait et encore moins qu'elle savait jouer d'un instrument de musique.

Les mages de la guilde avaient les yeux fermés, écoutant la douce voix de Mira. Luxus s'installa à une table en silence, le regard fixé sur Mirajane. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait un tel talent. Il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

Il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'était après la guerre contre les Phantoms. Elle avait défendu la nouvelle lorsqu'il lui avait reproché les faits. Et la fois d'avant, quand elle avait brisé la boule de cristal quand il avait refusé de les aider. Il allait falloir qu'il en reparle avec elle. Elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme elle l'avait fait les fois précédentes. _Personne_ n'avait le droit de lui parler comme ça, d'ailleurs. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se permettait de lui parler ainsi. Déjà la fois où Natsu avait volé la mission de rang S pour l'ile Galuna, elle lui avait fait la morale. Ca l'avait bien amusé, en fait. Parce que revoir ce regard sur le visage de Mira…Il était rare de la voir en colère… Surtout depuis la mort de sa sœur.

Il songea que la fois la, il s'était dit que Mirajane devait être fougueuse. Il ne fallait pas oublier toutes ces photos qu'elle faisait. Elle par contre, quand il serait maître de guilde, il la garderait. C'était la seule de la guilde à faire du mannequinat et cela ajoutait à la renommée de la guilde, il fallait l'avouer. De plus, elle gérait le bar et était l'assistante du maître; elle serait donc utile. Tous les mois, lorsque paraissait le Weekly Sorcerer, il regardait les photos de la barwoman.

D'ailleurs, il aurait bien eu un tête à tête en privé avec elle. Mais si son grand-père le surprenait à « s'amuser » avec l'ambassadrice de la guilde… Il penserait à coup sûr la fille aux cheveux blancs trop fragile pour une relation de ce genre. Certes, Lisanna était morte et c'était tragique. Mais il fallait s'y faire et avancer pour devenir plus fort.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la scène, le regard du blond la suivit. C'était pas donné qu'une fille soit presque parfaite comme elle l'était. Il secoua la tête, repensant brièvement au style qu'elle avait lors de son arrivée à la guilde.

Il commanda une bière à une serveuse et rejoignit son précieux Raijin qu'il avait aperçu à une table plus éloignée. Ils évoquèrent le plan à voix basse et Luxus fut une fois de plus certain que tout se déroulerait comme prévu. Il n'y avait pas de raison après tout.

Son regard se reposa sur Mira. Ayant envie de s'amuser, il alla s'installer au bar, où elle avait repris son poste. Il fixa les courbes de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive.

- Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

- Rien. J'voulais te parler.

Elle eut l'air surprise. Après tout, Luxus était quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, c'était connu. Elle se pencha donc vers lui.

- Et de quoi ?

Luxus eut un instant de réflexion, cherchant la meilleure manière de l'énerver. Et la vue du décolleté de la jeune femme était plutôt intéressante, il devait l'avouer.

- J'voulais dire que t'as pas à me parler comme tu l'as fait les dernières fois.

Les joues de Mirajane se marbrèrent de colère et il s'en amusa. Gagné.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, Luxus ?

- Pour le futur maître de guilde ? Ironisa-t-il. Un peu plus de respect serait bienvenu. Alles, c'est bien parce que tu es jolie que j'oublies ces incidents. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Elle rougit de gêne face au regard dont le jeune homme la gratifiait. Un sourire remonta les lèvres du blond et il lui fit un clin d'œil, accentuant plus encore sa gêne, si c'était possible.

Luxus tourna les talons et eut un autre sourire en sentant les yeux du mannequin le suivre. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas pousser le jeu plus loin. Ca aurait pu être marrant. Il haussa les épaules, se réinstallant à sa table avec ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il serait maître, vu qu'il garderait Mira, il pourrait en profiter et jouer avec elle. Encore un point positif à son plan.


	2. Rejet brutal

Rejet brutal

La gêne de Mirajane face à Luxus n'était pas anodine. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle avait compris. Elle était -malheureusement pour elle- tombée amoureuse du petit-fils du maître. Pourquoi et comment ? C'était on ne peut plus simple. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant. Elle était ensuite devenue mage de rang S, obtenant un certain respect de sa part. Et ils avaient partagé quelqu'un missions ensemble. Elle était trop arrogante à l'époque pour faire le premier pas et reconnaître qu'elle était attirée par lui. Elle méprisait d'ailleurs le jeune homme parce qu'elle le trouvait elle-même trop arrogant. C'était assez ironique quand elle y repensait.

De plus, à cette époque, jamais Luxus n'aurait touché à une fille de la guilde. Il y avait eu la mort de Lisanna et elle avait sombré dans la dépression. Avec des paroles dures et crues, Luxus avait su l'en sortir. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ait pris le temps de l'aider. C'est probablement à ce moment-là qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il y avait ensuite eu l'exclusion d'Ivan et il avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait commencé à haïr la personnalité du jeune homme. Tout en l'aimant malgré tout.

Ce soir, elle lui avouerait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était décidé. Quitte à en souffrir, mais au moins elle serait soulagée de lui avoir dit plutôt que de garder tout ça sur le cœur. Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Luxus la repousserait. Après tout, c'était connu, tous les soirs il était avec une fille différente. Pourquoi accepterait-il de n'être qu'avec elle ? Sans oublier les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Evergreen et lui ! Elle n'était pas de taille à affronter une mage de ce niveau.

Tout en nettoyant les verres, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Luxus et sa garde rapprochée. Evergreen buvait sa tequila, Fried regardait autour de lui d'un air impassible et Bixrow se moquait de quelqu'un avec ses poupées. Quant à Luxus, il était nonchalamment appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Ses cheveux blonds en épis, sa cicatrice en éclair…Il était vraiment beau. Et cette chemise qui moulait son torse musclé…Ses yeux verts qui vrillaient les siens, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant. Prise en flagrant délit de reluque. Elle allait en entendre parler, elle le sentait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida que quitte à en finir, autant le faire maintenant. Le cœur battant, elle quitta le bar et s'arrêta devant leur table. La Raijinshu la dévisagea avec surprise.

- Je peux te parler, Luxus ?

- Je t'écoutes.

- Seule à seul, exigea-t-elle.

- Ooooh, lâcha Bixrow.

- Seule à seul, seule à seul ! Reprirent les agaçantes poupées.

Luxus eut un sourire amusé et la suivit hors de la guilde. Tête baissée, Mira se tortillait les mains.

- Alors ?

- Voilà…Je…

Il eut un soupir agaçant. Après tout, il n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

- Accouches. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Mirajane se mordit la lèvre sans rien dire. Alors qu'elle voulait tout lui dire, elle était incapable de lui sortir une seule phrase correcte.

- Si c'est ça, j'me casse ! Pas parce que t'es jolie et que tu me reluques que je vais attendre pendant cent ans !

Il ébaucha un geste pour partir et elle le retint par le bras. Il le va les yeux au ciel et plongea ses yeux verts étincelants dans les yeux bleus nuit du mannequin.

- Je…Je t'aime.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Au moins, il le saurait maintenant. Luxus haussa un sourcil et se dit que ça expliquait pas mal de choses, dans ce cas. Elle le regarda, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- Si tu m'aimes, prouves-le moi .

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, prête à s'exécuter

Après tout, pour le moment, il ne lui avait pas ri au nez. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Mais il n'avait pas non plus accepté son amour.

- Embrasses-moi.

Mira écarquilla les yeux.

- Si tu n'en es pas capable alors que tu en meurs d'envie, je ne peux être sûr de ton amour.

Il avait l'air plus que sérieux. Mirajane hésita avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Souriant contre les lèvres de la blanche, Luxus reprit rapidement les choses en main. Il noua sa langue à la sienne, la collant à lui, les mains sur sa taille. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis finit par prendre goût au baiser que lui offrait le jeune homme. Il se sépara ensuite d'elle, la gardant dans ses bras. Mirajane ferma les yeux, surprise qu'il l'ait embrassée et qu'il accepte son amour.

- C'est dommage, il y a deux ans, j'aurais accepté d'être avec toi avec joie. Mais tu es devenue beaucoup trop faible.

Les larmes roulèrent doucement sur les joues diaphanes de la jeune fille. Elle se débattit et il la resserra contre lui.

- Ton seul atout est ta beauté. Tu ne pourrais que ternie ma réputation. A quoi me servirais-tu ? Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

- Ca suffit, Luxus ! Tonna la voix d'Erza.

- Elle l'a voulu. Il y a deux ans, elle m'attirait et j'en aurais été ravi. On serait même encore ensembles aujourd'hui. Mais là, je vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait.

Il relâcha Mirajane qui tomba à genoux au sol. Luxus retourna dans la guilde sans un mot et sans un regard. Erza aida Mirajane se relever , s'inquiétant de la voir pleurer ainsi. On se croirait revenu il y a deux ans, à la mort de Lisanna. Mirajane se trouvait exactement dans le même état.


	3. Vantardise et bagarres

**Vantardise et bagarres**

Luxus entra à nouveau dans la guilde et se réinstalla à sa table.

- Que te voulait-elle ? Demanda curieusement Evergreen.

Luxus haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur.

- Me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Ricana-t-il.

Il porta la bière à ses lèvres, fixant l'air ahuri d'Evergrenn avec amusement.

- Est-elle stupide pour ne pas savoir que tu la repousserais ?

- Repousserais, repousserais !

- A croire que le mannequinnat rend stupide, répondit simplement Luxus.

Même si il avait dit la vérité lorsqu'il avait avoué que deux ans en arrière, il aurait accepté de sortir avec elle, il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt désormais. Il y a deux ans, c'était une jeune fille magnifique. Elle l'était encore actuellement, preuve des photos qu'elle faisait et du succès qu'elle en recevait. Seulement, elle avait perdu la personnalité qui l'avait séduit de premier abord. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille bagarreuse, réagissant au quart de tour. Il avait adoré les -rares- joutes verbales qu'il avait partagées avec elle à l'époque. En vérité, lors des missions qu'ils avaient effectuées ensembles lorsqu'elle avait atteint le rang S, il avait été très difficile pour lui de résister à la jeune fille. Mais ce temps-là était révolu et le démon Mirajane était devenu bien trop angélique à son goût. Sans parler de sa perte de pouvoirs. A quoi lui servirait une fille aussi faible qu'elle ? Rien, sinon le divertir.

- Qu'aurais-je fait d'un mannequin à mes côtés ? Elle n'aurait fait que discréditer ma réputation de mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail.

Un bruit sourd retentit de l'autre côté de la salle. Luxus tourna la tête vers Natsu.

- La repousser n'est pas suffisant, il faut en plus que tu te moques d'elle et des ses sentiments ? Hurla le chasseur de dragons.

- Parce que tu es un pro des sentiments, maintenant ? Première nouvelle !

Natsu rougit de colère, en s'approchant de la table.

- Je suis peut-être pas doué en sentiments, mais je sais que ça a du être suffisamment dur pour elle de se déclarer. Alors te moquer d'elle comme tu le fais, c'est un total manque de respect !

- Pourquoi je devrais respecter les gens plus faibles que moi ? C'est eux qui devraient me montrer du respect ! Quand j'hériterais de la guilde, les gens comme toi seront virés à coups de pieds dans le derrière ! Et ceux qui protesteront contre ma façon de faire, ce sera pareil !

- T'es pas prêt d'hériter de la guilde, lança Cana.

- Toi, reste avec ton tonneau et fiche-nous la paix, tu veux.

Cana haussa les épaules, lui lançant simplement un regard noir derrière le tonneau de saké. Luxus était vraiment devenu un sale type. La preuve en était sa façon d'agir et ses paroles. Les poings serrés, Natsu se planta devant le mage de foudre.

- T'as rien compris à ce qu'est Fairy Tail. C'est pas comme ça que tu seras à la tête de la guilde.

Luxus se leva avec brusquerie, faisant face à Natsu avec colère.

- Et qui d'autre pourrait hériter de la guilde ? JE suis le petit-fils du maître, la guilde me revient de droit !

Natsu s'élança vers Luxus, le poing levé et entouré de flammes. Comme d'habitude, Luxus évita habilement ses coups. Quel était l'intérêt pour lui d'affronter un freluquet comme Natsu ? Se fatiguer pour rien, rien de plus.

- Natsu ! Cria Grey.

Ils étaient revenus il y a peu de leur mésaventure à la tour du paradis et Natsu n'était pas en état de se battre. Surtout contre un mage comme Luxus. Natsu et lui avaient beau être ennemis, dans son état et contre Luxus, c'était un combat plus que déséquilibré et inutile.

- Qu'est-ce t'as, l'exhibitionniste ? Un problème ?

- Aaaah, tu me tapes sur le système, l'allumette !

Entre ces deux-là, cela se finit comme d'habitude : en baston. De plus, Erza n'était pas là pour les séparer, vu qu'elle avait emmené Mirajane chez elle pour la consoler. Luxus se rassit à la table, fixant les deux mages se battre avec agacement. Fairy Tail était vraiment une guilde de minables ! A part se battre, boire et casser les bâtiments lors de leurs missions, que faisaient-ils ? Rien. Ils ternissaient le nom et la réputation de la guilde. Il était plus que temps qu'il agisse et que les choses changent. Il était temps de faire de Fairy Tail un nom respecté et non pas un nom qu'on traînait dans la boue en riant.

Elfman rentra de sa mission et vit tout de suite l'absence de sa sœur au bar. C'était étrange. Elle n'était jamais absente depuis qu'elle avait commencé son travail de barwoman, sauf quand elle faisait des photos pour le _Weekly Sorcerer_. Et il savait que sa prochaine séance n'avait pas lieu avant quelques semaines.

Il jeta un œil à la bagarre qui se déroulait. Natsu et Grey, toujours et encore. S'y rajoutait Gajeel et il remarqua également l'absence d'Erza pour séparer les bagarreurs. Mirajane et Erza, absentes en même temps ? Etait-ce un coïncidence ?

- Tiens, voilà le beau-frère !

Elfman se tourna avec incompréhension vers Luxus. Que voulait-il donc dire par ces mots ? Mirajane et Luxus ? Non, il ne supporterait pas de voir sa sœur au bras d'un homme tel que lui. Il était trop arrogant, trop obsédé par la puissance et bien trop vaniteux pour être avec sa grande sœur. Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme comme lui. Elle ne méritait pas un homme qui méprisait les faibles et pour qui seule la force comptait.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à ma sœur ! Hurla-t-il brusquement.

- C'est pas elle qui dirait non ! Ironisa Luxus. Mais je te rassures, il est pas question que je m'abaisse à sortir avec une mage aussi faible que l'est ta sœur. Bien que physiquement, elle ait tout ce qu'il faut là où il l faut, c'est sûr. Et Faut avouer qu'elle embrasse bien ta sœur !

Luxus finit sa phrase dans un éclat de rire rauque. La colère marbra le visage mat d'Elfman. Ca avait beau être le petit-fils du maître et l'un des mages les plus puissants de la guilde, Elfman, s'élança vers lui, le bras transformé. Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de sa sœur comme il le faisait. Et surtout pas de se moquer de ses sentiments. Luxus était vraiment un homme répugnant. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un crétin comme lui !

Avant qu'Elfman ait seulement pu porter un coup au jeune homme, celui-ci lui envoya une décharge électrique qui le mit K.O. Luxus le fixa avec un sourire moqueur. Et ça se disait un homme ? Alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de défendre l'honneur de sa sœur ? Vraiment que des minables, c'était bien vrai !

Le jeune homme rejoignit une fois de plus sa table et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir d'aise. Il espérait pouvoir enfin finir tranquillement sa soirée. Il n'avait rien demandé et on venait l'embêter. Quand c'était pas une déclaration, c'était une engueulade et quand c'était pas une engueulade, c'était pour se battre contre lui, alors qu'on était clairement pas à son niveau. Lui voulait juste passer une soirée tranquille avec sa garde rapprochée et voilà comment ça se déroulait. Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé !

- LUXUS ! Hurla la voix de son grand-père.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers lui, excédé.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Quand donc cesseras-tu d'être aussi arrogant ? Qui te dis que c'est à toi que je confierais la guilde ?

- Tous les autres ont trop peu d'expérience et sont bien trop faibles.

- Il n'y pas que la puissance qui est importante, tu sais. Ce que tu as dans le cœur est aussi important.

- Foutaises !

En ayant vraiment assez, Luxus quitta l'auberge et rentra chez lui. Pour une soirée pourrie, c'en était une. Et pourrie de chez pourrie !


	4. Réflexions

**Réflexions **

Erza donna la tasse de café à Mirajane. Elle s'inquiétait pour celle-ci. Elle fixait le vide sans rien dire. Mais au moins avait-elle cessé de pleurer. La voir s 'effondrer comme elle l'avait fait devant la guilde lui avait fait mal au cœur. Car Erza savait que Mirajane avait beau se cacher derrière des sourires, elle ne faisait que cacher la douleur que la mort de Lisanna lui faisait endurer. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus accabler Elfman. Toute la guilde savait à quel point le jeune homme s'en était voulu et s'en voulait toujours d'ailleurs.

- Merci, Erza.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas m'avoir laissée…Là-bas.

Erza eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne serais pas ton amie, si je t'avais laissée après ce que Luxus…

Erza se tut, ne voulant pas ajouter à la peine de Mira.

- Tu sais, je savais qu'il me rejetterait. Mais pas de cette manière là. Pas après un baiser comme celui-là. Il n'a fait que jouer avec mes sentiments en me demandant de l'embrasser.

- Il t'a demandé de l'embrasser ? S'étonna Erza.

- Il a dit que si je l'aimais vraiment, il fallait que je lui prouve. J'étais étonnée et je pensais qu'il…Voulait être avec moi. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il se jouerait de moi.

- Tu es bien trop naïve, Mira. Luxus n'est plus le gentil adolescent ronchon. Il est devenu bien pire.

Mirajane acquiesça, fixant sa tasse d'un air morne. Luxus était devenu un type plus qu'haïssable. Il pensait qu'à la puissance. Où était le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever après la mort de Lisanna ?

- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il m'ait rejetée qui m'a fait le plus de mal. C'est qu'il a dit que si deux ans en arrière…On serait encore ensembles…Si j'avais été moins arrogante, à l'époque…

Erza posa la main sur l'épaule de Mira.

- Avec des si, on referait le monde. Et qui dit que tu aurais supporté son changement de personnalité ?

La mage en armure n'avait pas tord. Le mannequin n'aurait probablement pas supporté qu'il ne pense qu'à la puissance et méprise les faibles.

- Penser que le prochain maître de la guilde serait Luxus….Commença Erza.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que le maître ne prend pas sa retraite ? Il sait très bien que son petit-fils n'a pas assez de cœur pour diriger la guilde. Cracha Mira, haineuse, les poings serrés.

Oui, elle aimait Luxus, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, malgré son obsession pour la puissance et la guilde. Elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Mais elle espérait que le jour où Luxus hériterait de la guilde soit encore loin. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ferait de la guilde. Aucun des mages qui en faisaient partie actuellement n'y resterait. Qui voudrait rester dans une guilde sous les ordres de Luxus ? Où les plus forts méprisaient les faibles ? D'ailleurs, si l'on en écoutait Luxus, les faibles n'en feraient de toute manière plus partie. A quoi bon faire une guilde dans ce cas ?

La jeune fille reposa sa tasse sur la table.

- Il va falloir que je rentre. Elfman va s'inquiéter.

- Tu restes ici, Mira. Il est hors de question que je te laisses rentrer seule. Surtout déprimée comme tu es.

- Je ne suis pas déprimée !

- Arrêtes, Mira. Je sais reconnaître tes sourires. N'oublies pas que je suis ton ancienne rivale, même si nous sommes amies aujourd'hui.

Mirajane eut un petit sourire nostalgique. Quand elle se rappelait de cette époque, un sentiment de bonheur et de tristesse la saisissait. C'a avait été les meilleures années de leurs vies. Les plus heureuses. Les plus rapides, aussi. Ils avaient tous grandis. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changées ; Natsu et Grey se battaient encore et c'était toujours Erza qui les séparait. Où Lucy de temps à autre.

D'autres choses avaient changées : Cana qui buvait plus que de raison et Lisanna…Lisanna qui n'était plus là, qui n'apportait plus son sourire et sa joie de vivre contagieuse.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Mira resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux.

- Je regrette d'ailleurs cette époque. Nous étions tous si heureux. On avait déjà souffert. Tous. Chacun avait son lot de souffrances, mais on s'aidait mutuellement. On s'aide toujours, bien sur. Mais avant Luxus était avec nous et pas contre nous comme il l'est maintenant.

Erza ne dit rien. Qu4y avait-il à ajouter à cela de toute manière ? Mira avait tout résumé et elle avait entièrement raison.

Makarov fixa Luxus quitter la guilde en soupirant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que le jeune homme soit moins arrogant. Comment pouvait-il vouloir lui laisser la guilde dans ces conditions ? Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il la lui lèguerait. Il avait pensé à Gildarts. Mais il n'était jamais là et cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas vu. En même temps, il était sur une quête de cent ans, donc forcément…Mystgun les endormait chaque fois qu'il venait pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage. Il n'était pas le plus recommandé. Il avait songé durant un moment à Erza. Mais elle était encore trop jeune. La seule qui semblait capable de relever cette tâche était Mirajane. Après tout, elle l'assistait déjà beaucoup concernant les tâches administratives de la guilde et en connaissait pas mal pour pouvoir la gérer d'ici quelques années. Si vraiment Luxus ne changeait pas, elle serait à même de devenir la maître de Fairy Tail. Bien que pour Makarov, ce serait un crève cœur de perdre Luxus. Comme ç'a avait été dur de bannir Iwan. C'était d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que Luxus s'était éloigné d'eux et était devenu aussi arrogant. Il avait perdu l'esprit qui caractérisait Fairy Tail en ne recherchant que la force.

Le maître songea à Mirajane, espérant qu'Erza réussirait à la consoler. La peine que lui avait infligée Luxus était déjà énorme et il avait fallu qu'il se moque encore d'elle devant les autres mages de la guilde. Quand était il devenu si cruel ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il l'avait élevé. Parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, c'était lui qui avait élevé Luxus, plus qu'Iwan ne l'avait fait lui-même, trop obnubilé par la puissance et la force. Makarov songea avec horreur que Luxus marchait dans les pas de son père. Et il ne voulait pas avoir à le bannir et à le perdre aussi. Cela lui ferait trop mal au cœur.

Son regard erra dans la taverne. Depuis que Luxus était parti, la tension était également partie. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que le Raijin avait suivi Luxus mais ne s'en étonna pas. Il était extrêmement rare de voir le Raijin sans Luxus. Et inversement d'ailleurs.

Elfman avait été mis dans un coin, le temps qu'il récupère de l'attaque de Luxus. Cana buvait. Encore et toujours. Natsu et Grey se fixaient en chiens de faïence. Lucy était endormie, la tête sur la table. Juvia, à coté d'elle, regardait Grey, des cœurs dans les yeux. Gajeel mâchouillait son fer, désintéressé de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Makarov aimait sa guilde et ses membres. Les anciens comme les nouveaux. Si il devait repousser sa retraite afin que Luxus change, il n'hésiterait pas. En espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à bannir Luxus un jour. Dans ce cas, c'était décidé, la guilde reviendrait à Mirajane. Elle avait l'esprit de la guilde et saurait la gérer, il avait confiance en elle.

Lorsque Mira s'éveilla, elle était seule dans la chambre d'Erza à Fairy Hills. Elle ne s'était endormie que tard. Une fois Erza endormie, ses pleurs avaient repris. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de craquer encore, espérant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle pleurerait pour et à cause du jeune homme. En se levant, elle se jura de se reprendre et d'aller de l'avant. Comme elle l'avait fait à la mort de Lisanna. Parce que s'effondrer à cause d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas n'en valait pas le coup. Oh, bien sûr, la douleur serait toujours présente. Surtout en le voyant. Mais elle devait se reprendre. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été ainsi. Elle se relevait après une chute. C'était ça, faire partie de Fairy Tail.

Personne ne se doutait combien les prochains évènements allaient les marquer.


	5. Altercation

**Face à face**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Luxus et le Raijin ne se présentèrent pas à la guilde. Mirajane ne s'y présenta pas non plus durant trois jours. Elle avait appris que Natsu et Elfman l'avaient défendue. Il faudrait qu'elle les remercie. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Natsu, qui était sans doute le plus ignorant en ce qui concernait les sentiments, la défende. Après tout, il n'avait jamais bien compris les sentiments de Lisanna envers lui avant qu'elle ne meure. Il faut dire que leur histoire avait été spéciale, avec l'œuf de Happy.

Elle entra dans la guilde et se mit à son poste derrière le bar. Aussitôt, Cana s'y installa, commandant un tonneau de saké. Mirajane soupira.

- Si tôt le matin ? Quoique je devrais y être habituée après tout ce temps.

Cana se contenta de hausser les épaules et de boire. Peu de temps après, la guilde commença à se remplir. Erza commença un fraisier et Mira espéra que pour une fois, la mage en armure pourrait le manger en paix -et en entier-. Juvia inondait une table de son désespoir, à cause de l'absence de Grey à la guilde. Gajeel restait égal à lui-même : seul dans son coin. Il était encore nouveau pour eux de voir que les anciens membres de la guilde qui avait anéanti leur ancien quartier général avaient intégré Fairy Tail. Lucy s'était plantée devant le panneau des missions, en cherchant une pour pouvoir payer son loyer du mois. Levy était absente, car partie en mission avec Jett et Droy il y a peu. Il faut dire que la jeune mage des mots évitait Gajeel autant que possible. Qui ne le ferait pas à sa place, d'ailleurs ? Il fallait avouer que le dragon slayer était effrayant. Sauf lorsqu'il chantait son fameux « Soubidouwaa ». A chaque entrée d'un nouveau mage, Mirajane redoutait malgré elle l'arrivée de Luxus. Parce que mine de rien, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter lorsqu'elle serait face à lui. Elle ne savait même pas comment _lui _réagirait face à elle, bien qu'elle s'en doutait un peu, au vu de son attitude. Il se moquerait encore une fois d'elle, certainement.

Le maître entra dans la guilde, l'air préoccupé et la couva un instant du regard. Il lui avait dit que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait rester encore chez elle. Mais quelle image aurait-elle donné d'elle ? Il fallait bien qu'elle passe au-dessus. Plus elle s'accrocherait, plus elle souffrirait, c'était sûr. Makarov monta dans son bureau et on ne le vit plus de la journée.

Natsu entra à son tour, en compagnie de son fidèle Happy. Il se dirigea directement au bar et s'y installa.

- Je pensais pas te voir déjà ici, Mira.

La barwoman haussa les épaules.

- Je n'allais pas rester à me morfondre sur mon sort, tu me connais.

- Ouais. C'était pareil…Il y a deux ans.

Happy eut un air triste. Déjà deux ans. Ca paraissait si long et si court à la fois. D'un sourire, Mirajane chassa leurs pensées négatives.

- Encore merci, Natsu.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Tu m'as quand même défendue.

Le dragon slayer de feu haussa les épaules.

- J'ai trouvé ça normal. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

- Je tenais quand même à te remercier.

- N'empêche, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment t'as pu tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui.

Mirajane eut un brusque rougissement. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas parler de sentiments avec Natsu ! Déjà, que toute la guilde soit au courant la gênait suffisamment. Ils avaient au moins le bon sens de ne pas lui en parler. Hormis Natsu, bien sûr. Mais Natsu était un cas à part.

- Ca ne s'explique pas, tu sais. Tu ne choisis pas. Ca te tombe dessus, c'est tout.

Natsu haussa les épaules d'un air sceptique.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'au fond, Luxus est un type bien.

- Ca doit être vraiment bien caché, dit Happy, les sourcils froncés.

Mira eut un petit rire. Natsu était encore plus naïf qu'elle.

- Tu participeras quand même à la Fantasia, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a le concours de Miss Fairy Tail que je louperais pour rien au monde.

Elle espéra au fond d'elle-même que Luxus ne viendrait pas gâcher la fête. Mais elle en doutait fortement. De toute manière, il fallait se concentrer sur la préparation de la Fantasia. Et il y avait pas mal à faire. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'elle fasse les dernières courses pour le festival.

- Tu sais qui y participes ? Demanda Cana, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Levy et moi.

- Inscris-moi aussi. La récompense, ça en fait des verres.

Mira leva les yeux au ciel, tout en inscrivant Cana sur la liste. Elle se demandait laquelle d'entre elles gagnerait.

La matinée s'écoula paisiblement, ponctuée de quelques bagarres habituelles. Mira évita une table volante et alla chercher sa liste de courses dans le bureau de maître. Le vieil homme s'empressa de cacher un magazine lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. Encore quelque chose de très habituel, d'ailleurs.

- Je faisais les comptes, mentit Makarov, tout rouge.

Retenant un rire, Mirajane prit la liste des courses.

- A plus tard, maître. Au fait, j'ai fait les comptes ce matin.

Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle quitta la guilde avec un petit rire et alla à l'épicerie de Magnolia. Barrant chaque chose qu'elle prenait, Mira finit rapidement ses courses en fredonnant un petit air qui ressemblait fortement au « Soubidouwaa » de Gajeel. Pour le concours, elle imaginait que ce serait Erza qui gagnerait. Avec toutes les belles armures qu'elle avait en stock, elle en était capable. Elle réfléchit également aux transformations qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans le banal en mettant des maillots de bain et autres habits sexy. Après tout, on la voyait ainsi dans les magazines à longueur d'année. Autant changer un peu.

Elle paya ses articles et se retourna prête à partir. Elle se figea un instant, puis se reprit et dépassa Luxus, la tête haute. Elle souffla en quittant la boutique.

- Eh ben, tu m'ignores maintenant ?

Mirajane fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua de marcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape son poignet, la faisant frissonner. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- J'ai pas pour habitude d'être ignoré. Et encore moins par toi. Surtout depuis…les récents…Evènements, si tu vois ce que je vois dire. Souffla-t-il sournoisement.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- Arrêter quoi ?

Il se mit face à elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- De te moquer de moi. C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça. Alors arrêtes de te moquer de moi.

Il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Tu sais, Mira…C'est pas marrant quand t'es pas à la guilde. Tu m'as manqué.

Elle rougit et recula d'un pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop proche d'elle. Ca la déstabilisait. Elle le vit sourire et s'interrogea sur les raisons de ce sourire.

- Essayer de t'oublier est assez dur sans que tu n'en rajoutes.

Elle vit clairement la mâchoire du jeune homme se crisper et ses poings se serrer avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se penche vers elle.

- Je doutes que tu y parviennes. Tout ton corps en prouve le contraire.

- Parce que tu crois que ça se fait en un jour ?

- Parce que tu crois que je t'autorises à le faire?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de…

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Luxus sur les siennes. Elle voulut le repousser. Un millième de seconde. Son cœur battit la chamade et elle répondit à son baiser. Lorsque Luxus se détacha d'elle et lui sourit, elle se donna une gifle mentale. Comment avait-elle pu succomber aussi facilement ? Et avec autant de stupidité ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, c'est ça ? Mais regardes-toi : tu n'as même pas essayé une seconde de me repousser. Tu as même tout de suite répondu à mon baiser. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies et tu ne le feras pas.

Luxus la planta là, tous en se demandant pourquoi le fait qu'elle veuille l'oublier l'ait autant énervé. Il haussa les épaules, le goût de ses lèvres encore présent sur les siennes.

Mirajane reconnaissait que ses transformations n'avaient pas fait l'unanimité. De toute manière, elle ne faisait pas le concours pour gagner, mais pour s'amuser; Si ça ne plaisait pas, tan pis. De plus, les mots que Luxus lui avaient adressé tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle regarda vaguement Lucy entrer en scène, vêtue comme une pom-pom girl.

- Tiens, vous voilà toutes réunies.

Les participantes au tournoi tournèrent la tête vers Ever.

- Tu participes au concours ? Mais tu ne t'es pas…

Avant que Mira ne finisse sa phrase, Ever retira ses lunettes et les filles se changèrent en pierre. Ever eut un sourire. La bataille de Fairy Tail et le plan de Luxus allaient pouvoir commencer


	6. Souvenirs dérangeants

**Souvenirs dérangeants**

Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Les fées se dévoraient entre elles. Qui serait le dernier à rester debout et à l'affronter, il se le demandait. Si les filles avaient été de la partie, il aurait répondu Erza sans hésiter. Mais ça aurait été trop facile. Laisser combattre le vieux aurait été trop simple également. C'est bien pour ça que l'une avait été changée en pierre et l'autre enfermé dans des runes. En pensant aux filles changées en pierre, Luxus se mit brusquement à penser à Mirajane. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était rien pour lui, rien du tout ! Tout comme il s'en fichait de ce que penserait son grand-père ! Il était temps que la guilde lui revienne, il estimait avoir assez attendu pour la réclamer. Alors pourquoi des souvenirs l'assaillaient ? Pourquoi il repensait à toutes ces stupidités ? Il se rappela de sa rencontre avec Mirajane.

_Il rentrait de mission et marchait en direction de la guilde lorsqu'il avait vu trois personnes qui s'en approchaient également. Les trois gamins avaient les cheveux blancs et semblaient se chamailler. _

_- Et si ils refusent de nous accepter ? Demanda la plus jeune, celle qui avait les cheveux courts._

_- Comme Blue Pegasus. Ajouta le seul garçon._

_La plus grande des trois, celle qui avait de longs cheveux et un style gothique eut un soupir agacé._

_- Blue Pegasus, c'est des crétins, c'est tout. _

_- Si tu avais pas démoli ce garçon, aussi. _

_Luxus estima que l'aînée devait avoir le même âge qu'Erza. Il continua de les suivre pour écouter leur conversation._

_- Il avait qu'à pas me demander de sortir avec lui. _

_- Si tu continues, on sera jamais acceptés nulle part._

_- T'en fais pas, Lisanna. Il paraît qu'à Fairy Tail, ils se battent tout le temps. C'est parfait pour moi._

_Les deux plus jeunes eurent le même soupir._

_- Eh oh, Fairy Tail c'est pas qu'une guilde de bagarreurs ! Lança brutalement Luxus, faisant se retourner les trois frères et sœurs. _

_L'aînée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine encore inexistante et le fixa d'un air arrogant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi, d'abord ? Le provoqua-t-elle._

_Luxus eut un sourire amusé. _

_- Je le sais parce que je suis le petit-fils du maître, gamine._

_Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et perdit de l'arrogance qu'elle affichait auparavant. _

_- Mais comme je sens que vous avez tous les trois des pouvoirs magiques, je vais te pardonner ta méprise et vous faire rentrer dans ma guilde._

_La fille haussa un sourcil blanc._

_- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? T'y gagnes rien au final._

_Il haussa les épaules._

_- Moi non. Mais la guilde gagne trois magiciens en plus._

Luxus revint brutalement à la réalité. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se rappeler de ça ! Il avait une guilde a reprendre et à remettre dans le droit chemin. N'empêche quand il repensait à la personnalité de Mirajane et la comparait à celle qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle avait changé du tout au toute et aujourd'hui, elle ne démolirait plus un mec parce qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. La preuve, il pouvait jouer avec elle comme il le voulait sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

_Ils étaient entrés dans la guilde et tous les mages les avaient dévisagés. Lisanna s'était cachée derrière Elfman, qui s'était lui-même caché derrière Mirajane. _

_- Luxus, qui est-ce que tu nous amènes là ? Demanda Makarov avec curiosité en dévisageant Mira, qui se tenait fièrement devant son frère et sa sœur. _

_- Rien que des mages refusés de Blue Pegasus qui traînaient près d'ici. Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. _

_Makarov descendit du comptoir sur lequel il se trouvait et se planta devant les trois enfants. _

_- Pourquoi vous ont-ils refusé, si je puis me permettre ? _

_Mira eut un bref soupir._

_- Il paraît que je suis trop violente pour eux. _

_Makarov prit un instant de réflexion. Les accepter revenait à laisser d'autres bagarreurs entrer dans la guilde. Mais à Fairy Tail, on était une grande famille et refuser de faire rentrer quelqu'un dans la guilde ne leur ressemblait pas. D'autant plus qu'il sentait un grand potentiel magique émaner d'eux. En particulier la petite arrogante._

_- Je vous accepte. Fairy Tail n'est pas qu'une guilde. Nous sommes une grande famille unie. Considérez-nous comme votre nouvelle famille. Quelle est votre magie ? _

_- La magie des Take Over. _

_- Intéressant. C'est une magie plutôt rare, il me semble. Et vous la possédez tous les trois ? _

_- Je peux me transformer en démon. Lisanna en animal et Elfman…On ne sait pas encore._

_- Quel est ton nom ? _

_- Mirajane. _

_Leur faisant un sourire, Makarov déclara : _

_- Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna, bienvenue à Fairy Tail, votre nouvelle maison ! _

_Luxus était allé s'isoler dans son coin, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il aperçut Erza séparer Grey et Natsu comme d'habitude. _

_- On ne se bat pas ici ! _

_Luxus se redressa en voyant Mirajane s'avancer vers Erza._

_- Pourquoi tu ne les laisse pas se battre ?_

_- On ne se bat pas, ici. Répéta Scarlett._

_Mirajane l'avait regardé avec un sourire supérieur. _

_- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre. C'est lâche. _

_Erza se tourna brusquement vers elle._

_- Tu veux tester ?_

_- Amènes-toi, le chevalier. _

_On vit Erza perdre son sang-froid et se jeter sur Mirajane. Tous les membres de la guilde avaient les yeux écarquillés. Des ailes noires et une queue de démon avaient poussés dans le dos de Mira. Luxus le savait. Il avait dit qu'elle était puissante. Ca se trouve, elle deviendrait mage de rang S._

Luxus secoua la tête. Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, tous ses souvenirs avaient-ils un rapport avec le mannequin ? C'est pas comme si il se souciait d'elle.

_Les combats entre Mira et Erza étaient plus que fréquents. Luxus les observait d'un air aussi blasé que lorsque Natsu et Grey se battaient entre eux. Surtout que ça finissait toujours de la même façon : match nul._

_Ce jour-là, ça faisait à peu près deux ans que la famille Strauss faisait partie de Fairy Tail. Il rentrait d'une S Quest lorsque Mirajane l'avait brutalement abordé. _

_- Devine quoi ? Je fais partie des candidats pour l'examen de rang S !_

_Il le savait ! Suffisait qu'elle réussisse l'examen et c'était bon. Mais avec les transformations qu'elle savait désormais effectuer, il n'y avait pas de lézard. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?_

_La jeune fille haussa les épaules._

_- J'ai juste pensé que peut-être…Tu aurais voulu le savoir. Et que tu aurais pu…Me donner quelques conseils pour réussir._

_- Parce que tu crois qu'à moi Gildarts et Mystgun m'en ont donné ? Faut que t'y arrives seule, sinon y'a aucun intérêt. Et quand tu reviendras, j'espères pour toi que tu seras de rang S. Sinon ce sera trop la honte, gamine. _

_Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et quitta la guilde. Eh bien, il verrait ! Elle lui montrerait ! De toute façon, il n'était pas question qu'Erza soit de rang S et pas elle. Elle n'oserait plus la regarder en face._

Malgré lui, Luxus sourit à ce souvenir. C'est vrai que Mira et lui avaient été plutôt complices, au début. Il adorait la mettre en rogne en la considérant comme une gamine. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une magnifique jeune femme et qu'il ait du mal à être maître de ses pulsions en sa présence.

_Ce n'est pas qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Il se demandait juste si l'examen s'était bien passé. Il voyait Lisanna se ronger les ongles, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la guilde. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une Erza et une Mirajane triomphantes entrèrent. La mage aux cheveux blancs se planta devant Luxus, les mains sur les hanches._

_- La gamine a réussi le test. Fanfaronna-t-elle. _

_Luxus l'avait regardée avec un petit sourire._

_- Félicitations, Mirajane. _

_C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'appelait pas gamine. Une sorte de respect s'installa entre eux à partir de ce moment. _

Luxus n'en revenait pas qu'il en était au point d'utiliser le palais de la foudre. Et le vieux n'abdiquait toujours pas ! Il écarquilla les yeux face aux mots qui s'inscrivirent face à lui. Mirajane contre Fried, début du combat. Mirajane combattait ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Eh bien, voilà une raison de plus de la garder dans la guilde si elle reprenait les combats.

_Ils avaient effectué la première S Quest de Mirajane ensembles. Makarov faisait toujours ainsi. Un nouveau mage de rang S devait être accompagné d'un ancien pour sa première S Quest. Bien entendu, Makarov avait choisi Luxus pour accompagner Mirajane. Comme si l'attraction physique entre eux ne se sentait pas assez lorsqu'ils se croisaient ! En tout cas, Luxus la sentait. Après la première mission réalisée avec triomphe, quelques autres avaient suivies, toutes couronnées de succès. La jeune fille ne faisait aucune approche, Luxus n'avait donc rien tenté, ne voulant pas se mettre son grand-père à dos en draguant une des filles de la guilde. _

D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Gajeel et Natsu avaient réussi à quitter les runes de Fried. Sûrement avec l'aide de Levy. Il ne voyait qu'elle pour avoir pu les briser. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ça rendait les choses bien plus intéressantes comme ça !

_- Tu devrais pas boire autant._

_- Va dire ça à Cana. J'en ai besoin._

_- Ca fera pas revenir ton père. _

_- Parles pas de choses que tu sais pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru. _

_Mira s'installa en face de lui et Luxus la dévisagea d'un œil vitreux. Un an s'était écoulé depuis son obtention du titre de mage de rang S. Pas mal de choses avaient changées. Hier, Makarov avait viré son père de la guilde. Soi-disant qu'il mettait les autres magiciens en danger. Foutaises !_

_- Le jour où je reprendrais la guilde, on me prendra pour quelqu'un et plus pour le petit-fils du maître._

_- Il est pas encore à la retraite._

_- Crois-mois que ça arrivera. Et ce jour-là, tout changera ici. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix, gamine. T'as pas besoin de jouer au psy avec moi. _

_Vexée, la jeune fille l'avait laissée boire verre sur verre. Elle avait juste voulu l'aider, c'est tout, et il la rembarrait. Eh bien, qu'il reste à déprimer dans son coin. Grand bien lui en fasse. _

Fried contre Mirajane, match nul par abandon des deux parties. Fried avait osé l'abandonner ? L'arrivée d'un autre mage dans Magnolia détourna son attention. Mystgun prenait part à la bataille ? Parfait !

_- Allez, s'il te plaît, Luxus. Ca pourrait être marrant !_

_- Marrant ? De partir en mission avec ton frère et ta sœur ? Ironisa-t-il. Vous vous débrouillerez très bien contre le roi des bêtes. De toute façon, je pars pour une mission ce soir. Désolé. _

_- T'es pas sympa ! Râla Mirajane lorsqu'il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Et arrêtes de me traiter comme une gamine !_

_Luxus eut juste un rire. Il ne parlait plus de ses idées de conquête de la guilde. Du moins pas à elle. Il n'en parlait qu'à son Raijin._

_- De toute manière comme l'homme qu'il est Elfman va protéger sa famille, non ? _

Quand donc le vieux lui laisserait-il sa place ? Il ne lui demandait pas la lune quand même ! Il était trop vieux pour assumer encore la guilde alors pourquoi ne la lui cédait-il pas ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais ! Il était puissant, il méritait de gérer la guilde après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour devenir le meilleur mage de Fairy Tail.

_Lorsque Mirajane et Elfman avaient passés la porte, seuls, ça n'avait pas été dur de comprendre. Mirajane s'était effondrée sur une chaise en pleurant. Voir le démon pleurer avait été un choc pour tous. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré depuis son entrée dans la guilde. _

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le maître avec douceur. _

_C'est Elfman qui répondit à la place de sa sœur en larmes._

_- J'ai voulu protéger Mira et Lisanna et j'ai fusionné avec le roi des bêtes. J'ai pas réussi à le contrôler assez et lorsque Lisanna a voulu me faire revenir à la raison…_

_Les épaules du jeune homme tressautèrent et il ne finit pas sa phrase._

_- Son corps a disparu, finit Mirajane d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas._

_- On ne pourra même pas l'enterrer._

_Tous les mages de la guilde pleuraient et Luxus serra le poing sur sa bière. Il aurait du aller avec eux. Il aurait du accepter quand Mirajane le lui avait demandé. Si il avait été là, les choses auraient été différentes, il en était persuadé. _

Luxus regarda Erza rester sans bouger après avoir vu le visage de Mystgun. Ainsi donc, ils se connaissaient. Très intéressant. Il envoya une attaque de foudre contre Scarlett en ricanant.

_Il y avait eu un enterrement. Même sans corps, ils avaient voulu rendre un dernier hommage à Lisanna. C'est la première fois qu'on voyait Erza et Mirajane soudées. Erza essayait de consoler Mirajane. Depuis la mort de Lisanna, personne ne reconnaissait l'utilisatrice de Satan Soul. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, ayant du mal à rester forte pour son frère. Depuis leur entrée dans la guilde, c'était toujours Mirajane qui aidait ses frères et sœurs à avancer. La voir dans cet état faisait mal au cœur. Et ce ne seraient d'ailleurs pas les seuls changements qui allaient s'opérer chez la jeune femme. _

Titania était folle. Jamais elle ne réussirait à exploser son palais de la foudre toute seule. Elle était aussi folle que tous les mages de cette guilde, assurément. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle y parvienne, c'était impossible !

_Elfman s'était plongé à corps perdu dans les missions, essayant d'oublier sa culpabilité. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de Lisanna. Sauf avec Natsu et Mirajane. Quand à Mira, cela ferait bientôt un mois qu'elle ne s'était pas pointée à la guilde. Luxus décida que c'en était assez. Il allait falloir qu'il la fasse bouger. Elle allait faire une dépression, si ça continuait. Il avait beau ne pas être un sentimental, il ne pouvait pas laisser Mirajane sombrer. C'es ainsi qu'il se retrouva à toquer à la maison des Strauss._

_- Ouvres, je sais que t'es là ! _

_La porte s'ouvrit et Luxus dévisagea Mira avec surprise. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas coiffé les cheveux et n'avait pas bien dormi ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle doucement._

_- Tu fais vraiment pitié à voir. Lâcha-t-il avec brusquerie en entrant dans la maison. Tu crois franchement qu'elle serait contente de te voir comme ça ? A mon avis, elle serait plus que déçue de voir comment tu te laisses aller. Elle, elle souriait tout le temps, non ? Et surtout quand ça allait pas. Alors si tu veux honorer son souvenir tu ferais mieux de te bouger les fesses et d'aller de l'avant ! _

_Elle l'avait regardé avec colère, et il avait su que son but avait été atteint. Il avait juste fallu que quelqu'un la secoue, c'est tout. _

_Mirajane avait cessé d'utiliser la magie et Luxus, tout à ses rêves de conquête de guilde, s'était éloigné de l'ancienne puissante mage. Elle était devenue trop faible pour lui, mais restait cependant la seule qui lui répondait sans qu'il ne s'énerve. _

Luxus invoqua la loi des fées. C'était fini. Il avait gagné, la guilde était à lui. Tous ces faiblards n'avaient pas su à qui ils avaient affaire. Maintenant, ils le sauraient. Il serait traité avec le respect qui lui était du. Il eut une brève pensée pour Mirajane sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. La chassant, il lança son sort. Celui qui ferait de lui le maître de la guilde. Erza avait eu beau réussir à détruire son palais de la foudre, il restait le gagnant.


	7. Bannissement

**Bannissement**

La lumière - que Mirajane avait reconnue comme la loi des fées- ne les toucha pas. La loi de fées ne fonctionna pas sur eux. Il y avait donc encore une chance et elle se devait de la saisir. Forte de sa décision, elle courut en direction de la cathédrale Kardia sans qu'Elfman, Cana ou Juvia ne tentent de la retenir.

Après qu'Erza eut battu Evergreen, le sort qui transformait les filles en pierre avait cessé d'agir. Elle s'était rapidement lancée à la recherche d'Elfman qui avait participé aux combats. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle folie avait poussé Luxus à commencer cette bataille. Bien sûr, elle se rappelait que lorsque son père était parti, il avait dit que la guilde lui reviendrait et que les choses changeraient. Mais aller jusque là…

Elfman et elle avaient ensuite rencontré Fried, qui se battait contre Cana. Elfman avait voulu le combattre et Fried avait déchaîné sa magie sur lui. En entendant le mot « mort », la magie de Mirajane s'était libérée et elle avait pu utiliser Satan Soul. Elle aurait pu facilement achever l'utilisateur de runes, mais le souvenir de Lisanna l'en avait empêchée.

Ils avaient ensuite capté le message de Grey -via Warren-. Ils avaient tous détruit le Lacryma qui se trouvait autour de la ville, malgré le sort de lien. Mirajane avait repris ses esprits en voyant la lumière de la loi des fées s'approcher d'eux.

Elle arriva enfin à la cathédrale et s'immobilisa à l'entrée de celle-ci. Luxus avait clairement pété un plomb.

- Ma loi des fées était parfaite.

- Tu ne peux rien cacher à la magie, Luxus.

- Elle a lu au fond de son cœur et nous a épargné.

Fried et Levy étaient présents dans la cathédrale.

- Arrête cette folie, Luxus ! Cria Mira en entrant à son tour.

- La mage la plus faible et la plus inutile de la guilde ? Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

- T'empêcher de faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais regretter d'être à la tête de la guilde ? Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? Tu ne peux rien face à moi et tu seras bien incapable de me faire du mal puisque tu es amoureuse de moi.

- Ce n'est pas par la force que tu dirigeras la guilde et tu le sais très bien ! C'est sûr que face à toi, le peu de magie que j'ai récupéré ne vaut rien. Mais je suis sûre que quelqu'un peut t'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. J'aurais préféré ne jamais tomber amoureuse de toi !

Le visage de Luxus accusa le choc. Que s'était-elle permis de dire ? Elle aurait préféré ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il avait bien compris ? Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait autant ? Il ne comprenait pas. Sauf qu'il refusait de croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Va-t-en, Mira ! Cria Natsu en voyant Luxus s'approcher d'elle à grands pas, la foudre crépitant entre ses doigts.

Mira ne bougea pas d'un cil et ne montra pas la peur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle resta inflexible sous le regard qu'il lui lança, s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle. Il la fixa d'un air peu amène. Elle lui renvoya le regard noir qu'il lui adressait alors qu'il invoquait les éclairs, prêt à électrocuter la jeune fille.

- Luxus, arrête ! Cria Fried, le voyant viser Mirajane.

Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés dans une attitude de défi. Comme au bon vieux temps. Comme il y a deux ans. Comme quand il la prenait pour une gamine. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. A l'image de la Mirajane face à lui se superposait celle qui avait obtenu son titre de rang S et se pavanait fièrement devant lui. Puis celle de la petite fille arrogante qui l'avait provoqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les évènements. Avec un grognement, il se détourna de Mira.

- T'es pas assez forte pour m'intéresser.

Le combat reprit entre Natsu et Luxus et Mira se laissa quelques instants de réflexion. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange il y a quelques instants. Luxus n'avait pas pu lui lancer son attaque. Il n'y était pas parvenu. C'est qu'il aimait ses camarades plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Le combat se poursuivit sur le toit et Natsu continuait encore et toujours de se relever. Mais pourquoi ? Tenait-il tant que ça à mourir ? Mirajane porta les mains à sa bouche en voyant Luxus invoquer une attaque qui allait probablement terrasser le dragon slayer.

- LUXUS, ARRETE ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'hurler.

Le jeune homme se tourna brièvement vers elle et lui fit un sourire cruel. Il lancerait l'attaque. Peu importe si elle tuait Natsu. Être à la tête de la guilde était plus important que la vie de ses camarades. Heureusement pour Natsu, Gajeel fit office de paratonnerre, laissant le soin à Natsu de régler son compte à Luxus. Le dragon slayer s'enflamma littéralement, lançant toutes ses attaques contre Luxus.

- Luxus…A perdu, dit Fried lorsque le blond s'effondra. C'est fini.

- Je m'occupe de lui.

- Mais après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu devrais être la dernière à…

Mirajane fixa Fried dans les yeux, l'air menaçante, et leur combat revient brusquement en tête au jeune homme qui préféra ne pas insister davantage. Mais il ne la comprenait pas. Luxus lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'à tous les autres et elle tenait quand même à le soigner ? Il jeta un regard en biais à Mira, qui avait du mal à traîner le corps de Luxus. Pris de pitié, il l'aida.

- Où est-ce que tu veux le soigner ? Je doutes que les membres de la guilde l'accueillent à bras ouverts.

- J'y avais pensé.

Elle rougit avant de continuer.

- Je me suis dit que je pourrais l'amener chez lui.

- Bonne idée.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Fried réfléchissait aux agissements de Mirajane. D'abord, lors de leur combat, elle ne l'avait pas l'achevé, alors qu'elle l'aurait pu, et ensuite, elle soignait Luxus qui l'avait rejetée avec brutalité et s'était moqué de ses sentiments devant tout le monde et à plusieurs reprises. Sa gentillesse était sans limites.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Luxus. Fried aida Mira à installer Luxus sur le canapé.

- Fais attention.

Elle acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Si Luxus se réveillait, il risquait de l'attaquer.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie te faire soigner. Je t'ai pas mal amoché.

- C'était un beau combat. Répondit Fried avant de s'en aller.

Mirajane inspecta l'appartement de Luxus, cherchant de quoi le soigner. Son appartement était beaucoup mieux rangé que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. C'est à la salle de bains qu'elle trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Retournant auprès de Luxus, elle commença à le soigner, rougissant lorsqu'elle s'occupa de son torse.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement du petit-fils du maître.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi me soigner après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Et tout ce que je t'ai fait à _toi _?

- Parce que je suis comme ça. Je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir.

C'était depuis la mort de Lisanna qu'elle était comme ça. Elle l'avais vu souffrir avant que son corps ne disparaisse et depuis ce jour-là, ne supportait plus de voir la douleur chez quelqu'un et plus encore quand il s'agissait d'un de ses camarades.

- T'étais pas obligée de me soigner toi-même. Mais…Merci.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas remercié quelqu'un ? Elle serra la main sur la porte.

- J'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit que j'aurais préféré ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi.

- Je sais et je comprends. Après tout ce que j'ai fait…C'est normal.

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle quitta ensuite l'appartement du jeune homme en claquant la porte.

Il fallait qu'il aille voir le vieux. Il l'avait décidé après que Mira l'ait laissé seul. Il devait répondre de ses actes face à lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la guilde, on le dévisagea avec animosité. Ca aussi, c'était normal. Il avait poussé tout le monde à se battre les uns contre les autres. Grâce à Erza, on le laissa finalement passer. Il vit Mirajane éviter de le regarder et alla à l'infirmerie pour voir le vieux.

- Ils font un de ces boucans.

- Dis-moi mon garçon es-tu conscient du mal que tu nous as fait et du tord que tu as causé à la guilde ? Regardes-moi dans les yeux.

Luxus s'exécuta et se sentit al à l'aise, jugé -à juste raison- par son grand-père. Lorsque Makarov lui fit nouveau un discours sur le but d'une guilde; cette fois-ci il écouta ce qu'il lui dit. Et il comprit enfin ce que représentait la guilde pour les autres. Il comprit ce qu'il n'avait pas compris auparavant. Il comprit à quel point il leur avait fait du mal et ses pensées se tournèrent vers la mage qui l'avait soigné malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne méritait pas de diriger la guilde et qu'il ne serait parvenu à rien en la prenant par la force.

- Je croyais bien faire. J'voulais…Rendre la guilde plus forte.

C'était vrai. Il avait uniquement voulu que la guilde devienne plus forte. Même si pour ça, il avait fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier. Son grand-père lui fit la morale. Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir le voir, il savait qu'il se ferait sermonner. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la sanction.

- Désolé, Luxus. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'exclure.

Il songea avec ironie qu'il suivait le même parcours que son père. Il comprenait également à présent pourquoi son père avait été banni. Mettre les membres de la guilde en danger était impardonnable. Et il avait fait de même. En regardant son grand-père, il vit à quel point l'exclure lui faisait mal et s'en sentit désolé pour lui. Mais il était maître de guilde et se devait de faire le nécessaire pour que l'ordre y règne.

- D'accord. J'te remercie. Merci pour tout. Prends soin de toi et de tous les membres de la guilde. Et…Veilles sur Mirajane. Ajouta-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Je t'ai dit de déguerpir !

- Ecoutez tous ! Lança le maître, attirant l'attention des mages. J'ai décidé de bannir Luxus.

Ils en furent tous surpris et Mira baissa les yeux. La sanction était méritée, ils le savaient tous. Mais la peine qui lui broyait le cœur restait intense. Le regard de Makarov se posa sur elle un petit instant. Luxus lui avait dit de veiller sur elle. Se pourrait-il que son petit-fils…Il chassa ses pensées. Songer à Luxus lui faisait mal. Le bannir avait été une dure épreuve pour lui. A croire que Luxus répétait exactement les mêmes erreurs que son père.

- Maintenant, allez préparer la Fantasia !

Les cris joyeux des mages résonnèrent dans la guilde et Mira eut un petit sourire. Ils ne changeraient jamais. Toujours heureux lorsqu 'il s'agissait de faire la fête. C'était tout Fairy Tail, ça. Lucy posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ca ira ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Dit-elle, le sourire tremblant. Mes amis de Fairy Tail sont là. Tout ira bien.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire d'Erza, ni même le regard qu'échangèrent Elfman et Makarov.

Cette année encore, ils s'étaient surpassés. Luxus avait décidé de partir après la Fantasia. Il voulait tous les revoir une dernière fois. Cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'il n'était pas venu à la Fantasia, il avait donc décidé de réparer son erreur. Et il savait pourquoi il avait demandé au vieux de veiller sur Mirajane. Il avait enfin compris. C'était assez ironique. Le jour où il était banni et allait quitter la ville, il comprenait ses sentiments envers elle. Depuis tout ce temps, il l'avait laissée lui répondre sans s'énerver après elle, il avait « joué » avec elle…Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il pensait qu'il jouait avec la jeune fille alors qu'en réalité, il répondait à ses sentiments. Il avait seulement eu du mal et mis du temps à le reconnaître. Voilà pourquoi il s'était énervé lorsqu'elle avait dit vouloir l'oublier et regretter d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Voilà également pourquoi il n'avait pas pu lui porter d'attaque lorsqu'elle était venue le raisonner à la cathédrale. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait remerciée lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Mira était restée égale à elle-même. Toujours gentille. Elle n'avait pas supporté de le voir souffrir alors que lui ne s'était pas gêné pour la faire souffrir et en rire ensuite.

Il avait décidé de quitter Magnolia sans lui avouer. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui fasse encore plus de mal. Elle ne méritait pas de le savoir alors qu'ils ne se reverraient pas pendant longtemps. Il ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir changé et d'être un homme digne d'elle et de son amour. Il la regarda se changer en lézard et eut un sourire. Elfman et elle rejoignirent le château de Grey et Juvia. Elle était rayonnante. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle devait être triste de son départ. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se figea avant de lui sourire. Il sourit à son tour. D'un sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il était prêt à partir, maintenant. Il commença son chemin et se figea en entendant le brusque silence. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Ils faisaient tous son signe. Le signe qui était devenu celui de Fairy Tail. L'image qui resterait gravée dans sa tête serait la sienne. Faisant son signe en souriant, mais en pleurant également.

Makarov regarda Mirajane et ensuite Luxus. Il croisa le regard de Mira et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vas-y ! Rattrape-le ! Vous ne vous reverrez pas avant longtemps.

Interloquée, elle le fixa un long moment, avant de descendre du château et de courir dans la direction qu'avait pris le blond. Elle le retrouva à la sortie de la ville. Il continuait inlassablement de marcher. Sans réfléchir, elle noua les bras autour de sa taille. Luxus posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne le mérites pas.

- Parce que malgré tout ce que tu as fait, je restes amoureuse de toi. Que je le veuille ou non.

Luxus se tourna vers elle. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Encore une fois à cause de lui. Il les essuya du pouce et se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- J'ai demandé au maître de veiller sur toi. Parce que je n'ai pas su le faire et que je pourrais pas le faire.

- Mais…

- Mira…Quand je reviendrais, je serais un homme meilleur que maintenant. Et ce jour-là, je serais digne de toi. Dit-il maladroitement.

Elle le fixa avec surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ou avait-elle rêvé ? Dur de trancher. Elle ne connaissait pas le Luxus qui se trouvait face à elle. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme arrogant se moquant ouvertement d'elle et de ses sentiments.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je comprendrais et t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas m'attendre.

- Espèce d'idiot. Marmonna-t-elle. Il aura fallu que le maître te bannisse pour que tu reconnaisses tes sentiments.

Luxus haussa les épaules, toujours aussi gêné. Parler de ses sentiments le mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr que je t'attendrais. Mais ne prends pas des années non plus.

- Quand je reviendrais ce sera pour faire de toi une femme heureuse.

En le voyant rougir, elle le trouva trop craquant, mais se retint de le lui dire, certaine qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié son compliment. Luxus la fixa un instant avant de baiser son front.

- Faut que j'y aille. Le vieux finira par râler sinon.

Ou comment casser l'ambiance, made in Luxus.

- Te perds pas en chemin.

- Comment le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail pourrait se perdre.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta Magnolia.


	8. Interlude

**Interlude**

Mirajane marcha lentement vers Magnolia, prenant tout son temps. Elle avait trop de choses à penser. Le bannissement de Luxus était nécessaire après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle s'en sentait triste quand même. Le plus triste étant qu'il réalisait ses sentiments juste au moment où il devait partir. Elle était persuadée que si elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé, elle n'en aurait rien su.

Haussant les épaules, elle accéléra le pas afin de rejoindre ses amis pour faire la fête. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être triste au final. L'essentiel était que Luxus aille bien et qu'il revienne tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Et elle était convaincue qu'il le ferait. Luxus n'était pas un homme à reprendre ses paroles.

Elle trouva les autres à la taverne. Le temps qu'elle rattrape Luxus, qu'ils discutent et qu'elle revienne, la parade avait eu le temps de s'achever. Elle fit un sourire à ceux qui la regardaient avec inquiétude afin de les rassurer et alla prendre son poste derrière le bar. Elle avait beau avoir réussi à utiliser Satan Soul, elle resterait à s'occuper de la guilde et de la taverne. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire et les missions ne l'intéressaient pas. Lucy et Levy s'installèrent au bar.

- Tu as vraiment utilisé ta forme démoniaque ? Demanda Lucyy, curieuse.

La mage aux cheveux blancs acquiesça.

- Si j'avais vu ça, j'aurais eu la peur de ma vie.

Levy hocha la tête, approuvant la constellationiste.

- Mais rassurez-vous, je reste votre dévouée serveuse. Je suis bien mieux derrière le bar plutôt que de faire des missions. Ou alors…

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique avant de refaire son sourire d'ange. Ca s'était passé si vite que les deux filles doutèrent que ça se soit réellement passé.

- Je peux vous trouver le garçon de vos rêves. Ou vous caser avec celui que vous voulez.

- J'ai…Des choses à faire. Dit Levy,en s'éclipsant, connaissant le faible de Mirajane à voir (et à vouloir) des couples partout.

- Il faut que j'écrive la suite de mon roman, je viens d'avoir une super idée, mentit -bien mal- Lucy.

Mirajane se contenta de suivre les deux jeunes filles du regard. Elle les aurait une autre fois, après tout, rien ne pressait. Elle était sûre que Levy irait super bien avec Gajeel. Les opposés s'attirent, non ? Et Lucy…Soit Natsu, soit Grey. Quoique la caser avec Grey était potentiellement dangereux pour la blonde et ferait trop de peine à Juvia. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Son regard erra dans la pièce. Le maître, isolé dans un coin, avait le regard dans le vague. Sûrement en train de penser à son petit-fils. Comme elle. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle parle à Makarov. La plupart faisaient la fête et les conflits qui avaient eu lieu à cause de la bataille lancée par Luxus n'existaient plus. Natsu râlait contre l'exclusion de Luxus, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Natsu resterait égal à lui-même. Naïf et ne souhaitant pas respecter les règles. Il avait toujours haï les règles, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Erza était également dans un coin et semblait songeuse. Mirajane s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de ses songeries. Au même moment, la mage aux armures se leva et s'installa devant elle.

- Tu m'as l'air songeuse, Erza. Dit Mirajane en se penchant sur le bar.

- C'est juste…J'ai vu le visage de Mystgun…Et ça me perturbe.

- Tu as vu son visage ? S'étonna la serveuse. Tu dois bien être une des seules de la guilde à l'avoir vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si perturbant, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est exactement le même visage que Gerald.

Mirajane en resta sans voix, sous le choc de la déclaration de Titania. Le même Gerald que celui de son enfance et celui qui était mort avec la destruction de la tour du paradis ? Son air songeur s'expliquait beaucoup mieux, effectivement.

- Mais oublions, ça, tu veux ? Et toi avec Luxus ?

Mirajane se mit à rougir alors que Makarov s'installait également au bar, suivi de Lucy et de Levy qui voulaient également tout savoir de l'entrevue de Mirajane avec le blond.

- J'ai du courir pour le rattraper.

- On le sait, râla Lucy. On t'a vue courir. Viens-en au fait, bon sang !

Mirajane sourit devant son impatience avant de reprendre son récit.

- Il était presque en-dehors de Magnolia lorsque je l'ai retrouvé. Il a été surpris que moi, entre vous tous, soit celle qui le rattrape. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne le méritait pas après tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

- Il n'a pas tellement tord, dit Erza, avec raison.

- C'est vrai qu'il vous as demandé de veiller sur moi, Maître ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

Le maître la fixa avant d'acquiescer.

- Il m'a dit que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il serait digne de moi et ferait de moi une femme heureuse.

- Oooooh, s'exclamèrent les filles, la bouche en cœur. Ce que c'est romantique !

Makarov fixa le mannequin d'un regard impénétrable, analysant ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Luxus avait dit de telles paroles ?

- Il me l'a promis.

- Et tu vas l'attendre ?

- Bien sûr, Levy ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Et si il met longtemps avant de revenir ?

- Mais vous avez fini votre interrogatoire, oui ? Laissez-la tranquille, intervint Makarov et les filles s'éparpillèrent dans la salle en maugréant.

Mira eut un soupir de soulagement. Makarov se tourna vers elle.

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui. Il a même dit que je n'étais pas obligée de l'attendre mais je sais très bien que je le ferais.

Makarov la fixa d'un air songeur.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ? T'a-t-il au moins fait part de ses sentiments ?

- A sa manière, oui. Et c'est amplement suffisant pour moi.

- Si ça te suffit, ça me suffit. Mais n'attaches pas trop de crédit à ses paroles. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue.

Makarov recula sous le regard noir que lui lançait la barwoman.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez…Mais moi je lui fais confiance. Il changera et il reviendra.

Makarov haussa les épaules, tandis que Mirajane se dirigeait vers la table qu'occupait le Raijin, présents. Seraient-ils toujours présents désormais ? Ca leur ferait bizarre comme changement. Ils étaient toujours absents et là, ils seraient tout le temps là ! Elle posa la tequila d'Evergreen et les deux bières de Fried et Bixrow.

- Merci, Mira ! Dit Evergreen.

Fried la regardait d'un air étrange, comme si il la veillait.

- Tu es donc prête à l'attendre ?

Mirajane acquiesça, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Si on arrêtait de parler de lui ? Je vais vraiment être triste, à force. Ce soir, on fait la fête !

Gajeel se mit à chanter sur scène, rélamant que « Bunnygirl » l'accompagne en dansant.

- Hors de question, hurla Lucy.

Gajeel lui lança un regard noir et Lucy finit néanmoins par s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Il commença un bon rock et plusieurs mages de la guilde se mirent à danser. Evergreen se lança et partagea même une danse avec Elfman. S'asseyant à la table de Fried et Bixrow, Mira déclara :

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'Ever serait avec Luxus, mais elle est plutôt bien assortie avec mon frère.

Bixrow explosa de rire.

- Ever et Luxus ? Jamais de la vie !

- C'est les rumeurs qui couraient. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Toi, à vouloir des couple partout, tu écoutes trop les rumeurs !

- Rumeurs, rumeurs !

Mirajane se contenta de sourire en fixant les mages faire la fête comme elle l'avait dit.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. Mais je suis comme ça.

Les deux membres masculins du Raijin la regardèrent avec un sourire.

- Vous imaginez Tata Mira ? Lança-t-elle avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Vaut mieux pas ! Je plains les gamins !

- Hé ! Râla Mirajane, donnant un coup à l'arrière de la tête de Bixrow.

Le jeune homme se massa la tête en lui lançant un regard noir, qu'elle ne vit bien sûr pas, ses yeux étant cachés par son casque.

- Je n'imagines même pas si Luxus et toi avez des enfants ! Oh, merde, je nous plains ! Un mélange entre des éclairs et un démon ? On sera pas aidés !

Makarov regarda ses enfants faire la fête. Il aurait tellement aimé que Luxus fasse la fête avec eux. Mais c'était ainsi, il n'en avait pas eu le choix. Il regarda Mirajane poursuivre Bixrow avec un sourire, Fried et Erza essayant de les arrêter. Il espérait que Mirajane avait raison de faire confiance à Luxus. Il espérait aussi le revoir. Mais il avait trop peur d'être déçu et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y croyait pas trop.

Luxus fixa le ciel orageux avec un petit sourire. Un temps qui lui convenait, c'était clair. C'était un temps parfait pour commencer son voyage solitaire. Il augmenta le volume de ses écouteurs, continuant de marcher. Vers où ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il avait promis de devenir un homme meilleur et il tiendrait ses promesses. Surtout celles qu'il avait faites à Mirajane. C'étaient, à son sens les plus importantes à tenir. Il espéra que tout se passerait bien pour Fairy Tail, mais il ne se faisait pas de souci pour ça. C'était une guilde formidable, même si il avait mis du temps à le voir et à le comprendre. Et même si lors de ses adieux à son Raijin il leur avait dit ne ressentir aucun attachement envers la guilde, ce n'était qu'un horrible mensonge. Il était attaché à la guilde. Mais le dire face à Bixrow, Evergreen et Fried aurait rendu son départ encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ca avait déjà été assez difficile lorsque Mirajane l'avait rattrapé. Il aurait préféré qu'elle n'en fasse rien. La revoir pleurer par sa faute avait été un vrai déchirement. Mais il savait qu'elle s'en remettrait. Parce que Erza, le vieux et tous les autre seraient là pour elle. Et que même si il ne leur avait rien demandé, Fried, Ever et Bixrow veilleraient sur elle. Tout irait bien pour eux et quand il reviendrait, tout irait encore mieux.

Ils avaient tous bien fêtés, c'était indéniable. Cependant, il allait tout de même falloir tout ranger ! Mirajane fut la première à émerger, et regarda tout ce petit monde avec un sourire attendri. La veille, elle était finalement parvenu a rattraper Bixrow et lui avait renversé un seau d'eau sur la tête. Non, mais oh ! De quel droit se permettait-il d'imaginer les enfants de Luxus et elle et de les critiquer ? En y réfléchissant, elle ne s'était jamais projetée aussi loin dans l'avenir. Rien ne servait de courir après tout. Elle se mit à ramasser les verres qui traînaient un peu partout, enjambant les corps endormis et évitant de réveiller les dormeurs.

Gajeel était avachi sur la scène, sa tête reposant sur sa guitare. Etrange façon de dormir, qui ne devait pas être très confortable. Natsu n'était pas loin du dragon slayer d'acier, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient -une fois de plus- battus. Il était étendu de tout son long, ronflant allégrement, Happy à ses côtés. A croire qu'ils faisaient tous un concours à celui qui ronflerait le plus fort !

Lucy et Cana, côte à côte, étaient effondrées sur une table, la tête dans les bras. Une bouteille presque vide était encore devant Cana. Mira prit la bouteille et alla la ranger. Autant limiter les beuveries de la brune et veiller à ce qu'elle ne dévergonde pas la pauvre Lucy.

Juvia dormait allongée sur un banc, non loin du corps nu de Grey. Mirajane eut un moment d'hésitation. Le corps nu de Grey ? Quand donc saurait-il se comporter normalement en société ? Soupirant, elle le recouvrit de sa chemise qui ne traînait pas loin de là, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Erza se trouvait près d'une assiette qui avait contenu un fraisier qu'elle avait pu déguster en entier pour une fois. A ses côtés, Levy dormait, adossée contre Erza, Jett et Droy non loin d'elles. Rien que de très habituel en somme.

Mirajane eut un sourire en voyant le Raijin pas loin de la table où Elfman s'était effondré. Ses lunettes à la main, Evergreen avait la tête en arrière contre un pilier de la taverne. Fried avait la tête sur ses genoux et Bixrow était simplement couché par terre. Quant au maître il était carrément sur le comptoir du bar. Toujours aussi silencieusement, Mirajane essaya de ranger -en gros- ce qui avait été cassé et ce qui avait été envoyé partout dans la pièce. Tables et chaises entre autres.

Un à un, les mages s'éveillèrent et se mirent à aider la jeune femme. Sauf ceux qui avaient trop fêté. En ouvrant une fenêtre, Mirajane aperçut l'orage qui se dirigeait vers eux et eut une brève pensée envers Luxus avant de sourire. Il était un mage de Fairy Tail. Peut-être combien de temps ça lui prendrait. Il reviendrait, malgré ce que le maître en pensait. Il leur prouverait à tous qu'il était capable de changer et de devenir meilleur, elle le savait.


	9. Retour

Retour

Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de fête et pour cause : le «retour» de Lisanna se devait d'être fêté. Lucy laissa son regard errer sur Mirajane et Elfman. Leurs retrouvailles avec leur petite soeur avaient été très émouvantes. Elle-même avait du essuyer une larme. Penser que Lisanna avait été aspirée par un Anima et que durant ces deux dernières années elle avait vécu sur Edolas était presque suréaliste. Mais c'était un réel bonheur de voir Mirajane et Elfman aussi heureux. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la S-Quest qu'ils avaient effectuée le jour où la jeune fille avait diparue. Si ce n'est la culpabilité d'Elfman et le fait que Mira avait cessé de faire des missions et d'utiliser sa magie.

- Hey, Lucy ! Tu viens faire la fête avec nous ? L'interpella Erza.

La blondinette se hâta de rejoindre la table de ses amis pour fêter le retour de Lisanna.

Mirajane avait du mal à bien réaliser. Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait du chercher plus loin lorsque le corps de sa petite soeur s'était évaporé sous ses yeux, plutôt que de tout de suite conclure à sa mort. Quoique...En y réfléchissant, ça n'aurait rien changé de plus. Comment auraient-ils pu soupçonner l'existence d'un autre monde avec une guilde semblable à la leur ? Dire que sans le plan dément du roi de l'autre monde ils n'auraient jamais retrouvé Lisanna !

La cadette de la famille Strauss se tourna à cet instant vers son aînée et lui fit un grand sourire que Mirajane lui rendit, plus qu'heureuse. Lisanna délaissa à cet instant son ami d'enfance et vint s'installer au bar auprès de sa soeur.

- Tu as changé, Mira.

- Vraiment ?

Lisanna acquiesça, ses yeux bleux pétillants de cette joie qu'elle savait communiquer à tous.

- Ton double est exactement pareille que toi. Mais j'aurais pensé que tu étais comme avant.

- Ta...Ta «mort» nous as irrémédiablement changés. Annonça Mirajane d'une voix triste.

Les yeux de Lisanna se chargèrent également de tristesse, mais elles avaient besoin d'en parler et elles le savaient toutes les deux.

- J'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile. Elfman a du se sentir coupable. Et toi...

- J'étais la plus coupable. C'est moi qui avait décidé de faire cette S-Quest avec vous. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais utiliser Satan Soul et de ne plus faire de missions. C'est pour ça que je m'occupe du bar et des papiers administratifs avec le maître. Et je ne le regrette pas. Avec le temps, je me suis rendue compte que les missions n'étaient pas faites pour moi et que j'étais bien mieux derrière le bar à m'occuper des autres.

Mirajane termina avec un doux sourire, ne voulant pas que Lisanna se sente coupable.

- Tu sais, j'ai beau être heureuse d'être parmi vous, ça a été dur de quitter la Mirajane et le Elfman de l'autre monde. Je ne voulais pas les rendre tristes à nouveau.

Mirajane posa la main sur l'épaule de sa soeur afin de la rassurer.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je pense cependant qu'ils sont heureux que tu aies retrouvé ta famille.

- Depuis le début, ils savaient que je n'étais pas «leur» Lisanna, mais ils ont fait comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas me faire de peine.

Elfman s'installa à leurs côtés et serra Lisanna à lui casser les os. Celle-ci éclata de rire. Elfman la relâcha et se tourna vers Mirajane.

- De quoi vous parliez ? Rien de triste, j'espères ? C'est jour de fête, alors je vous interdis d'avoir des conversations tristes. Les hommes savent s'amuser comme il se doit !

Mirajane fit un clin d'oeil à Lisanna, tandis qu'Elfman partait défier Grey.

- Natsu m'a dit que tu étais devenue mannequin. Il parait même que tu poses régulièrement pour le Weekly Sorcerer. C'est la guilde de Blue Pegasus qui doit te regretter !

Mirajane éclata de rire en se rappelant qu'avant de venir à Fairy Tail, ils avaient d'abord voulu intégrer Blue Pegasus. Un garçon du nom d'Hibiki avait voulu la draguer et à l'époque, elle était plutôt...Explosive. Elle avait envoyé le pauvre Hibiki dans un mur et Maître Bob les avait alors refusés.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on ait atterri à Fairy Tail. Je ne voudrais changer de guilde pour rien au monde. Et puis, tu sais, Blue Pegasus a assez de beaux garçons et de belles filles qui posent dans les magasines.

Lisanna laissa son regard errer sur les membres de la guilde, en accord avec sa soeur.

- Le plus étrange, c'est de voir Wendy si jeune.

Elle connaissait presque tous les membres présents. Sauf Gajeel. De prime abord, il lui semblait effrayant, mais elle se doutait que pour qu'il fasse partie de la guilde, il devait avoir l'esprit de Fairy Tail. Et il suffisait de le voir se pavaner avec l'exceed qui l'avait capturée par erreur pour qu'il soit moins effrayant.

- Tu étais proche du Natsu d'Edolas ? Demanda Mira, des étoiles brillant dans les yeux.

Ne sachant pas que Mirajane était devenue une fanatique des couples, Lisanna tomba droit dans le piège de sa soeur aînée.

- Pas tellement. Ce n'était pas le même Natsu que celui que j'avais connu durant mon enfance. Tu sais, c'est sûrement ce qui a été le plus dur. Ca et le fait de devoir faire semblant d'être «leur» Lisanna.

- Ce qui veut dire que «ton» Natsu t'a enormément manqué. Conclut Mirajane, tous sourires.

Lisanna fixa sa soeur d'un air étrange. Que signifiaient toutes ces questions, à la fin ? C'était un interrogatoire ou quoi ?

- Ah, je vois que tu as affaire à la Mira qui veut caser tout le monde, intervint Cana, la sauvant des griffes de Mirajane.

Mirajane fit la moue en lançant un regard noir à Cana. Elle s'affala ensuite sur le bar en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne se méfiait pas de moi. C'est pas juste ! Râla-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

- Alors comme ça tu es devenue une adoratrice des couples ? S'enquit Lisanna, souriant malicieusement.

- Une hystérique, oui. Dit Cana, portant la bière à ses lèvres.

- Arrêtez donc de la taquiner, dit Erza en souriant, réclamant son dessert préféré.

Les yeux de Lisanna firent l'aller-retour entre Mirajane et Erza, attendant l'explosion. Voyant que rien ne venait, elle osa demander :

- Vous ne vous faîtes plus la guerre ?

- C'est vrai que ça doit te faire bizarre. Commença Erza. Mais lorsque nous t'avons crue morte, notre rivalité a aussitôt cessé d'exister. Mirajane s'est beaucoup adoucie et de mon côté, je me suis assagie. En fait, je considères Mira comme ma meilleure amie.

- Dément ! S'écria Lisanna. Avouez que c'est difficile à croire.

Makarov regardait ses enfants faire la fête, le regard pétillant. Ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, c'était les sourires radieux de Mirajane et Elfman. Lisanna n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. Elle restait aussi pétillante de joie de vivre qu'elle l'avait été auparavant. C'était cette étincelle de joie qui avait manqué et qui complétait maintenant Mira et Elfman. Le retour de Lisanna mettait tous les coeurs de la guilde ne joie et le maître avait bien besoin de ça après l'exclusion de son petit-fils. Ca lui permettait de penser à autre chose et de se sentir moins coupable. Faire la fête lui aérait l'esprit. De toute manière, à Fairy Tail, tout était prétexte à faire la fête, comme l'avait fait remarquer Charuru il n'y a pas longtemps.

Gildarts et Natsu se battaient. Où plutôt Natsu s'était fait envoyer contre un mur, sous les rires des membres de la guilde. Gildarts était plus qu'heureux du retour de Lisanna. Il avait regretté, lors de son retour, avoir fait une remarque à Natsu et apprendre la mort de la jeune fille. Il n'avait surtout pas voulu faire du mal au dragon slayer et avait vu la peine se refléter dans ses yeux.

- Hé, Natsu ! Le taquina-t-il. Pourquoi tu restes pas avec ton amoureuse ? Elle a du te manquer durant ces deux ans !

- Mon amoureuse ? Mais de qui...

- De Lisanna, idiot ! N'était-elle pas ta femme quand vous étiez plus jeunes ?

Ce fut la première fois que l'on vit Natsu devenir aussi rouge.

- C'était rien ! Puis en plus, j'ai jamais donné mon accord !

Lucy ne semblait pas affectée du retour de Lisanna. Bien. Cela ravissait la «caseuse de couples». Cela voudrait dire que Lucy ne serait pas triste si Lisanna et Natsu se mettaient ensembles. Restait à trouver avec qui la jolie blonde pourrait aller. Grey était éliminé d'office. Mieux valait ne pas s'interposer entre Juvia et son amour. Mirajane fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Qui d'autre à la guilde pouvait lui convenir ? Soudain, la blanche sembla avoir une illumination. Qui avait dit qu'il devait appartenir à la guilde ? Ca pouvait très bien être Hibiki. Elle avait entendu dire que Lucy le trouvait plutôt mignon et qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble lorsqu'il y avait eu coalition entre guildes pour vaincre les Oracion Seis. Et il y avait également Loki. Quoique la question se posait par rapport au monde des esprits. A mediter. Deux candidats qui méritaient réflexion.

Erza, inutile d'y songer. Elle n'oublierait jamais son Gerald, même s'il était maintenant emprisonné. Et mieux valait ne pas s'y frotter. Elle avait beau être désormais sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'était pas folle au point de se mettre la reine des fées à dos.

Evergreen, pas besoin de trop y réfléchir. Il semblerait que Elfman et elle...Etaient étrangement assortis.

Cana. A part son alcool, rien ne comptait pour elle. Autant faire une croix dessus.

En ce qui concernait Levy, elle se demandait si elle finirait avec Jett ou Droy.

Ayant fait le point sur les filles à caser, Mira se mit à essuyer et ranger les verres d'un air absent.

- Dis, Mira...Et toi, comment se passent tes amours ? Un mannequin comme toi doit avoir beaucoup de prétendants, non ?

Mirajane se tourna vers Lisanna, les joues rosées.

- Haha ! S'écria triomphalement Lisanna. Il y a anguille sous roche ! Au fait, où est Luxus ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est en mission ? C'est pourtant rare de voir le Raijinshuu présent alors que lui est absent.

Les joues de la barwoman devinrent plus rouges encore.

- Nooon ! Luxus et toi ?

- C'est une histoire très compliquée, dit Erza, s'installant aux côtés des Strauss. Luxus a d'abord refusé ses sentiments. Faut dire qu'il était arrogant et que tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était reprendre la guilde. Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais il a pété un plomb et a voulu prendre la tête de la guilde de force. Il est allé trop loin et le maître a du le bannir. Ils se sont vus avant qu'il ne parte et là...Luxus a promis de rendre ta soeur heureuse lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Lisanna fixa sa soeur avec émerveillement. Imaginer Luxus et sa sœur ensembles. Quoiqu'il y a deux ans, elle les avait imaginés ensembles. Elle avait même pensé pousser Mira dans les bras de Luxus s'il le fallait, mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas eu besoin de son aide.

- Luxus touchera pas ma soeur si c'est pas un homme ! Brailla soudain Elfman.

- Ne parles pas de Luxus comme ça, hurla Fried en réponse.

Ce fut le début d'une énième bagarre. Ca faisait plaisir d'être de retour, mais il lui fallait également apprendre tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Lisanna fixa les mages se battre avec attendrissement. Cette partie de la guilde lui avait vraiment manqué. Les seuls qui se battaient à Edolas étaient Lucy et Levy ou alors Lucy martyrisait Natsu. C'était sûr que voir certaines nouvelles têtes était perturbant. Et le décalage des deux ans qu'elle avait manqué n'était pas pour aider. Mais elle était de retour. Pour de bon.


	10. Entre soeurs

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Entre soeurs

Petit à petit, les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient fait au retour de Lisanna et avaient cessé de la couver du regard. Sauf Mirajane et Elfman. Mais c'était compréhensible. Alors que le train roulait en direction d'Omnibus, Lisanna se mit à observer sa sœur aînée. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme et il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle fut mannequin dans le _Weekly Sorcerer_. Il lui arrivait de comparer la Mirajane d'il y a deux ans à celle d'aujourd'hui et le changement la frappait de moins en moins.

Heureusement, durant ces deux ans, elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la douce Mirajane et en était moins surprise qu 'elle aurait du l'être. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner lors de sa prochaine séance de photos. Elles se retrouvaient ainsi entre sœurs et Lisanna pourrait l'interroger comme bon lui semblait. Elles n'étaient pas sœurs pour rien et Lisanna possédait également ce côté racontar et adorait cuisiner ses amies sur leurs amours. Mirajane avait beau être sa sœur, elle n'échapperait pas à cette règle. C'est vrai, Erza lui avait vaguement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre Luxus et sa sœur, mais la jeune fille voulait tout savoir _en détail_.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés au moins ? Toi qui adores parler, tu ne m'en as pas dit un seul mot ! Râla Lisanna en croisant les bras.

- Plusieurs fois, même. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, il faut remonter au début.

- Au début ? Jusqu'à où ?

Mirajane soupira, les yeux dans le vague.

- Lorsque je suis devenue de rang S,

- Déjà à cette époque vous vous cherchiez.

- Comment…S'étonna Mirajane.

- J'ai toujours été perspicace, tu t'en souviens ? Il y avait cette tension entre vous, mais vous refusiez de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre.

Mirajane eut un sourire face aux paroles de sa sœur.

- C'est vrai. Il y a quelques mois, avant la Fantasia, j'ai décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments. Comme tu le sais, il avait beaucoup changé après le départ de son père, aussi je n'espérais pas qu'il réponde à mes sentiments, mais je me devais d'ôter ce poids sur mes épaules et de lui avouer.

- Tu es sacrément courageuse ! Il a tout de suite avoué qu'il t'aimait ?

Mirajane secoua la tête.

- Tu sais, à cette époque, il était très arrogant et il n'a pas voulu reconnaître qu 'il m'aimait aussi. Il a préféré ignorer ses sentiments et se moquer de moi.

- Ca ne m'étonnes pas tellement. Luxus a toujours été celui qui dissimulait ses émotions. Surtout lorsque son père a été banni.

Lisanna était vraiment perspicace. Elle était de ces personnes qui arrivaient à percer les autres à jour.

- A partir de ce moment, seul le pouvoir l'intéressait, reprit Mirajane. Avant Fantasia, il a voulu prendre la guilde de force, comme te l'a expliqué Erza. Il nous as forcé à nous battre les uns contre les autres. C'est à ce moment que j'ai failli tuer Fried en utilisant Satan Soul. Il s'en était pris à Elfman et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Ensuite, j'ai tenté d'arrêter la folie de Luxus, mais c'est finalement Natsu qui y est parvenu, avec l'aide de Gajeel. Bien sûr, le jugement du maître est tombé : Luxus a blessé ses camarades, il ne pouvait qu'être banni.

- Quand est-ce qu'il a reconnu ses sentiments ? Demanda Lisanna, impatiente de la suite.

- Quand je l'ai vu partir, je l'ai rattrapé et c'est là, qu'il a réalisé. Il ne m'a pas dit clairement qu'il m'aimait, mais me l'a montré à sa façon.

- Ce que c'est romantique. J'aimerais bien que…

- Que ? Demanda Mirajane.

Le train arriva en gare, permettant à Lisanna d'esquiver la question, bien que Mirajane ne soit pas dupe. Elle avait vu les yeux de Lisanna lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Natsu. Ses yeux avaient brillé. Magnanime, Mirajane décida de laisser du répit à sa sœur. Elle s'occuperait de son cas plus tard. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte comme ça. Mirajane se mit à observer sa sœur du coin de l'œil d'un air calculateur. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se tourne vers elle, un air apeuré sur le visage.

- Tu fais vraiment peur quand tu me regardes comme ça, Mirajane.

La mannequin éclata de rire tandis qu'elles se mettaient en marche en direction des locaux du _Weekly Sorcerer. _Elle adorait voir les couples se former et elle faisait régulièrement un point sur les couples potentiels qui pouvaient se former à la guilde. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe quand elle n'avait rine à faire, non ? De toute manière, ce trait de caractère faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité et les mages avaient su s'y faire. Ils savaient désormais éviter de se trouver en sa présence quand ses yeux brillaient et qu'elle semblait perdue dans des pensées romantiques, des cœurs remplaçant presque ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi ils prenaient tous la fuite. Elle ne faisait que vouloir les aider, ils devraient donc être contents et profiter de sa science.

Lisanna essaya d'imaginer Luxus en tant que beau-frère. Elle n'y parvint pas. Autant elle arrivait à imaginer Luxus et Mirajane ensembles, autant elle avait du mal à l'imaginer proche d'Elfman et elle. Il était tellement solitaire et taciturne ! Il était déjà étonnant que Mirajane ait pu conquérir son cœur aussi « facilement ». Façon de parler bien sûr. C'était déjà énorme qu'il lui ait montré qu'il l'aimait, même si apparemment il n'avait pas fait de déclaration. Elle trouvait que c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Luxus mièvre et dégoulinant de romantisme ne serait pas Luxus après tout. Elle espérait que Luxus reviendrait bientôt. Elle avait trop hâte de les voir ensembles. Surtout qu'ils devaient faire un couple bien harmonieux tous les deux.

- Je pourrais être la marraine de votre premier enfant ? Lança-t-elle tout à coup.

Mirajane eut un petit rire et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- Je n'ai pas regardé aussi loin J'attends déjà qu'il revienne et fasse à nouveau partie de la guilde. Vous êtes tous bien pressés de nous voir devenir parents ! D'abord Bixrow, ensuite toi….

- C'est que vous êtes le seul couple de la guilde. A Earthland, Bisca et Arzack ne ce sont même pas déclarés. La suite logique de votre histoire est le mariage et les enfants. Ou les enfants et le mariage.

Mirajane ricana derrière sa main.

- Avant de vouloir devenir tante, vois déjà à te déclarer à celui que tu en aimes.

Lisanna lui lança un regard noir avant de ricaner à son tour. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et elles arrivèrent finalement devant les locaux du _Weekly Sorcerer. _C'était un grand bâtiment en pierre haut de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Lisanna siffla d'admiration.

- Que crois-tu ? Leurs ventes leur rapportent beaucoup. Ils ont les moyens de se payer une agence aussi luxueuse.

Les deux sœurs entrèrent et une femme aux cheveux verts et au sourire avenant les accueillit.

- Mirajane, quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu viens pour la séance ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Mira acquiesça.

- Ma sœur peut y assister ?

Le regard de la femme se posa sur Lisanna et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Ta…Ta sœur ? Mais…Alors…Les rumeurs sont vraies. En chantée de faire ta connaissance, Lisanna. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main de façon énergique. Jason t'attend à l'étage. De même humeur que d'habitude, finit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mirajane et Lisanna montèrent à l'étage. Mira toqua et elles entrèrent dans le bureau. Le bureau était encombré de papiers, les murs recouverts de photos de mages de guildes célèbres. Il y en avait quelques-unes de Mirajane, Natsu, Gajeel et bien d'autres.

- Coooooooollll ! Te voilà, Mira !

- Bonjour, Jason. Répondit sobrement Mirajane, face à l'enthousiasme du reporter.

- Qui est-ce qui t'accompagnes ?

- Il s'agit de ma petite sœur, Lisanna. J'espères que ça ne dérange pas la séance qu'elle soit présente.

Jason dévisagea Lisanna qui se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise.

- La beauté est héréditaire chez vous ! Coooooollllll !

Mirajane eut un sourire mélancolique. Les paroles de Jason lui firent brièvement penser à ses parents. Nul doute qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, qui était une vraie beauté. Lisanna était un beau mélange de leurs deux parents et Elfman ressemblait presque trait pour trait à leur père. Il fut un temps où ils avaient formé une famille heureuse tous les cinq. Mais ça, c'était avant que la mort ne frappe.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses tristes pensées. Jason continuait de monologuer en les fixant toutes les deux.

- Pas que je puisse juger de la beauté de votre frère.

Il se pencha en avant et se tourna vers Lisanna, les yeux brillants.

- Paraît que t'étais dans un autre monde. C'est si cooooooolllll !

- Pas autant que ça.

- Tu accepterais une interview ?

- Mira devait pas faire des photos ?

Jason se frotta le crâne, semblant réfléchir.

- Eh bien…On fait d'abord les photos et après l'interview. Ca vous va comme ça, les filles ?

- Pas de problème.

- Cooooollllll !

Lisanna s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et observa Mira prendre les poses que lui demandait Jason. Qui aurait cru que Mirajane, fille de Satan et redoutable démon puisse devenir aussi douce qu'un agneau et l'un des mannequins le plus demandé de Fiore ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle n'utilise plus ses pouvoirs magiques et se contente de rester derrière le bar ou de s'occuper de la guilde avec le maître. En y songeant, Mirajane pourrait prendre la relève du maître. Elle était presque formée pour. On ne savait pas quand Luxus reviendrait. Même si c'était sûr qu'il reviendrait. Rien que pour Mirajane, c'était obligé. Et Lisanna voulait assister à leurs retrouvailles. Elle était sûre que ce serait romantique à souhait. Quoique….Il s'agissait tout de même de Luxus. Pas sûr qu'il sache être romantique. Bourrin, oui. Mais romantique ?

Jason se tourna vers Lisanna, quémandant du regard l'interview qu'il lui avait demandée auparavant. Se résignant en soupirant, Lisanna se leva et alla vers lui.

- L'article paraîtra la semaine prochaine. Merci les filles, c'était cooooollll !

- Merci à toi, Jason.

Elles quittèrent le bâtiment et furent brièvement aveuglées par le soleil.

- Jason est un sacré numéro. Dis-moi, comment t'es-tu fait remarquer par le magasine ? Il y a deux ans, tu aurais envoyé un coup de poing de la figure de tout garçon te draguant. Alors, un reporter te demandant de poser pour son magasine…C'est difficile à imaginer.

Mira eut un petit rire cristallin.

- C'est vrai. Je me rappelle de ce pauvre Hibiki.

- Tu l'as littéralement envoyé dans un mur.

- Pour en revenir au _Weekly Sorcerer_, c'était peu de temps après ta « mort ». Je ne faisais rien d'autre de mes journées que de rester avachie sur une table pendant qu'Elfman partait le plus souvent possible en mission. Ja son était venu faire un reportage à cause des dégâts que la guilde causait un peu partout. A cette époque, j'avais déjà changé de style car je ne supportais plus de voir celle que je considérais comme responsable de l'incident durant la S-Quest. Il avait fallu que je change du tout au tout. Jason m'a remarquée et m'a demandé si j'acceptais qu'il me prenne en photo. J'ai dit oui et voilà le résultat. Peu de temps après, le maître m'a proposé de passer derrière le bar et petit à petit, j'ai aidé de plus en plus.

- Tu pourrais très bien être le prochain maître.

- Pas sûr. Le jour de la retraite du maître n'est pas encore arrivé. Et j'oses espérer qu'avant ce jour, Luxus sera réintégré à la guilde.

- Il y a intérêt ! Je veux plein de neveux et de nièces courant partout !

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire en se dirigeant vers la gare. Elles se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. Toutes les deux rêvaient de grandes choses pour les personnes leur étant chères. Autant Mirajane ne pensait qu'aux couples, mais Lisanna, elle, voyait déjà la prochaine génération de mages. Et au vu de certains mélanges entre mages, ça risquait d'être plus explosif que la leur. Ils s'amuseraient bien d'ici quelques années.

- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas les sœurs féeriques de Fairy Tail ? Je te trouvais déjà belle, Mirajane, mais ta sœur l'est tout autant que toi.

Mirajane se tourna vers la voix de l'homme qui avait parlé et écarquilla les yeux.


	11. Rumeurs

Merci à ceux qui me lisent !

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le mage de rang S de Quatro Cerberos.

- Bacchus ? Mais que fais-tu par ici ? Ta guilde n'est pas dans le coin !

Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de l'ivrogne.

- Je reviens d'une mission et je trouves deux magnifiques créatures comme vous dans les parages. De quoi être comblé.

Mira serra les poings. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Il affichait en permanence un air lubrique lorsqu'ils se croisaient et ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ne poses jamais une telle question à un homme, ma jolie.

Le regard de Bacchus glissa sur son corps et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle détestait cette sensation. Elle détestait cet homme et ses manières déplacées. Lisanna ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer les deux mages s'affronter du regard.

- C'était donc elle, la sœur que tu as perdue.

Son regard de prédateur glissa sur Lisanna qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se défendre de son regard. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Bacchus qui se tourna à nouveau vers Mirajane.

- Ces rumeurs qui circulent, elles sont vraies ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Quelles rumeurs ? Releva-t-elle, reculant pour instaurer une certaine distance entre eux deux.

Elle n'aimait pas le savoir proche d'elle.

- Paraît que ce cher Luxus s'est fait bannir.

Il ricana en fixant les deux sœurs mages de Fairy Tail. Le cœur de Mira s'était mis à battre la chamade à la mention de Luxus. Elle ne supporta pas le rire de Bacchus et si Lisanna n'avait pas posé la main sur son épaule, elle se serait énervée. Elle lança un regard noir à Bacchus.

- Ooooh, j'aimes voir la rage dans tes yeux. Je n 'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la voir auparavant. On peut savoir pourquoi Luxus a été banni ? Perdre un si bon élément, c'est un coup dur pour Fairy Tail. Ironisa-t-il.

- Ca ne te regardes, pas, abruti. Répondit Mirajane en saisissant le bras de Lisanna et en se mettant à marcher.

Bacchus leur emboîta le pas. Ce que ce type pouvait être exaspérant !

- Allez, réponds-moi, Mira. Si tu me répond, je vous fiche la paix.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il a voulu prendre la guilde de force. Voilà, t'es content ?

Bacchus eut un long fou rire qui acheva d'agacer Mira.

- Il est crétin votre pote ! Il aurait été à la tête de la guilde dans quelques années en se tenant bien ! Dis-moi…les autres rumeurs, elles sont vraies aussi ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant dangereusement vers elle.

Il était vraiment près, mais le ton qu'il avait pris l'intriguait. Et son regard moqueur aussi d'ailleurs.

- Paraît que tu serais amoureuse de ce crétin de foudroyé !

Des violentes rougeurs marbrèrent ses joues et Bacchus la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Toi et lui ? Ca reste invraisemblable ! Tu serais bien mieux avec moi !

Il passa le bras sur l'épaule de la belle serveuse, riant sous le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

- Tu comprendras jamais ce que veut dire « non », je me trompes ? Et d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être au courant ?

Elle en était intriguée. Parce qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne hormis aux membres de la guilde. Et personne ne serait allé répéter ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, elle en était convaincue à cent pour cent. Alors comment ?

- Ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Je n'ai jamais assimilé sa signification. Un refus face à moi sera toujours impossible.

Plus vantard que lui, ce n'était pas possible, songea Mirajane, se débarrassant de son bras avec dégoût. Il battait même Luxus lorsqu'il était dans ses meilleurs jours, alors c'était dire !

- Et pour répondre à ta question, les gens de votre ville ont la langue bien pendue : ils t'ont vue le rattraper et certains ont vu vos adieux déchirants, ma jolie. Vous êtes vraiment mal assortis. Tu ferais mieux de sortir avec moi. Je suis bien meilleur que lui : la preuve en est que je ne me suis jamais fait bannir de ma propre guilde.

- Tout comme tu ne peux accepter un « non », saches que je ne dirais jamais « oui » à tes ridicules demandes.

Bacchus éclata d'un rire tonitruant, se tapant les cuisses avec sa main.

- Tu me plais vraiment, Mira. Des filles comme toi, ça court pas les rues. Et saches que quand on me résistes, ça m'attire encore plus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés lorsqu 'elle était devenue de rang S, il ne cessait de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Mais elle ne supportait pas les garçons de son espèce et il pouvait toujours courir s'il espérait qu'un jour elle sorte avec lui.

- Et toi, ma belle ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Lisanna qui le fixa avec animosité.

Face à la réaction de la benjamine des Strauss, il eut un autre rire tonitruant. Lisanna haussa les sourcils. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Insistant, imbu de sa personne, il marchait en se pavanant. C'était loin d'être l'homme de ses rêves comme son Natsu. Elle réfréna cette pensée. Natsu était bien loin d'être prêt. Il ne connaissait rien aux sentiments. Et depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Edolas, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés au final. Il faut dire qu'elle n'osait pas trop s'immiscer dans l'équipe qu'il formait avec Erza, Lucy, Grey et Happy. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir de trop.

- Ne rêves pas Bacchus, tu n'auras ni Lisanna, ni moi. Intervint Mirajane sortant sa sœur de ses pensées rêveuses.

Le jeune homme la fixa, les yeux étincelants.

- Moi je te garantis qu'un jour, je vous aurais. Toutes les deux. Et la même nuit. Souffla-t-il.

Il était encore plus répugnant qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Un frisson d'horreur la saisit aux images qui avaient accompagné les mots de Bacchus. Ils arrivaient enfin à la gare, et Mira espéra qu'il leur ficherait enfin la paix.

- Et après, tu oses être étonné que ta réputation soit douteuse ?

Les trois mages se retournèrent à l'entente de la voix rauque et la cœur de Mirajane s'emballa lorsqu'elle tomba dans les yeux verts de Luxus.

Pourquoi il repassait par Omnibus, il se le demandait. Mais il avait eu besoin de faire un petit retour aux sources. De là, il prendrait le train et ferait un petit tour à Magnolia, en espérant ne pas croiser le vieux. Il avait le mal du pays, il n'y pouvait rien. Et il voulait s'assurer que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues soient vraies. Il en serait heureux pour Mira et Elfman si ce qu'il avait entendu dire était vrai. Il ne s'avoua pas qu'il espérait tomber sur Mirajane. Non. Il venait juste vérifier la véracité du retour de Lisanna. Rien de plus, pas vrai ?

Il passa devant le bâtiment du _Weekly Sorcerer _et une fois de plus, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la serveuse aux cheveux blancs. Depuis qu'il était parti de la guilde, il achetait régulièrement le magasine, guettant les photos de son modèle préféré. Mais elle n'avait pas fait une seule apparition, le frustrant. Pas qu'il ait besoin de photos pour penser à elle ou se rappeler de son visage. C'était juste que les photos qu'elle faisait dans ce magasine étaient toujours magnifiques.

Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux en épis et repensa au retour de Lisanna. Paraissait qu'elle avait été aspirée dans un autre monde. Il se mit à imagine les retrouvailles entre Mira, Elfman et elle et espérait que la guilde avait fêté ça dignement. Il eut un sourire nostalgique, songeant que cette pensée était plus qu'idiote. Bien entendu qu'ils avaient fait la fête, autrement, ce ne serait pas la Fairy Tail qu'il avait connue.

Il se demanda si Lisanna avait changé ou si elle était restée égale à elle-même, pleine de joie de vivre, perspicace et à sourire tout le temps. Il avait quand même du mal à croire à ces rumeurs. Un autre monde, semblable au leur, mais tout en inversé, ça paraissait plus qu'invraisemblable. Mais si grâce à ça, Lisanna était de retour, c'était tant mieux. Parce qu'il se rappelait sans peine de la détresse de Mira et Elfman. Et de Natsu. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Natsu avait au début refusé de croire à al mort de la jeune fille parce qu'il n'y avait pas de corps. Mais il avait été obligé de s'y faire et ça l'avait changé aussi.

A l'époque, Luxus avait beau être un sale petit con -il le reconnaissait lui-même- il avait vu les changements opérés en Natsu. D'ailleurs, les retrouvailles entre Lisanna et l'enflammé, ça avait du être quelque chose, songea-t-il avec un sourire, fixant le ciel dégagé de tous nuages.

_- Il est crétin votre pote ! Il aurait été à la tête de la guilde dans quelques années en se tenant bien ! Dis-moi…les autres rumeurs, elles sont vraies aussi ? _

Tiens, voila qu'on parlait de lui. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne s'y était pas habitué, son bannissement avait vite été ébruité. Il ne voyait pas les gens qui parlaient de sa personne, mais il tendit l'oreille, curieux, car il avait reconnu la voix de ce crétin de Bacchus. A l'époque, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Mais avec le recul, il le savait désormais. C'était parce qu'à la moindre occasion, il draguait Mirajane, même dans le passé.

_- Paraît que tu serais amoureuse de ce crétin de foudroyé ! _

Les mots firent leur chemin dans le cerveau du mage de foudre et il accéléra le pas. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne amoureuse de lui. Et c'était Mira.

_- Toi et lui ? Ca reste invraisemblable ! Tu serais bien mieux avec moi ! _

Luxus serra les poings, la rage courant dans ses veines. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce blanc bec ? Il n'avait pas le droit de draguer _sa _copine, même s'il était absent. Il reviendrait et le cœur de Mira était à lui et à personne d'autre !

Il accéléra encore le pas et put enfin voir les personnes qui avaient parlées. D'abord, il y avait Bacchus, bien trop proche de Mirajane à son goût et il fit la moue. Ensuite, aux côtés de Mirajane, une fille aux cheveux blancs et courts. Tout à sa surprise, il se désintéressa de la conversation et sa colère se calma. Un peu seulement.

Les rumeurs avaient donc été vraies. S'il n'y avait pas eu Bacchus, il aurait été content de retrouver Mirajane et Lisanna par hasard. Mais il y avait ce crétin arrogant. Il songea qu'il était au moins aussi arrogant que lui il n'y a pas longtemps.

_- Tout comme tu ne peux accepter un « non », saches que je ne dirais jamais « oui » à tes ridicules demandes._

Bien joué, Mira. Songea-t-il, fixant ses longs cheveux blancs onduler. Même voir des photos n'aurait pas suffi. Il préférait de loin la voir « en vrai ». Ce n 'était pas comparable.

_- Tu me plais vraiment, Mira. Des filles comme toi, ça court pas les rues. Et saches que quand on me résistes, ça m'attire encore plus._

La colère revint, plus dévastatrice qu'auparavant. C'était SA Mira ! Personne avait le droit de la draguer sous son nez, non mais oh ! Il allait voir ce crétin !

_- Et toi, ma belle ? _

Il était fou. Draguer Lisanna, et sous les yeux de Mirajane, en plus ! Il fallait être sacrément atteint. Et Bacchus l'était apparemment.

_- Ne rêves pas Bacchus, tu n'auras ni Lisanna, ni moi. _

Bien sûr, qu'il n'en aurait aucune des deux. Lisanna serait avec Natsu. Il songea que du coup, Natsu, serait son beau-frère. Oh, misère !

_- Moi je te garantis qu'un jour, je vous aurais. Toutes les deux. Et la même nuit. _

Là, la coupe était pleine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

_- Et après, tu oses être étonné que ta réputation soit douteuse ? _

Les trois mages se retournèrent et il vit d'abord les yeux noirs de Bacchus briller d'ironie, ses poings se crisper et son corps se tendre. Il croisa ensuite les yeux bleus ciel de Lisanna, le doux sourire qu'elle arborait déjà étant enfant aux lèvres. Et enfin, il croisa les yeux bleus nuit de Mirajane et il en oublia le reste. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, seuls au monde.


	12. Retrouvailles explosives

- On peut savoir ce qu'un banni comme toi fait dans le coin ? T'as rien à faire par ici. Le taquina Bacchus, brisant le lien entre Luxus et Mirajane, défiant le mage de foudre du regard.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Bacchus serait atomisé et déjà mort et enterré. L'ivrogne ne put s'empêcher de pousser plus loin et posa brièvement la main sur la hanche de Mira qui se dégagea sèchement de son étreinte.

- Tu l'auras cherché, abruti dégénéré !

Sur ces paroles très intelligentes, Luxus se rua sur Bacchus en invoquant la foudre. Lisanna tira Mirajane, l'éloignant du combat des deux mages. Celle-ci secouait la tête d'un air désabusé. On aurait dit deux coqs. Mais c'est vrai que ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais apprécié plus que cela. Ayant envie de pousser plus loin, tout en évitant la main électrique de Luxus, Bacchus lui lança :

- A ton avis, qui va s'occuper de ta chérie durant ton absence ? C'est pas demain la veille que tu seras réintégré, connaissant le vieux Makarov. Et laisser une plante aussi sexy faner en t'attendant, ce ne serait pas humain !

Luxus eut un sourire lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'électrocuter. Un sourire de triomphe.

- Tu n'auras jamais Mira, mon vieux. Et tu sembles oublier que c'est _moi_ qu'elle a choisi et que c'est moi qui t'ai toujours battu par le passé.

- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire trophée ! Hurla la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons en courant.

Luxus la regarda s'éloigner avec regrets. Mais elle était avec lui, non ? C'était normal qu'il la défende ! Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et interrogea Lisanna du regard. Cet instant d'inattention suffit pour que Bacchus ait le temps de lui asséner quelques coups, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Pensant déjà avoir la victoire. C'était mal connaître Luxus.

Lisanna fixait le combat avec fascination. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de courir après Mira. Ce n'est pas elle qui devait la rattraper. Elle vit des canines dépasser de la bouche de Luxus et écarquilla les yeux. Un chasseur de dragons ? Luxus était un chasseur de dragons ? Comme Natsu ? C'était vraiment difficile à croire !

- Hurlement du dragon foudroyant !

Bacchus se fit rétamer par l'attaque du blondinet qui reprit son souffle et son aspect normal. Il laissa Bacchus s'effondrer au sol et marcha jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Lisanna.

- Désolé de te souhaiter bon retour en pareilles circonstances.

- C'est l'intention qui compte. Dit-elle avec son sourire enfantin.

Un silence s'installa brièvement entre eux et Luxus passa la main dans ses cheveux en épis, gêné par la situation.

- Tu saurais pas où aurait pu aller Mira ? Et ce qu'elle me reproche exactement ?

Lisanna leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de stupidité. Certes, les hommes n'étaient pas des flèches mais Luxus était tout de même censé être un peu intelligent. Quoique son comportement il y a quelques minutes était loin d'être intelligent !

- Elle est partie vers le lac qui se trouve ne amont de la ville. Et pour ce qui est du reste, tu lui demanderas lorsque tu l'auras retrouvée. Je vais vous attendre à la terrasse de ce café. Dit-elle, lui montrant une enseigne non loin d'eux.

Autant les laisser se retrouver en paix, même si elle aurait adoré voir leurs « vraies » retrouvailles vu que Bacchus avait tout gâché. Elle regarda Luxus s'éloigner à la hâte avec un sourire. Y'avait pas à dire, Mira en avait bien de la chance.

Bon sang, où était-elle passée ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie, ni quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il s'était contenté de la défendre et elle partait faire la tête ! Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes ! Elles étaient beaucoup trop compliquées pour lui.

Il repensa à Bacchus, se demandant pourquoi il s'était laissé battre. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir battu aussi facilement. Il le savait pour l'avoir affronté à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. A moins qu'a trop boire, il s'était ramolli ?

Il haussa les épaules et accéléra le pas. Il devait la retrouver parce qu'il sentait que s'il ne la retrouvait pas, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. Pas bon du tout. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait cet horrible sentiment. S'il avait été un chasseur de dragons de la première génération, il aurait probablement pu la retrouver grâce à son odorat. Mais il n'avait pas l'odorat aussi développé qu'eux. Bien sûr, il était plus développé que pour des gens normaux, mais pas au point de Gajeel et Natsu. Ni au point de la troisième chasseuse de dragons qui avait rejoint la guilde. Il avait entendu son nom mais ne s'en rappelait plus précisément. Il se rappelait cependant qu'elle était jeune.

Il arriva enfin au lac qui bordait la ville. Dos à lui, Mirajane lançait des cailloux dans l'eau, ses cheveux volant dans le vent. Il resta un instant à l'observer avant de s'avancer vers elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. Pas qu'il avait peur. Mais il sentait qu'elle était en colère. Et Mirajane en colère…

Luxus avait raison de penser que Bacchus s'était laissé battre. Voir le mage de foudre s'énerver lui avait suffi. Il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds et c'est ce qu'il avait recherché dès le début. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il n'aimait pas Luxus. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'est tout. Et qu'un type comme lui puisse se pavaner avec une créature comme Mirajane Strauss à son bras le rendait fou de colère. Mirajane était trop belle et trop douce pour traîner avec un voyou comme Luxus Draer. Et puis, il fallait avouer que Bacchus aurait bien aimé profiter de ses charmes. Fallait dire ce qui était : elle avait des formes là où il le fallait et la vue était plus qu'agréable quand on se trouvait face à elle.

Sa sœur n'était pas mal non plus. En plus discrète et encore plus douce. S'il devait choisir entre les deux, il ne saurait pas laquelle prendre. Les deux jeunes filles se valaient. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait affirmé qu'un jour, il les aurait toutes les deux pour une nuit. Personne ne lui résistait. Ce n' est pas ces deux filles qui y feraient exception !

Mirajane essuya rageusement la larme traîtresse qui avait roulé sur sa joue et saisit un autre caillou pour le jeter dans le lac. C'était puéril, mais ce geste la calmait. Elle qui avait pensé qu'il avait changé ! Mais non, elle n'était donc qu'un simple trophée à ses yeux ! Et elle qui avait été si heureuse en le voyant !

Des bras encerclèrent sa taille et elle sut que c'était _lui. _Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Bon, au moins il l'avait rattrapée, c'était déjà un bon point pour lui ! Son visage se décrispa et ses traits s'adoucirent mais elle restait en colère contre le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas le droit de la considérer comme un objet, c'est tout.

- Je sais pas pourquoi t'es énervée, mais si c'est à cause de moi, désolé. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna tout en levant les yeux. Il n'y avait que les hommes pour ne pas comprendre les sentiments des femmes.

- Luxus Draer qui s'excuse ? Une grande première ! Lança-t-elle avec acidité.

- Et Mirajane Strauss, qui utilise le sarcasme ? Ca faisait longtemps. S'amusa-t-il.

Elle essaya de ne pas sourire. Mais c'était dur ! Luxus la tourna vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle déjà ?

De son côté, Luxus savourait le fait de la sentir se blottir plus contre luI. C'est donc qu'elle n'était pas autant en colère qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Tu es stupide si tu n'as toujours pas compris, lâcha-t-elle contre son torse.

Luxus la relâcha et leurs regards se nouèrent, l'espace d'un instant.

- Eh bien expliques-moi. Je ne suis qu'au pauvre homme perdu en ce qui concerne les réactions des femmes et en particulier les tiennes.

Mirajane rit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Au moins, tu le reconnais.

Il fit une moue de petit garçon boudeur et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pourtant simple. Quand tu as parlé à Bacchus, on aurait dit que je n'étais qu'un trophée ou un objet.

Luxus écarquilla les yeux et la fixa avec incrédulité. Comment avait-elle pu croire ça ?

- Je voulais seulement te défendre, petite imbécile ! Dit-il avec affection.

- T'as pas le droit de m'insulter ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l 'embrassa du bout des lèvres . Luxus ne résista pas bien longtemps et posa les mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. C'était le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis que Luxus avait compris ses sentiments envers l'ambassadrice de Fairy Tail et c'était vraiment magique. Ils mirent finalement fin au baiser et Luxus se contenta de la fixer, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

- Que fais-tu à Omnibus, d'ailleurs ?

- Disons que j'avais le mal du pays. Et qu'un fille me manquait.

- Elle est jolie au moins ?

- C'est la plus belle que je connaisse. Ta sœur doit s'inquiéter. On ferait mieux de la retrouver.

Ils commencèrent à marcher et Luxus entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de Mirajane, les joues un peu roses.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?

- Arrêtes ! Râla-t-il. Tu vas casser mon image de gros dur !

Mirajane retint un rire moqueur. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, son Luxus !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver mignons en les voyant arriver main dans la main. Et le sourire éclatant de sa sœur lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle se leva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

- C'est quoi le programme ? On rentre à Magnolia où je dois vous laisser faire des trucs de couples ?

Luxus ébouriffa les cheveux de Lisanna.

- Nan. On va à Magnolia. Faut que je parles au vieux.

- Avoues que tu veux en profiter d'être seul avec ma sœur. Mais t'en fais pas, je vous dérangerait pas !

- T'es restée aussi agaçante que quand t'étais petite, morveuse.

Lisanna sourit sous l'horrible surnom.

- On ferait mieux d'aller à la gare, alors.

- Let's go ! S'exclama Lisanna avec son entrain habituel.

C'est dans un silence apaisant qu'ils firent route vers la gare.

- Dis, Luxus…Je pourrais être la marraine de votre premier enfant ?

Luxus blanchit. Et verdit. Puis rougit. Tout ça en même pas trois secondes sous les rires des deux filles de la famille Strauss. C'est qu'ils n'en étaient même pas là dans leur relation. Et imaginer la façon de faire des enfants avec Mirajane…. Nan. Fallait pas y penser. Penser au vieux. Ouais. Ca allait mieux. Penser au vieux qui se baladait régulièrement à poil dans la piscine de la guilde; Voilà, il était calmé.

Il lança un regard noir à Lisanna qui riait sous cape.

- Allez, quoi, je veux pleins de mini-Mira et mini-Luxus à dorloter, moi !

- Ouais, ben y'a encore le temps, ma petite !

Lisanna eut une fausse mine boudeuse.

- Z'avez intérêt à ce que je sois tata, moi je vous le dis !

- Pitié, Mira, sauves-moi de ce monstre !

Mirajane rit alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un compartiment. Lisanna se mit face à eux. Luxus s'assit et Mira s'installa à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours entrecroisées, la tête sur l'épaule du blond. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'endormir et Luxus l'installa du mieux qu'il put sans la réveiller. Il mit la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Maintenant que Mira dort, on peut parler sérieusement toi et moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui sortir ?

- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ou de la faire pleurer. Sinon, je te jures que je te massacres.

Luxus acquiesça, touché. Il trouvait vraiment mignon que Lisanna défende sa sœur comme elle le faisait. Même si Lisanna ne pourrait jamais le massacrer.

- Je lui en ferais pas. Elle a assez souffert à cause de moi. Et à cause de ta mort. Je suis content de la voir radieuse comme elle l'est . Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour, morveuse.

Lisanna lui sourit tandis qu'il fixait le visage endormi de Mirajane. Et le train continuait d'avancer vers Magnolia, crachant des volutes de vapeur dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement. La journée avait été rude et Lisanna finit également par s'endormir. Seul Luxus garda les yeux ouverts, veillant sur les deux sœurs.


	13. Discussions

Il haïssait les trains. Vraiment. Heureusement que les deux sœurs dormaient où son image aurait été cassée. Quoique Mirajane connaissait son secret. Il ne prenait le train que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait horreur de se sentir de cette manière. Il détestait être impuissant. Il devait avoir la maîtrise des choses, c'est tout.

Heureusement, ils seraient bientôt à Magnolia. Et il se sentirait mieux. Se sentir mal dans les transports comme Natsu, c'était une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il se demanda un instant comment le vieux allait réagir. Il allait se foutre en rogne, il le sentait. Mais il était important qu'il le voie. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il avait appris sur Iwan. C'était d'une importance cruciale. Fairy Tail devait être avertie.

Il imaginait déjà les réactions lorsqu'on le verrait de retour à la guilde. Natsu le défierait avec un énorme sourire banane sur le visage. Erza ne ferait rien de spécial. Elle laisserait le maître régler la chose. Certains comme Grey ne réagiraient même pas. Gajeel resterait indifférent. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais le mage restait dur à comprendre. Du peu qu'il en avait vu, d'ailleurs.

Celui qui le faisait le plus s'inquiéter restait son grand-père. Il ne voulait pas le voir en rogne une fois de plus. Il ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois, il en était persuadé. Il ne supporterait pas surtout de lire la même tristesse dans ses yeux que quand il l'avait banni. Et la déception aussi. Décevoir son grand-père était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter et bien évidemment, il avait lamentablement échoué. C'était l'une des choses qu'il regrettait le plus. Avoir déçu son grand-père. Parce que plus petit, il s'était toujours juré de le rendre fier de lui.

En se réveillant, Mira se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de Luxus, qui, le teint un peu pâle, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'il avait aussi le mal de transports. Sous une forme moins virulente que celle de Natsu, certes. Mais il l'avait. A quoi pouvait-il penser avec un visage pareil ? Loin d'être détendus, ses traits étaient crispés et ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Et puis d'ailleurs, voulait-il se rendre jusqu'à la guilde ? Parce qu'elle doutait franchement que Luxus soit accueilli les bras ouverts. Certes, il avait été quasiment pardonné par tous, mais certains avaient la rancune tenace et ne souhaiteraient pas le voir revenir. Elle avait beau faire semblant de ne pas le voir, elle savait que certains mages ne parlaient pas mal de lui parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça lui revienne aux oreilles. Elle n'était pas aussi dupe qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Luxus reprit ses esprits lorsque le train s'arrêta et que les deux sœurs se relevèrent d'un même ensemble. Le teint encore un peu pâle, il se hâta de descendre de cet engin de torture suivi de Mirajane et Lisanna qui se parlaient à voix basse. Il n'écouta pas leur conversation. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Même si en tendant l'oreille il aurait pu entendre, il ne voulait pas les espionner non plus. Il les entendit essayer de rire discrètement et leva les yeux au ciel. Les femmes décidément, il ne les comprendrait jamais !

Mirajane saisit sa main dans la sienne et il tenta de rester impassible. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il était peu habitué de contacts comme celui-ci. En général, quand il sortait avec une fille, ce n'était que pour un soir et après il n'en entendait plus parler. Parce qu'il ne cherchait pas plus. Il couchait et c'était tout. Mais avec Mira, c'était différent. Il l'aimait et ça changeait tout. Ca le rendait guimauve, mais seulement avec elle. Et encore heureux ! Si tout le monde le voyait comme il était avec elle, bonjour l'horreur ! En connaissant certains, il était persuadé qu'ils se moqueraient de lui et pas qu'un peu ! Hors de question qu'on le voie guimauve. Mira ou pas. De toute manière, il ne venait pas à Fairy Tail pour être réintégré ou quelque chose de ce genre. Naaaan. Fallait juste qu'il parle au vieux. Même si rien que cette idée le faisait stresser comme un dingue. Il se racla la gorge quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la guilde et marcha un peu plus lentement. Arrivés à quelques mètres, il s'arrêta totalement, fixant la bâtiment avec appréhension.

- Je penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'entrer. J'ai pas envie de me faire lyncher. Tu crois pas que tu pourrais chercher le vieux ? Demanda-t-il à Mirajane.

La barwoman le fixa un instant et acquiesça.

- Je vais te le chercher. Mais je veux savoir de quoi tu lui auras parlé et t'as pas intérêt de filer à l'anglaise, je te préviens !

Face au regard menaçant de sa copine, Luxus acquiesça. Il connaissait sa forme de Satan Soul pour l'avoir déjà affrontée. Il savait qu'à « cause » de lui, elle l'avait retrouvée et ne voulait pas se trouver face à elle.

- A toute à l'heure, alors.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rentrer dans la guilde, suivie de Lisanna qui fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

A peine furent-elles rentrées dans la guilde que Lisanna fut accostée par une Lucy surexcitée. Elle s'en étonna, ne l'ayant pas encore beaucoup côtoyée depuis qu'elle était de retour. Après tout, elle ne souhaitait pas l'éclipser dans l'équipe et donc essayait de ne pas trop coller Natsu. Lucy saisit ses mains entre les siennes, les yeux brillants.

- Viens à notre table, Lisanna.

- Tu…Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger !

- Allez, viens. Tu ne vas pas refuser de passer du temps avec Natsu quand même !

Lisanna la fixa, essayant de ne pas rougir sous le regard marron de Lucy. Ses arguments étaient valables. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Lucy à la table qu'occupaient Grey Erza, Happy et Natsu. Lucy fit un clin d'œil à Happy, qui échappa au regard océan de Lisanna qui s'assit à côté de son ami d'enfance.

- Yosh, Lisanna ! T'es enfin rentrée !

- Je ne suis partie qu'une journée, Natsu.

- Ca paraît toujours long vu le temps que tu as passé loin de nous ces deux dernières années.

- Natsu ! La subtilité, tu connais pas ? Grogna Erza.

Lisanna haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Ce ne serait pas _mon _Natsu autrement.

Avant de regretter ses paroles, devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Grey eut un ricanement, Erza eut la lèvre qui se releva en un demi-sourire. Happy était parti rejoindre Sharuru ce qui l'empêcha de crier son reconnu '_Tu l'aiiiiiiimes !'_. Heureusement pour elle. Natsu avait plongé sur son verre, évitant le regard moqueur de Grey qu'il ne supporta pas. Lucy eut une toute autre réaction. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle se pencha vers Lisanna.

- _Ton_ Natsu, hein ?

Sur le coup-là, Lisanna ne le sentait pas. Mais pas du tout. Le sourire de Lucy lui faisait penser à la Lucy d'Edolas lorsqu'elle préparait un mauvais coup à Levy. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes en fin de compte.

- Il a du te manquer, non ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question à deux jewels ? Bien évidemment qu'il lui avait manqué ! C'était son meilleur ami ! Bon, elle espérait plus, mais….Natsu était Natsu. Elle doutait qu'il comprenne réellement quelque chose aux sentiments. A part quand il s'agissait de s'énerver pour combattre des ennemis. Et la tristesse aussi. Mais les sentiments amoureux, elle ne le pensait pas.

- Pourquoi poser cette question ? C'est évident, non ! S'écria Lisanna, sur la défensive.

Elle n'aimait pas se sentir prise au piège comme elle l'était actuellement. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Natsu relevait la tête et la dévisagea un instant.

- Oh allez, on te taquines ! Dit Grey, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection .

Lisanna lui lança un regard noir, tout en aplatissant les cheveux qu'il avait décoiffés.

- Je trouves pas ça marrant.

Elle sentit un regard noir sur elle et se tourna pour voir Juvia la fixer d'un œil mauvais. C'est vrai. Elle avait oublié qu'ici, c'était Juvia qui aimait Grey. Et il l'avait touchée, donc la jeune fille de la pluie devait en être jalouse. Quoi de plus normal ? Lisanna lui fit un regard d'excuses et se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis. Natsu et Grey se fixaient en chiens de faïence. Ca c'est une chose qui n'avait pas changé du tout. Natsu et Grey étaient restés égaux à eux-mêmes et elle se prit à avoir un sourire nostalgique en les regardant, prêts à s'affronter.

- Tu peux bien me l'avouer à moi. Tu aimes Natsu. Murmura Lucy.

- …

Le silence de Lisanna accentua le sourire de Lucy, valant tous les aveux du monde. Lisanna serra les poings, jetant un regard à Natsu afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas entendu vu l'ouïe plus développée que la normale qu'il possédait. Heureusement, il était bien trop préoccupé à se chamailler avec Grey pour prêter attention à la conversation des deux jeunes filles. Mais Lisanna ne comprenait pas. Lucy n'aurait pas du lui demander ça avec le sourire ! Elle fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Tu n'as pas l'air contente. Souligna Lucy, la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

- C'est pas que je suis pas contente, mais je ne comprends pas ! Tu as une rivale en face de toi et tu souris comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas normal !

- Une rivale en face de moi ?

Ce fut à Lucy de réfléchir durant un petit instant avant d'éclater de rire en tapant du poing sur la table. Erza la regarda avec un air affligé, la prenant définitivement pour une folle. Lisanna fixait la blonde avec incompréhension, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait. La situation la dépassait vraiment.

- Moi….Amoureuse de Natsu Tu plaisantes !

Lucy essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient de ses paupières et fixa Lisanna d'un air joyeux.

- C'est pour ça que tu évitais Natsu, alors.

- Un peu. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Et puis….C'est ton équipe, pas la mienne. Je ne veux pas m'incruster et te prendre la place.

Lucy la regarda avec ahurissement.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça. Tu ne prendras pas ma place puisque tu reprendras la tienne auprès de Natsu.

Lisanna rougit une fois encore. Lucy se leva et la saisit par la main.

- D'ailleurs, on a décidé que Natsu et toi alliez faire une mission ensembles afin que vous puissiez vous retrouver. Parce que autant lui que toi en avez besoin et vous vous êtes évités tous les deux depuis que tu es de retour.

- Mais…

- Aucun refus ne sera toléré !

Lisanna sauta au cou de Lucy et la serra dans ses bras, murmurant un simple merci à son oreille. Lucy sourit et la conduisit au panneau des missions tandis que Ezra -qui avait réussi à séparer Grey et Natsu- en faisait de même avec le dragon slayer.

La mage chevalière et la constellationiste leur choisirent une mission et les poussèrent littéralement hors de la guilde. Une fois ceci fait, elles se tapèrent dans la main, apercevant du coin de l'œil le maître quitter la guilde à son tour.

Luxus attendait patiemment en tapant du pied. Stressé ? Naaaan. Ou rien qu'un peu. Un tout petit peu. Il vit les portes de la guilde s'ouvrir sur Natsu et Lisanna, une feuille de mission dans la main de l'enflammé. Une bonne chose de faite. Il espérait que cette mission les rapprocherait. Même si avoir Natsu comme beau-frère ne l'enchantait que moyennement. Il n'aurait pas le choix, il ferait avec, c'est tout. La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit à nouveau …Sur Makarov. Misère. Il se redressa légèrement, la gorge sèche. Le maître de la guilde avança jusqu'à lui, le fixant d'un regard peu amène. Exactement comme il l'avait pensé. Bien entendu.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Luxus acquiesça, étrangement silencieux, fixant un point au-dessus de la tête de son grand-père. Vu sa taille, ce n'était pas si difficile.

- Alors ?

- Tu devrais te méfier.

Makarov haussa les sourcils.

- Et de quoi ?

- De Raven Tail.

- Tu fais partie de leur guilde, maintenant, c'est ça ! Hurla-t-il, le visage tout rouge. Tu as rejoint ton ingrat de père !

- Oh, calmos, le vieux. J'ai effectivement croisé mon père mais j'ai décliné son offre.

- En quel honneur ? Demanda Makarov, avec un étonnement non masqué qui blessa Luxus.

Le blond lui lança un regard peiné et crispa les mâchoires, les poings serrés. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il avait si peu d'estime aux yeux de son grand-père. Et ça la blessait. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, d'ailleurs.

- Parce que ma vraie famille est Fairy Tail et que certaines personnes m'y attendent. Et aussi parce qu'il puait l'hypocrisie.

Makarov détourna le regard avec gêne, touché par les paroles de son petit-fils. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était touché par les paroles du jeune homme.

- Fais gaffe. Raven Tail tente de devenir une guilde légale et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Iwan recherche quelque chose de caché sous la guilde. Je sais juste pas quoi.

Les informations remontèrent lentement au cerveau de Makarov. Iwan en avait après Lumen Histoire. Mais il avait plus important à demander à Luxus.

- Comment a-t-il réagi quand tu as refusé de le rejoindre ?

- Tu le connais, non ? Mal. Il m'a envoyé quelques-unes de ses attaques avec ses foutus bonhommes en papier. J'ai pas riposté, je me suis juste cassé. Je cherchais pas la bagarre et j'étais de toute manière pas à mon avantage contre lui et les quatre autres membres de sa guilde qui l'accompagnaient.

- Luxus….

- Non, cherches pas, le vieux. Je suis pas là pour être réintégré. J'voulais juste te prévenir, c'est tout. A plus.

- Attends ! Prends-soin de toi !

- Et toi, prends soin de la guilde et de ses membres jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Et tu diras à Mira que je l'attendrais dans le parc de Magnolia !

Makarov regarda son petit-fils s'en aller, s'en voulant intérieurement. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. S'il s'était montré trop gentil envers lui, il aurait fini par le réintégrer à la guilde. Même si il avait ressenti les changements survenus dans la personnalité du jeune homme, il sentait qu'il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Il ne lui interdisait cependant pas de revenir à Magnolia. Savoir qu'il avait refusé l'offre de son père lui réchauffait le cœur. Si Luxus avait fait partie de Raven Tail, ils auraient eu un bien grand ennemi de plus auprès d'Iwan. Il aurait voulu demander des détails sur le pourquoi du comment Luxus s'était trouvé face à son père. Mais le ton de sa voix avait suffi à le dissuader de répondre. Makarov devait avouer avoir été surpris lorsque Mira l'avait cherché dans son bureau et lui avait dit que Luxus souhaitait lui parler. Mais au moins, pouvait-il constater que malgré tout, il avait bien fait de la bannir, car Luxus commençait à changer. Et en bien.

Une fois Luxus hors de sa vue, Makarov entra à nouveau dans la guilde et s'installa au comptoir, le regard dans le vague.

- Où as-tu croisé Luxus, Mira ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec curiosité, se tournant vers l'ambassadrice de sa guilde.

- On l'a croisé à Omnibus. En même temps que Bacchus.

Le maître n'osait imaginer les dégâts. Parce que entre Bacchus et Luxus c'a avait toujours été…Explosif. Il eut un soupir las et retourna s'occuper de la paperasse du conseil dans son bureau.

De son côté, Mira alla s'installer un bref instant à la table de Lucy et Erza. Grey étant accaparé par Juvia qui essayait de le convaincre de faire une mission avec elle.

- Alors, mission accomplie ? Demanda-t-elle à la blondinette.

- Yep ! Et avec succès !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Levy en s'installant à leur table.

- On a envoyé Lisanna et Natsu faire une mission ensembles. Juste tous les deux

- Bien joué. Y'a plus qu'à espérer que Lisanna se déclare et que Natsu ouvre un peu les yeux !

Les quatre filles échangèrent un regard désespéré. Il s'agissait quand même de Natsu !

Luxus s'adossa à un arbre du parc. Quelques habitants l'avaient fixé d'un regard mauvais, mais il s'en fichait. Leur avis ne comptait pas. Ce qui importait, c'était que Mirajane l'attendait. Il secoua la tête. Il devenait bien trop sentimental. Puis haussa les épaules. C'était ça Fairy Tail. Dégoulinant de bons sentiments et de camaraderie. Tout le contraire de Raven Tail. Penser à Raven Tail le fit repenser à sa rencontre avec son père.

_Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller aux abords de Raven Tail. Il ne souhaitait pas en faire partie, mais il aurait vraiment aimé revoir son père, rien qu'une fois. _

_- Luxus ? _

_Son vœu avait été exaucé mais voir son père ne l'avait pas rempli de joie, comme il avait pensé que ce soit le cas. Au contraire. En le voyant, il avait lutté contre la vague de mauvais souvenirs qui l'avait empli. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Loin de là. Son père lui faisait un sourire qu'il pensait sûrement bienveillant, mais il était empli d'hypocrisie. Et il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas venu à sa rencontre seul. Non. Quatre autres membres de sa guilde l'accompagnaient, légèrement en retrait, leurs regards dardés sur lui. Un sentiment de malaise le saisit, tandis que son père s'approchait comme pour l'étreindre. Une chose qui n'était pas normale. Son père n'avait jamais été affectueux envers lui. Jamais. _

_- Mon cher Luxus ! Cela fait si longtemps ! J'ai entendu parler de ton essai de prise de pouvoir sur mon père. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils._

_Son ton mielleux le dégoûtait. Le croyait-il si dupe que ça ? _

_- J'ai également entendu parler de ton bannissement. Une bien triste chose. Peut-être as-tu ouvert les yeux concernant ton grand-père ? T'a-t-il confié ce qui se trouve sur la guilde ? _

_Luxus haussa les sourcils. Le ton mielleux avait étrangement disparu. Et il comprit qu'Iwa voulait tout savoir de cette chose cachée. Que c'était d'une importance cruciale. _

_- Désolé. J'sais pas de quoi tu parles. _

_- Ce vieux grigou. Il avait sûrement prévu que quand tu serais banni, tu rejoindrais ma guilde et a donc pris ses précautions. _

_-Qui te dit que je veux rejoindre ta guilde ? Il en est hors de question._

_Les traits hypocrites d'Iwan s'étaient détendus, montrant son vrai et hideux visage._

_- Tu le regretteras un jour, Luxus ! Tonna-t-il, lui envoyant ses fameux bonhommes de papier. _

_Luxus avait simplement encaissé les coups et s'en était allé sous les ricanements de son père. _

_- Un jour Fairy Tail tombera. Et même si tu n'en fais plus partie, tu tomberas avec cette guilde de barbares !_

_Un léger ricanement lui avait échappé mais il avait continué son chemin tranquillement. Il la traitait de guildes de barbares, mais il en copiait le nom et même l'insigne. Ce n'était certes pas exactement les mêmes, mais ils y ressemblaient fortement. _

_Plus tard, il avait interrogé les gens du village voisin à propos de Raven Tail et avait appris que la guilde comptait s'officialiser. Il avait aussitôt décidé de faire un petit retour vers Magnolia pour en informer le vieux. _

Luxus revint à lui lorsqu'un toussotement discret se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête vers Mira qui le regardait avec un demi-sourire. Il sourit à son tour et Mirajane s'installa à ses côtés, saisissant son bras dans un silence apaisant. C'était un de ces silences qui n'était pas gênants. Ils se contentaient de savourer la présence de l'autre. Mirajane finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter. Le maître m'a dit. Ca n'a pas été trop dur pour toi de revoir ton père ?

- Un peu quand même. Mais ça m'a conforté dans le fait que c'était quelqu'un de pas fréquentable.

Mirajane l'embrassa sur la joue et il sourit.

- Tu veux me réconforter ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et Luxus la rapprocha de lui afin de pouvoir lui voler un baiser. Enfin pas vraiment voler, puisqu'elle répondait avec ardeur à son baiser. C'était le plus fougueux des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés et Luxus eut un grognement. Il se sépara d'elle.

- Qui t'a appris ça ?

- Il me semble qu'il est en face de moi. Le taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

- Si tu m'embrasses comme ça et que tu me souries comme ça, il va être dur pour moi de me retenir, tu sais.

Mira se mordit la lèvre en rougissant et il eut un petit rire en passant brièvement la main dans les longs cheveux blancs de la jeune fille. Gênée, elle n'osait pas lui répondre. Luxus passa la main autour de sa taille et commença à marcher au hasard dans la ville.

- C'est décidé, je t'invites à manger avant de repartir.

- Tu veux te montrer en public avec un célèbre mannequin ?

- Ca va, les chevilles, pas trop enflées ? La taquina-t-il

Elle se contenta d'un petit rire et ils se mirent à la recherche d'un restaurant, s'apprêtant à passer une bonne soirée.


	14. Sentiments confus

Lisanna jeta un coup d'œil sur la mission que Natsu avait choisie. Elle se déroulait dans la ville d'Ebra, qui se situait non loin d'Omnibus. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger le supplice du train, aussi marchèrent-ils dans un premier temps. De toute manière, en marchant bien, ils y seraient le lendemain matin. On leur demandait de faire cesser des vols qui duraient depuis environ deux mois. Il y avait de la castagne, c'est sûrement ça qui avait motivé Natsu. Celui-ci marchait vite, tout en restant étonnamment silencieux. Cela mit la jeune Strauss mal à l'aise, et elle plissa ses yeux océans.

Natsu était peut-être gêné de se trouver tout seul avec elle. Depuis qu'elle était de retour, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un avec eux. Lucy avait dit ne pas aimer Natsu. Mais et le jeune homme dans tout ça ? Rien ne disait qu'il n'aimait pas la jolie blonde chez qui il passait toutes les nuits. Elle retint un soupir et accéléra le pas pour ne pas qu'il la distance, cherchant un sujet de conversation pour briser la tension qui régnait entre eux.

Natsu sembla se rendre compte qu'il allait trop vite, puisqu'il ralentit le pas afin que Lisanna puisse rester à la même hauteur que lui. Il lui jeta un regard de biais et nota sa contrariété. Il s'interrogea sur les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur, elle qui irradiait tout le temps de joie et souriait à tout va en toutes circonstances. Quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle ne le montrait jamais. Alors il était surpris et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

Lisanna ne sentit pas que Natsu l'observait minutieusement, guettant ses réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle continuait de marcher, cogitant. Pourquoi était-il si dur d'avoir une conversation avec lui ? Par le passé, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensembles et là, ils ne se parlaient même plus. Elle croisa rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine, un pli de concentration barrant son front.

- Pourquoi tu es fâchée ?

Toute à ses pensées, Lisanna sursauta et se tourna vers Natsu qui la fixait d'un air intrigué.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Mentit-elle bien mal.

- Parce que tu fais ta tête de boudeuse. La taquina Natsu. Oh, allez, tu vas pas faire la tête pendant toute la mission, ce serait pas marrant.

Elle rougit de honte de s'être fait percer à jour aussi facilement. Natsu passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui finit par lui sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux parce que ce n'était pas la faute du jeune homme. Il allait juste falloir qu'ils sachent comment faire cesser cette gêne.

- Tu peux utiliser toute ta magie ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait passé deux ans à feindre de ne pas avoir de magie en elle. Sa question était justifiée.

- Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas à faire tout le travail durant la mission. Ca ne te dérange pas, au moins, d'être avec moi pour la mission ?

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- Eh bien, parce que tu as une équipe, maintenant.

- Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi !

Rassurée, Lisanna sourit pour de bon. Le ciel se teinta de noir car la nuit allait tomber. Heureusement qu'elle était avec Natsu ! Pas qu'elle aurait eu peur toute seule, mais elle était plutôt rassurée de ne pas être seule.

- La mission est payée combien ?

- Tu l'as prise sans regarder la récompense ?

Les yeux de Natsu brillèrent.

- J'ai juste vu qu'il y avait de la baston !

- La récompense est de cent mille jewels si tu veux tout savoir.

Lisanna secoua la tête, affligée. Il n'avait décidément pas changé. Toujours à foncer tête baissée. Mais c'était bien ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. La jeune fille leva la tête afin de fixer les étoiles qui s'étendaient sur la voûte céleste. La nuit était bien vite tombée et elle sentit malgré elle ses yeux papillonner. Elle avait beau avoir dormi dans le train en rentrant du _Weekly Sorcerer_, elle restait fatiguée. Elle essaya de ne pas piquer du nez, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, Natsu la prit sur son dos.

- Natsu ? Mais…

- Tu t'endors. Alors reposes-toi. Il te faudra des forces pour effectuer la mission.

- Mais et toi ?

- Moi je pète le feu, t'en fais pas.

Lisanna entoura le cou de son ami de ses bras et posa la joue sur son épaule. Bercée par la marche de Natsu, elle s'endormit rapidement. De son côté, Natsu continuait inébranlablement de marcher, pas fatigué pour un sou. Les cheveux de Lisanna lui chatouillaient le cou et pourtant elle ne les avait pas bien longs. Moins que Lucy déjà. Pourquoi pensait-il à la constellationniste d'ailleurs ? La brise de la nuit se mit à souffler et il espéra que Lisanna n'ait pas froid avec le short qu'elle portait. Il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il avait les mains sur ses cuisses et se mit à rougir sans raison. Elle avait la peau douce et veloutée, se mit-il à penser. Heureusement qu'Elfman n'était pas dans le coin. Il l'aurait massacré. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Erza avait tant insisté pour qu'il fasse cette mission avec Lisanna. Ils auraient pu venir avec eux aussi. Mais il était tout de même content d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie et d'effectuer une mission avec elle comme au bon vieux temps. Sauf qu'en général, Happy les accompagnait.

Lorsque Lisanna ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Natsu l'avait posée à terre contre un arbre et dormait à côté d'elle. C'est lorsque la tête du jeune homme s'était posée sur son épaule qu'elle s'était réveillée. A en juger par ses ronflements, il se reposait depuis un moment. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas si facile à réveiller, elle tenta de se relever en douceur. Le jeune homme endormi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lorsqu'elle se tortilla, il tomba littéralement sur elle et la serra dans ses bras comme on serre une peluche. Lisanna rougit de gêne. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche d'un garçon. Et en plus, il s'agissait de Natsu ! Comment faire pour se lever sans le réveiller, maintenant ? Le nez de Natsu était dans son cou et lorsqu'il respirait, son souffle venait la chatouiller, la faisant frissonner.

- … Sens bon. Marmonna-t-il en resserrant légèrement sa prise.

Lisanna, plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre ou même que les cheveux d'Erza, tenta de repousser Natsu. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et la fixa d'un air étonné. Les yeux charbonneux du jeune homme restaient plongés dans les yeux océans de la jeune fille qui n'osait plus bouger. Natsu se mit à loucher sur ses lèvres charnues avec envie. Il se pencha un instant vers elle avant de secouer la tête et de se relever en vitesse, à la déception de Lisanna.

- Désolé ! Lâcha-t-il bruyamment. Je voulais pas t'écraser !

Lisanna eut un petit rire et se redressa à son tour.

- T'en fais pas, c'est rien. On ferait bien d'aller voir le client.

- Yosh ! On expédie la mission rapidos comme ça on pourra aller manger le p'tit déjeuner !

- Toi alors !

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance qu'ils prirent la direction de la plus grande maison de la ville. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant celle-ci, Natsu eut un sifflement admiratif. La maison -disons plutôt le manoir- était entourée d'un immense jardin. Le manoir était d'un blanc cassé, mais ça n'enlevait en rien le luxe qui s'en dégageait. De grandes haies s'élevaient dans le jardin où quelques paons paradaient paresseusement.

- Tu m'étonnes que ce soit payé cent mille jewels. Lança Natsu, fixant les lieux avec admiration.

Lisanna le secoua par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier de marbre qui se présentait à eux. Natsu frappa au heurtoir et ils attendirent en silence. La porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome à l'air guindé. Il posa brièvement le regard sur l'insigne de Fairy Tail de Natsu et les invita à entrer. L'intérieur était encore plus luxueux que l'extérieur. Ils furent conduits dans un salon où les attendait le client. Il était plutôt grand et était encore plus guindé que son majordome.

- Je suis le commanditaire de la mission, Bolina. Je suis le maire de cette ville et ça fait environ deux mois que nous avons constaté des vols. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici.

Lisanna hocha la tête et Natsu demanda à ce qu'on les conduise sur les lieux des vols. Une fois la chose faite, Natsu se mit à humer l'air tel un animal. Ils étaient à la périphérie de la ville, près d'une imposante forêt.

- Ils sont encore dans le coin. Sois sur tes gardes.

Méfiante, la jeune fille jeta des regards prudents tout autour d'elle.

- Sur la gauche ! S'écria brutalement Natsu, en même temps que les ennemis se dévoilaient.

Il y avait trois hommes. Ils étaient tous trois semblables. Probablement de la même famille. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs dressés en pics et portaient ce qui ressemblait à une armure. En voyant l'insigne sur l'épaule de Natsu, ils semblèrent perdre de la superbe qu'ils affichaient auparavant. Celui qui semblait être le chef haussa les épaules et s'avança, le poing levé vers Lisanna. Celle-ci se transforma en oiseau de proie et lui infligea de nombreux et douloureux coups de becs et de griffes. L'homme s'enfuit en hurlant et Lisanna se tourna vers Natsu. Elle fut soufflée par la puissance qu'elle sentait émaner de lui. Il était donc devenu si puissant durant ces dernières années ? Elle en fut subjuguée. Des flammes au poing, il se rua sur le dernier des trois bandits.

- Poing de fer du dragon de feu !

Il mit évidemment le voyou hors d'état de nuire. Admirative, la jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux. Et pourtant, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce n'était pas là toute l'étendue de sa puissance. Natsu se tourna vers elle, fit un grand sourire et se frotta les mains.

- Un jeu d'enfant. Cent mille jewels juste pour ça ?

- Je ne comprends pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé la magie.

- Ce n'était pas des mages. Ils étaient juste plus rusés que les gens de la ville.

Ils ligotèrent les voleurs et les emmenèrent.

C'est avec un immense sourire que Natsu prit l'enveloppe. Le client les avait remerciés chaleureusement et ils quittèrent le manoir sous ses grandiloquents remerciements.

- On ferait mieux de passer la nuit dans une auberge avant de reprendre la route.

Natsu acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la seule auberge de la ville.

- On voudrait réserver deux chambres pour la nuit.

- Il ne m'en reste qu'une. Mais elle convient pour les couples.

Evidemment. Un classique. A se demander si quand ils voyaient un couple de personnes entrer, les aubergistes ne faisaient pas exprès de sortir cette excuse, songea Lisanna, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Cela ne sembla pas gêner Natsu qui prit la clé et le numéro de la chambre d'un air guilleret. Haussant les épaules, Lisanna se décida à le suivre. Heureusement, la chambre disposait de DEUX lits. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi s'il n'y en avait eu qu'un.

- Je te laisse aller à la douche en première.

- Depuis quand tu es galant ?

Natsu croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur. Ricanant, Lisanna lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue et fila se laver.

Natsu fixa la porte de la salle de bains se fermer avec un air ahuri, la main sur sa joue, exactement à l'endroit où Lisanna avait posé ses lèvres toutes douces. Pourquoi se sentait-il tout chaud à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé ? Et pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était toujours dans cet état lorsque Lisanna sortit de la salle de bains. Il la fixa pendant un long moment. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés et il la trouva, pour il ne savait quelle raison, très jolie ainsi. Elle se rendit compte de son regard et se figea, la main sur le lit qu'elle allait occuper. Mu par une impulsion, Natsu déclara, en se rapprochant d'elle :

- Ça te va bien, les cheveux mouillés.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin l'un de l'autre à présent, seuls quelques millimètres les séparant et Natsu passa la main dans les cheveux blancs soyeux et mouillés. N'y résistant plus, Lisanna posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine. Natsu répondit à son baiser, les sens décuplés, passant sa main chaude sur la taille de la demoiselle qui se colla un peu plus contre lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Le baiser passa au niveau supérieur et les sens des deux amoureux s'enflammèrent. Natsu passa une main audacieuse sur la cuisse de la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci passait les mains sur son torse musclé. Brutalement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne, Natsu rompit le baiser, prenant simplement son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolé…Mais…Je peux pas.

- Mais…Tu…

- J'aime Lucy.

Les mots furent comme des poignards dans le cœur de la jeune fille qui avait écarquillé les yeux. Natsu baissa la tête, honteux de sa conduite et s'en voulant déjà de la peine qu'il lui infligeait. Lisanna laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- Pourquoi m'embrasser, alors ?

- Parce que…Tu…Tu me troubles et je peux pas me passer de ta présence. Mais…Mais j'arrive pas à rester proche de toi comme on l'était à l'époque. Parce que…J'ai peur de te perdre une fois encore. Je pourrai pas le supporter une deuxième fois. J'ai déjà eu tant de mal à m'en remettre la première fois, je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois. Et…Et j'ai cette sensation quand je suis avec Lucy. C'est un peu grâce à elle que la douleur de t'avoir perdue a disparue. Je…Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je peux pas.

Natsu la relâcha et alla à son tour dans la salle de bains. Lisanna se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues. Lorsque le jeune homme eut fini de prendre sa douche, elle fit semblant de dormir, bien qu'il sembla se douter de la supercherie puisqu'il embrassa ses cheveux, lui murmurant encore qu'il était désolé.

Le voyage du retour fut beaucoup plus tendu que celui de l'aller et Lisanna fut contente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Magnolia. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la veille et Natsu évitait son regard, se sentant coupable.

Ils se quittèrent sans un mot à l'entrée de la ville et Lisanna se hâta de rentrer à la maison qu'ils occupaient avec Mirajane et Elfman. Mirajane était présente, un doux sourire aux lèvres et elle aperçut même Luxus dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? Interrogea Mira, avec sa curiosité habituelle.

Luxus semblait intéressé également.

- Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-elle brusquement avant de foncer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

Elle s'effondra en gros sanglots sur son lit, regrettant déjà de s'être emportée contre Mirajane. Mais elle était tellement blessée et triste qu'il avait fallu qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Son cœur la faisait tellement souffrir ! Si seulement…Si seulement il n'était pas amoureux de Lucy, tout irait beaucoup mieux. Et cette peine qu'elle ressentait n'existerait pas. Ses larmes ne cessèrent de rouler et elle ne se doutait pas qu'à cet instant, Natsu n'osait pas se pointer à la guilde. Il se sentait trop coupable de ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie.


	15. Explications

Mirajane regarda Lisanna monter les escaliers et entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer avec incompréhension. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Elle amorça un geste pour suivre Lisanna, mais Luxus posa la main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

- Vaut mieux la laisser seule. Pour l'instant.

Mirajane acquiesça et se leva pour préparer du café. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir que Lisanna souffrait. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert durant ces deux ans ? Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe les mains. Luxus la regardait faire en silence, le regard fixé sur son dos. A les voir comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensembles. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Ils avaient mangé au restaurant, Mirajane lui racontant tous les potins de la guilde. Après leur restaurant, il l'avait raccompagnée et était parti, même s'il n'aurait pas été contre de rester. Ou qu'elle l'invite. Les mains dans les poches, il était reparti avec la promesse de venir le lendemain.

- Tu crois que c'est si grave ? Demanda brusquement Mirajane.

Il haussa les épaules. Depuis quand était-il censé être doué en sentiments ? Leur relation et la façon dont il l'avait traitée en était le parfait exemple. Et il le regrettait encore. D'avoir agi comme un parfait crétin. Il ne comprenait pas comment Mira avait pu lui pardonner et continuait d'attendre fidèlement son retour. Parce que belle comme elle l'était, elle ne manquait pas de prétendants. Et célèbre comme elle l'était, avec les photos qu'elle faisait… Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle reste avec un tocard comme il l'avait été.

- Quand elle se sera calmée, tu lui poseras la question. Mais tu sais, Natsu est un sacré crétin. Ca m'étonne pas plus que ça. Il a _encore _du faire ou dire une connerie. Ou les deux. Je pencherais pour la troisième possibilité.

Mirajane ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tremblant et posa une tasse de café devant Luxus. C'était difficile à croire, mais la veille, elle aurait voulu ne pas le laisser partir. Mais elle savait ce que ça aurait impliqué. Et elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça. Tout était nouveau pour elle et quand elle pensait que lui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle, elle se sentait tout de même gênée et très timide. C'était étonnant qu'une fille comme elle, qui était mannequin à ses heures perdues, ait si peu d'expérience. Pas comme Jenny. Mirajane aimait bien Jenny, mais elle était trop « libérée » à son goût. Et ne s'en cachait pas.

- T'as l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

Elle secoua la tête en rougissant. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle pensait à _ça _! Non seulement ils n'en avaient jamais parlé tous les deux, mais elle se sentirait affreusement gênée. Il pourrait se moquer d'elle. Luxus eut un sourire. Un sourire qu'elle aimait et détestait à la fois. C'était le genre de sourire auquel on ne pouvait pas résister.

- Arrête de mentir. T'es toute rouge.

Luxus se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Mauvais. _Très mauvais. _Oh, non. Voilà qu'il se rapprochait d'elle avec son sourire et son regard déstabilisants. Elle le fixait sans bouger, le cœur battant à toute allure. Attendant et se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. En plus, elle était acculée au comptoir de la cuisine et ne pouvait donc pas « s'échapper ». Pas comme si elle l'avait voulu d'ailleurs. Luxus fut face à elle, la surplombant de sa taille et elle se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point elle paraissait petite comparé à lui. Il se pencha vers elle et elle ne résista pas. D'autant plus qu'il fallait avouer que le jeune homme… Embrassait très bien. Plus que bien même. Elle se laissa complètement aller, sentant vaguement Luxus la plaquer contre lui et une de ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches, lui procurant des frissons. Elle oublia pendant un instant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine et que Lisanna risquait de les voir si elle descendait.

- Pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs, non ? Je veux pas voir que Luxus est un homme, merci.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent brusquement, se tournant vers Elfman qui se cachait les yeux. Luxus grogna de frustration, en voulant à Elfman de les avoir interrompus. Mirajane se mordait la lèvre, rouge de honte. Elles n'étaient pas sœurs pour rien. Autant Lisanna que Mirajane rougissaient à tout va. Et il aimait la voir rougir. Mais seulement quand c'était à cause de lui. Luxus blanchit brutalement en voyant son grand-père se décaler de derrière Elfman. C'était une chose que de se faire surprendre par Elfman, mais par son _grand-père _! Il se passa la main sur le visage, beaucoup plus gêné que ne l'était Mira.

- Mon petit-fils est un dévergondé ! Hurla Makarov, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Bon dieu, ils n'avaient fait que _s'embrasser_ ! D'accord, un baiser passionné. D'accord, lui serait allé bien plus loin. Bah quoi, il n'était qu'un homme après tout ! Bon, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir que Mira ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Et ça le stupéfiait. Parce qu'elle avait bien du avoir des occasions, non ? Belle comme elle l'était. Il en restait surpris, mais ça se comprenait dans ses réactions et ses attitudes. Il lui était déjà arrivé de sortir avec des filles qui ne l'avaient jamais fait, et ça n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps. Parce qu'elles s'accrochaient à lui, et que lui, salaud comme il l'était à l'époque préférait les larguer. Mais il tenait trop à Mira pour que ça arrive.

- Hé ho, calmes-toi, le vieux. On a rien fait de mal.

Mirajane était plus que gênée et s'il y avait eu un trou de souris, elle s'y serait réfugiée sans hésiter. Le maître se calma.

- Je voulais te dire Luxus que tu peux rester à Magnolia, mais je t'interdis strictement de venir à la guilde. Je ne t'ai pas encore réintégré.

Luxus ouvrit des yeux ronds et fixa son grand-père d'un air ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Comment t'as su que j'étais là, au fait ?

Makarov haussa les épaules.

- Un homme amoureux est facile à percer à jour. Et puis Elfman me l'a dit en passant à la guilde.

A sa grande honte, Luxus sentit ses pommettes se mettre à chauffer. Il n'avait quand même pas _osé _? Devant Elfman en plus ! Il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Et encore il avait de la chance qu'Ever ne soit pas là. Bon sang, elle se serait pas gênée pour se foutre royalement de lui.

- Lisanna et Natsu sont rentrés de mission ? Je ne les ai pas vus à la guilde.

Mirajane trouva Luxus mignon à rougir. Elle songea qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. D'ailleurs, elle ne le lui demandait pas. Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments et elle ne souhaitait pas le gêner. De plus, il le lui montrait à sa manière. La phrase du maître la fit réagir. Natsu n'était pas à la guilde ? Ca signifiait donc qu'il s'en voulait de cette chose qui s'était passée entre Lisanna et lui durant la mission et qu'elle ignorait encore.

- Ils sont rentrés mais étaient trop fatigués pour passer à la guilde. Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

- Bien. Luxus… A bientôt.

Sur ces mots, le maître sortit de leur maison.

- Je vous laisse, les mecs. Je dois voir Lisanna.

Mirajane quitta la pièce et Luxus la suivit du regard. Particulièrement sa chute de reins. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

- Arrête de la regarder comme ça. Je sais que vous êtes ensembles, mais comportes-toi comme un homme.

- Si je me comportais comme un homme, tu serais choqué, mon gars.

N'obtenant pas de réponse après avoir toqué à la porte de la chambre, Mirajane entra. Lisanna était assise sur son lit, les genoux entourés par ses bras et les yeux rougis. Elle ne pleurait cependant plus.

- Lisa… Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Murmura Mira, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- P-pendant la mission, j'ai cru c-c-comprendre qu'il m'aimait. Alors, je l'ai e-e-embrassé. Il a même répondu au baiser. Mais après… I-il m'a dit qu'il aimait Lucy.

Bon sang, mais quel abruti ce Natsu. Il allait l'entendre ! Mirajane caressa les cheveux de sa sœur.

- Je vais te préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud. Tu verras, les choses vont s'arranger.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation déjà ? Ah oui. Mirajane lui avait fait les yeux doux. Dans le genre Chat Potté. Le regard auquel on peut pas du tout résister, quoi. Et c'est pour ça que là, il se retrouvait devant Natsu. Parce que sa belle lui avait expliqué l'histoire et lui avait dit d'avoir une _discussion_ avec le cerveau à flammes. Et il se retrouvait ici, face à Natsu qui le fixait d'un air ahuri. Bon sang, il n'y avait que les filles pour le mettre dans des situations pas possibles. C'est vrai, quoi. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire des sermons à Natsu.

- Mon gars… T'es dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Mirajane est furax contre toi et je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

Natsu fixa Luxus dans les yeux d'un air gêné.

- Je voulais pas lui faire de mal, je te jure ! Mais elle m'a embrassé et Lisanna elle est jolie. Et elle m'a tellement manqué ! Mais y'a Lucy et c'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai pu aller mieux. Mais quand je suis avec Lisanna j'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure, c'est comme si y'avait que nous deux. Et avec Lucy c'est pareil.

Oh, bordel. Il allait lui filer la migraine avec toutes les conneries qu'il débitait.

- Stop. Tu aimes laquelle ?

Ce que c'était bizarre de parler de ça avec Natsu ! Parler de sentiments était déjà bizarre pour lui, mais avec Natsu en prime…

- Je sais pas.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses ? Faudrait que t'en parles avec Lucy. Que tu mettes tout à plat. Et après, fais le point sur ce que tu ressens parce que là, t'es complètement paumé, mon vieux.

Natsu réfléchit un instant.

- Un autre jour, je t'aurais rétamé. Mais là tu m'as aidé donc je ferme les yeux. Mais juste pour cette fois.

Luxus eut un rire sonore.

- Et t'as intérêt d'éviter de leur faire du mal. Surtout à Lisanna. Parce que répondre à son baiser et la rejeter, c'était pas très malin. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Dans le cas où tu lui ferais du mal, attends-toi à te retrouver poursuivi par un démon et par un dragon slayer de la foudre. Et je te jure que les deux ensembles, ça fait des dégâts. T'es prévenu. A plus, tête à flammes.

Au moins, Mira serait contente. Il avait accompli sa mission. D'un pas nonchalant, il retourna en direction de la maison des Strauss. En voyant la tête de Lisanna, Luxus avait été en rage contre Natsu. C'est vrai quoi. Lisanna avait toujours une bouille toute mignonne et là… La voir aussi triste, ça fendait le cœur. Il s'était senti un peu triste pour elle. Et il avait pensé à la peine qu'il avait lui-même du infliger à Mira. Il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Il était vraiment chanceux, comme mec. En plus, Elfman n'était même pas trop gonflant comme beau-frère. Maintenant restait à savoir comment leur relation allait évoluer.


	16. Annonces

Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle journée à Fairy Tail. Mirajane essuya un verre, se baissant pour éviter un tabouret qui volait et alla se fracasser sur le mur derrière elle. Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'Erza commençait à tous les réprimander. Une journée normale en somme. Même Natsu était présent, mais il ne s'était pas joint à la bataille. Lisanna n'était pas là, elle était restée à la maison, n'osant pas se tenir face à Natsu. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Luxus n'était pas encore reparti. Elle l'avait convaincu de passer la journée avec Lisanna afin qu'elle ne déprime pas. Sceptique, il avait finalement cédé lorsqu'elle l'avait récompensé d'un baiser. Comment pouvait-il résister lorsqu'elle était déloyale avec lui ?

Mirajane reprit un air sérieux lorsqu'elle songea à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il repartirait bientôt. C'était nécessaire. Mais elle s'était habituée à le voir tous les jours. Et s'endormir dans ses bras la veille avait été quelque chose qu'elle avait adoré. Et elle pourrait vite s'y habituer aussi. Elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à le laisser rentrer chez lui et passer la soirée tout seul. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui avait proposé de dormir chez eux. Elfman l'avait longuement regardé d'un air suspicieux et Lisanna avait légèrement souri. Lorsqu'ils étaient allés dans sa chambre, ils avaient beaucoup parlé d'avenir.

_Vautré sur le lit de la jeune fille, Luxus l'observait ranger des vêtements dans sa grande armoire._

_- Je vais bientôt repartir._

_Mirajane s'était figée, une robe en main. Son cœur semblait peser des tonnes. Elle savait que c'était inévitable, mais ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Elle continua de ranger ses habits comme si de rien n'était et Luxus s'étonna de son silence. _

_- Mira ?_

_N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, Luxus se releva et la tourna face à lui, croisant ses yeux bleus, légèrement brouillés. Il eut un soupir._

_- Je peux pas rester ici éternellement. Je peux pas rester à rien faire de mes journées. Je voudrais bien rester avec toi, mais je vais devoir repartir._

_Mira eut un sourire tremblant et se serra contre lui. Luxus s'assit sur le lit, prenant Mira sur ses genoux. _

_- Je comprends que tu doives partir, mais ça me rend triste._

_- Tu sais bien que je reviendrais. Et là, tous nos projets pourront se concrétiser._

_- Nos projets ?_

_Luxus bascula en arrière, faisant basculer le mannequin avec lui. Elle atterrit sur lui et ses cheveux chatouillèrent le cou du jeune homme. _

_- Nos projets pour quand je serais de retour. Je compte bien vivre avec toi. Si tu voudras encore de moi bien sûr._

_- Idiot ! Souffla-t-elle, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Oh, et je te préviens je veux au moins deux enfants._

_- On n'en est pas encore là ! _

_Elle le frappa sur l'épaule et il eut un ricanement._

_- Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne veux pas d'un enfant unique qui passerait toute son enfance à s'ennuyer. Je parle en connaissance de cause. Mais on a encore le temps pour ça. Je ne sais de toute façon pas quand le vieux va me réintégrer._

_- Tu reviendras par ici de temps en temps ? _

_Luxus haussa les épaules, la fixant d'un air joueur._

_- Si j'ai une bonne raison, pourquoi pas ? La taquina-t-il. _

_Elle se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur._

_- Oh, je plaisantais ! _

_N'y résistant pas, il se redressa pour l'embrasser et enlever cette moue boudeuse de son visage d'ange. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers et Luxus la prit dans ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient endormis. _

- Tu m'écoutes, Mira ?

Mira secoua la tête et se tourna vers Erza qui semblait lui parler depuis un bon moment.

- Excuses-moi, tu disais ?

- Le maître souhaite nous voir dans son bureau Gildarts, toi et moi.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

Erza haussa les épaules et secoua la tête d'un air ignorant. Mirajane la suivit au bureau du maître et elles y entrèrent. Gildarts était déjà là, assis sur une des chaises qui meublaient le bureau de Makarov. Erza et Mira s'installèrent à leur tour.

- Les examens de Rang S vont bientôt avoir lieu. Vous serez tous les trois sur la route des candidats afin de les empêcher de passer.

Luxus aurait été de la partie s'il n'avait pas été exclu. Erza devina les pensées de Mira et lui posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule.

- Moi aussi ? Demanda brusquement la barwoman, semblant se réveiller.

- Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs lors de la bataille organisée par Luxus, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas…

- Tu le mérites Mira. Tu as le droit de récupérer ton ancienne place. Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais les plans de Luxus ?

Gildarts se tourna d'un coup vers elle, soudainement intéressé.

- Pourquoi les connaîtrait-elle ? Ca s'est _enfin _concrétisé entre le gamin et toi ?

Les joues rouges de Mira lui suffirent comme réponse et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Mirajane se renfrogna. Tout le monde savait donc avant eux ce qui se passait entre eux deux ? C'en était agaçant. Même Gildarts. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le meilleur concernant les sentiments.

- Ca se voyait quand vous étiez plus jeunes. Lui, toujours à te taquiner. Et toi, le cherchant sans cesse et cherchant à l'impressionner.

- Pour répondre à votre question, je sais juste qu'il va bientôt repartir. Vous savez comme il est. Il ne supporte pas de passer ses journées à rien faire.

Les épaules du maître s'affaissèrent.

- Il reviendra ?

- Bien sûr. Il me l'a promis.

Makarov eut un sourire et les congédia d'un signe de la main.

Lisanna posa le café devant Luxus, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé et étouffa un rire derrière sa main. Elle était sûre qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle se moque de lui.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Râla-t-il, buvant sa tasse d'un coup.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu ressembles à ta sœur. Vous avez les mêmes mimiques.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Lisanna bougonna :

- T'es pas marrant.

Luxus ricana avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

- Laisse du temps à Natsu. Il reviendra vers toi.

- T'es pas obligé de…

- Ta sœur m'a dit de veiller sur toi, alors je veille sur toi.

- Tu rougis quand tu parles d'elle ! Se moqua Lisanna.

Luxus croisa les bras et la fixa d'un air mauvais. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui comme elle le faisait ! C'était lui l'aîné, elle lui devait le respect !

- Tu sais, va falloir que tu sois la pour elle.

Lisanna pencha la tête, l'air interrogateur.

- Je repars demain alors elle risque de pas être trop bien les prochains jours.

- T'es obligé de partir ?

- Pourquoi, je vais te manquer, morveuse ?

- C'est juste que Mira est rayonnante quand tu es dans le coin.

- Hé, t'en fais pas, je reviendrais. Mais je peux pas passer mes journées à rien faire. J'ai besoin de bouger.

- Eh bien, Monsieur-qui-a-besoin-de-bouger, on va faire une surprise pour Mira ce soir !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Luxus se trouva embarqué par une Lisanna euphorique. Mais au moins oubliait-elle son chagrin d'amour. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

- Je suis désolée, Natsu. Conclut Lucy, le fixant d'un air navré. Mais je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Pour moi tu es mon coéquipier, mon frère d'armes, mon meilleur ami. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Elle semblait vraiment désolée pour Natsu, qui ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta d'aller se laisser tomber sur une chaise sans participer à une autre bagarre commencée par Grey. Happy alla s'installer à ses côtés.

- Ca va pas, Natsu ?

- Hmmm.

- Tu sais, si je devais choisir entre Lucy et Lisanna, je choisirais Lisanna. C'est elle qui m'a élevé et vous jouiez bien le rôle du papa et de la maman.

A ces mots, le dragon slayer vira au rouge.

- Si tu aimes les deux et que Lucy ne veut pas de toi, tu n'as plus qu'à aller avec Lisanna.

- Pour qu'elle pense que je la choisis parce que Lucy ne veut pas de moi ? Ce n'est pas honorable pour elle.

- Depuis quand tu sais réfléchir, tête à flammes ?

Relevant ses manches, Natsu finit par rejoindre la bagarre. Il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'il devrait faire. Là, il devait rétamer le frigo ambulant.

- Une bière, Mira.

La jeune fille servit la boisson à Gildarts qui la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Alors comme ça, tu héberges Luxus ?

Elle acquiesça d'un air absent.

- Vous en avez mis du temps tous les deux. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez ensemble depuis longtemps. Le premier couple de Fairy Tail ! Ca me rajeunit pas tout ça ! Luxus a beau être un sale gosse, je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance pour le canaliser et l'empêcher de faire trop de conneries. Vous vous complétez tous les deux, alors surtout, ne le laisse pas s'échapper.

Mirajane lui sourit avant de répondre.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Gildarts. J'ai réussi à l'attraper, je le garde.

Mirajane ferma la taverne à clé et se tourna vers Erza qui l'attendait.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas sûr de rentrer toute seule aussi tard.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai à nouveau mes pouvoirs, je peux me défendre !

- Je t'accompagne quand même. On ne sait jamais.

Mirajane haussa les épaules et elles finirent par se mettre en marche.

- Luxus me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en chemin.

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui…

Erza acquiesça.

- Je l'ai croisé l'autre jour et il m'a dit que ça ne le rassurait pas de savoir que tu rentrais seule aussi tardivement. Comme il ne peut pas entrer dans la guilde et donc ne sait pas à quelle heure tu peux finir, il m'a chargée de te raccompagner.

Un sourire attendri recourba les lèvres de Mirajane. Celui-là, alors ! Il ne voulait pas casser son image de gros dur arrogant et ne montrait pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. En fait, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Ce serait mal le connaître que de penser qu'il agirait autrement.

- Dis-moi, Mira…Tu es vraiment heureuse avec lui ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme au tout début de votre relation. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir comme à cette époque.

- Ca me touche que tu te soucies de moi comme tu le fais. Mais sois rassurée. Luxus a changé et j'ai confiance. Il regrette assez ce qu'il a fait pour ne plus me faire souffrir comme il l'a fait.

Erza et Mira se sourirent alors qu'elles arrivaient à la maison de cette dernière.

- Merci, Erza.

- Pas de quoi. Profite bien de ton Luxus !

Riant sous cape, Mira entra doucement dans la maison. Elfman était rentré deux heures avant elle et Lisanna et Luxus avaient passé la journée à la maison. Ils devaient donc déjà être couchés. Elle s'étonna de voir de la lumière à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle vit un gâteau posé sur la table. Elfman et Lisanna étaient assis. Elfman, une cuillère en main, semblait attendre de pouvoir goûter le gâteau. Lisanna souriait. Et Luxus, une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci, fixait Mira avec ce regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. A son tour, Mirajane eut un sourire. Ils avaient voulu lui faire une surprise et l'avaient parfaitement réussie.

C'est dans une ambiance détendue qu'ils mangèrent le gâteau concocté par Luxus et Lisanna. Mira n'était cependant pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que Luxus partirait le lendemain. Il voulait donc qu'ils passent tous les quatre une bonne soirée avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Luxus fixa les visages souriants de Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna, et regretta de devoir partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre à leurs crochets. Il ne pouvait pas se faire entretenir par la famille Strauss. Une fois le gâteau mangé, Mirajane envoya tout le monde se coucher. C'est tout naturellement que Luxus entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse avec tant de passion, n'hésitant pas à balader ses mains sur son corps musclé.

- Mira ?

- Chut. Je veux être à toi. Entièrement à toi. Murmura-t-elle.

Les mains de Luxus sur son corps, sa bouche sur la sienne et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, Mirajane songea que c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Que son bonheur se résumait à ça. Qu'elle attendrait Luxus, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, elle savait qu'il lui reviendrait.

Doucement, une caresse sur la joue la réveilla. Elle cligna des yeux, se collant un peu plus au corps chaud non loin d'elle et eut un sourire.

- J'aime ce sourire, Mira. Mais si tu ne me lâches pas, je n'arriverai pas à partir.

Les mots de Luxus la réveillèrent totalement et elle ouvrit les yeux. Torse nu, Luxus la fixait d'un air amusé. Il se pencha et baisa son front.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Pour tout ce que tu m'as accordé. Ton corps, ton cœur. Sache que ça me déchire de te laisser, mais je dois partir, j'en ai besoin.

- Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas les adieux larmoyants. Alors je ne pleurerai pas. Mais dépêches-toi de partir alors.

Il eut un petit rire et s'habilla sous le regard de Mira qui avait le cœur serré par son départ. Une fois habillé, il lui accorda un dernier baiser avant de quitter la maison sans se retourner afin de ne pas voir le visage attristé de Mira.


	17. Décision

Encore merci a tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

Lisanna pressa nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ce qu'elle était impatiente ! Et en même temps craintive. Quand Happy lui avait dit que Natsu voulait lui parler, elle avait sauté de joie. Mais maintenant, elle stressait. Lucy lui adressa un regard encourageant en levant le pouce. Lisanna se força à lui sourire avant de se retourner, fixant Natsu qui avançait vers elle, l'air déterminé. Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordant les lèvres, le cœur battant comme un tambour. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Elle échangea un regard avec Mira, qui l'encouragea d'un simple sourire. Après le départ de Luxus, elle avait surpris plus d'une fois Mira avec le regard triste et dans le vague. Sa grande sœur préférait cependant se concentrer sur son « histoire » avec Natsu.

Arrivé à son niveau, celui-ci la saisit par le bras et sortit de la guilde avec elle, préférant s'isoler loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, avant que Natsu ne s'arrête et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il lâcha son bras et tritura nerveusement ses doigts, l'air gêné.

- Je voulais te parler de l'autre jour.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Après tout, tu n'y peux rien si tu…Ne m'aimes pas.

Lisanna baissa la tête en finissant sa phrase. C'était la vérité mais ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer. Parce que lui avait une place plus qu'importante dans son cœur à elle. Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. Se dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié, mais que lui si. En si peu de temps, en plus.

- Ne dis pas ça, Lisanna.

- Mais tu m'a repoussée. Ca veut bien dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, non ? A moins que je n'ai mal compris.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant impatiemment la réponse du jeune homme.

- Après ta « mort », ça a été dur. De continuer sans toi. Et quand je t'ai revue à Edolas, j'étais fou de joie. Mais….

- Il y a Lucy.

- Ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'y peut rien si je suis perdu entre vous deux.

- Entre nous deux ? Comment ça ?

Natsu regarda le sol d'un air gêné.

- Lucy ne t'a jamais remplacée, je veux que tu le saches. Mais….Elle a pris une grande place dans ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas très bien qui de vous deux a la plus grande place.

Lisanna eut un sourire attendri face à ces mots maladroits. C'était du Natsu tout craché. Mais au moins prenait-il la peine de tout lui expliquer.

- Je te demandes juste de me laisser un peu de temps pour faire le point.

Il la fixa à nouveau dans les yeux, la déstabilisant.

- Je ne veux pas être avec toi et que tu penses que c'est parce que Lucy m'a rejeté. Laisses-moi du temps pour réfléchir. Je veux te faire le moins de mal possible.

- Natsu…

Sans avoir pu réfréner son élan, Lisanna enlaça son ami d'enfance. Natsu resta les bras ballants, n'osant pas répondre à son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs et lui faire du mal par la même occasion. Il sentait son moindre souffle, entendait la moindre respiration.

- Ton cœur bat vite, déclara-t-il. J'espère que je ne le briserai pas. Tu es une personne importante à mes yeux.

Lisanna se détacha de son ami.

- Tais-toi, maintenant. Tu en as assez dit, tu ne crois pas ? Et que ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis !

Lisanna entra à nouveau dans la guilde, et aussitôt, Lucy la prit par les épaules, l'amenant au bar où elle l'installa de force. Mirajane la fixa d'un air machiavélique, les yeux brillants.

- Tu vas tout nous raconter dans les moindres détails !

La pauvre Lisanna soupira avant de se lancer dans le récit de sa discussion avec Natsu.

- Il n'a pas dit grand chose, vous savez. Surtout qu'il a besoin de temps parce qu'il ne sait plus où il en est.

- C'est un bon signe ! Dit Lucy. Surtout ne baisse pas les bras et il comprendra que c'est de toi qu'il est amoureux !

Lisanna échangea un sourire avec Lucy avant de cogner son jus d'orange contre le sien. Mirajane, ayant vu le maître passer les abandonna et le rejoignit dans son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. C'était important.

- Tu veux me parler, Mira ? Demanda Makarov, une fois assis derrière son bureau.

- En fait, ça fait quelques temps que je ne me sens pas bien. Je penses avoir attrapé un virus qui traîne et je me demandes si c'est bien prudent de venir à l'examen de rang S alors que je suis malade.

- Tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler. Je penses effectivement que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Tu risquerais d'être encore plus malade. Le mieux est que tu t'occupes de la guilde durant notre absence. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

- Merci. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être examinatrice ! Ce sera pour l'année prochaine ! Déclara-t-elle d'un air guilleret en quittant le bureau.

Le maître la suivit et l'excitation des mages fut palpable. C'était aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui qu'il annoncerait les candidats à l'examen et ils étaient tous excités comme des puces. Au lieu de monter sur l'estrade comme ç'a avait été prévu au début, Mirajane se contenta de prendre sa place derrière le bar sous le regard surpris de Gildarts et Erza.

- Les candidats de cette année sont : Natsu Dragnir !

Nul doute que ce serait un candidat redoutable, elle en était persuadée.

- Grey Fullbuster !

S'ils s'affrontaient tous les deux, elle ne savait même pas qui des deux gagnerait. Elle les jugeait de forces égales.

- Juvia Locksar !

Elle aussi était une puissante mage et méritait de participer à l'examen ! Elle faisait déjà partie intégrante de Fairy Tail, alors quoi de plus normal ? De plus, lorsque la femme de la pluie faisait partie des Phantoms, elle était de rang S. Normal qu'elle accède à ce rang en étant une mage de Fairy Tail.

- Elfman Strauss !

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être fière de lui ! En plus, il lui avait avoué qu'il rêvait de suivre ses pas en étant mage de rang S. Elle espéra qu'il accéderait à ce palier de tout cœur.

- Mest Gry !

Il lui semblait qu'il avait échoué l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait pas précisément quelle magie il utilisait. Elle haussa les épaules. On ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout non plus.

- Levy Mc Garden !

Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle serait sélectionnée. Elle ne faisait que de petites missions avec Jett et Droy. Mais c'était elle qui leur sauvait tout le temps la face, c'était également vrai.

- Fried Justine !

Oh, ils allaient l'entendre. Il ferait tout pour suivre les pas de son idole. Les pas de Luxus. Et elle qui essayait de ne pas trop penser à lui ! Les événements la forçaient à penser au jeune homme et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Il lui manquait, elle devait l'avouer. Mais elle ne souhaitait inquiéter personne, aussi évitait-elle de parler ou de penser à lui.

- Kana Alberona !

Oh, bon sang, pourvu que cette année la brune le réussisse ! La voir revenir sans avoir accéder au titre lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. Surtout qu'elle en avait les capacités. Kana était une puissante mage. En utilisant bien ses cartes, elle pouvait être redoutable.

- Cette fois, il n'y aura qu'un seul reçu. L'épreuve aura lieu dans une semaine, tâchez d'être au meilleur de votre forme !

Le maître rappela les règles pour ceux qui n'y avaient jamais participé.

- Sachez que cette fois encore, vous trouverez Erza sur votre chemin. Ainsi que Gildarts.

Mirajane rit doucement face aux réactions des mages. Et encore, si elle avait participé….Finalement, les mages sélectionnés s'éparpillèrent à la recherche de partenaires. Erza et Gildarts s'installèrent au bar, devant Mirajane, qui posa les verres qu'elle avait lavés.

- Pourquoi tu ne participes pas ? Demanda Gildarts avec curiosité.

- Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette ces derniers temps. Lorsque j'en ai parlé au maître, nous avons est que c'était plus prudent que je ne participe pas, afin de ne pas tomber plus malade encore.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, Gildarts alla taquiner Natsu alors qu'Erza analysait Mira du regard.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est rien de grave ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je penses que c'est un virus, rien de plus.

- Tu sais Mira, si ça ne va pas, tu peux en parler. Je pense pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens, d'une certaine manière. Sauf que moi, je ne reverrais pas Gerald.

- Je ne veux pas t'en parler pour ne pas remuer cette douleur en toi.

- Il est mieux d'extérioriser sa douleur que de la garder pour soi.

Mirajane sourit à son amie, ses mots la réconfortant. Savoir qu'Erza serait là pour elle la touchait profondément. Erza savait quant à elle que Mira serait toujours là pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Des ennemies devenues meilleures amies. Ca résumait leur relation.

Mirajane fixa les candidats d'un air amusé. Ils avaient enfin tous trouvé leurs partenaires. Pour Natsu, il s'agissait sans surprise de Happy. Les deux inséparables, comme toujours. Grey avait choisi Loki, et Mira s'était souvenu que les deux garçons s'étaient promis d'être partenaire l'un de l'autre lorsque l'un deux serait sélectionné pour l'examen. Juvia et Lisanna faisaient équipe ensembles. Lisanna avait avoué avoir été proche de la Juvia d'Edolas et souhaitais donc aider son amie. Fried et Bixrow faisaient équipe, à la grande jalousie d'Evergreen qui avait décidé d'être la partenaire d'Elfman. Mira avait essayé de ne pas les imaginer ensembles. _Essayé._ Souhaitant à tout prix y participer pour se battre contre Erza ou Natsu, Gajeel s'étai déclaré d'autorité partenaire de Levy. Lucy participerait en tant qu'équipière de Kana et Mira fut heureuse de voir cette dernière sourire. Il était rare qu'elle sourie avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'examen. Quant à Mest, il faisait équipe avec la jeune Wendy. Au début sceptique, le maître avait finalement accepté face à la détermination de la prêtresse céleste.

De belles équipes qui promettaient vraiment de beaux combats. D'un côté, Mirajane était déçue de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Elle préférait ne pas aggraver le petit virus qu'elle avait attrapé. Encore ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu manger, la simple vue de la nourriture la dégoûtant. Elle espérait que ça passerait vite. Elle détestait se sentir comme ça.

Les huit candidats et leurs partenaires étaient fin prêts. Ils allaient se rendre à Hargéon afin d'y rejoindre le maître qui les y attendrait. Pour l'heure, il était encore présent à la guilde, finissant les préparatifs.

- Et surtout, n'en fais pas trop, Mira. Je te confies la guilde, mais ménages-toi et soignes-toi bien.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, maître. Tout ira bien.

Le maître s'adressa ensuite aux autres membres de la guilde qui restaient sur place.

- Et vous, ne cassez pas tout ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! Et laissez cette pauvre Mira souffler un peu ! C'est bien clair ?

Les mages acquiescèrent aux recommandations du maître. De toute manière, ceux qui se battaient le plus partaient passer l'examen. Il n'y aurait donc pas de casse durant son absence, c'était sûr. Quant à laisser Mira tranquille, personne ne lui en demanderait trop. Parce que jolie comme elle était, personne ne voulait l'embêter. Et que si on l'embêtait, il lui suffirait de se montrer effrayante. Et Satan Soul suffirait pour cela. Amplement. Personne n'était assez fou pour lui tenir tête sous cette forme !

Mirajane serra Elfman et Lisanna dans ses bras une dernière fois. Elle ne leur répéta pas d'être prudents. Que risquaient-ils de si grave ? Rien du tout.

Les seize mages partirent sous le regard de ceux qui restaient.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

_- _Je me demandes qui sera mage de rang S. Dit Kinana, pensive.

- Ils ont tous leurs chances. Intervint Macao. Ils sont tous déterminés à le devenir. Même Kana cette année. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y aura Gildarts et Erza pour les empêcher de passer.

Alors qu'ils spéculaient sur celui ou celle qui aurait le titre cette année, Grimoire Heart et Fairy Tail engageaient les combats.


	18. Triste nouvelle

Luxus regarda parmi les membres qui passaient l'examen et les examinateurs mais il ne la vit pas. Pourtant, elle lui avait bien dit être examinatrice, non ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Tandis qu'il cherchait Mirajane du regard, il se remémora la sensation qu'il avait ressentie. Il avait aussitôt _su _qu'il _devait_ se rendre sur l'île. C'est comme si il avait su que les fées étaient en danger. Il n'avait pas hésité. Il s'était battu contre Hadès comme s'il faisait encore partie de la guilde. C'était leur île et l'ennemi n'avait pas le droit de les attaquer sur ce lieu sacré. Apercevant Lisanna et Lucy en train de se parler, il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles.

- Hé, morveuse ! Ta frangine devait pas être là ?

A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou avant de se détacher en ricanant.

- T'aurais vu ta tête !

Lucy elle-même semblait se retenir de rigoler, cachant son hilarité avec sa main. Luxus croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, attendant que Lisanna ne réponde à sa question.

- Elle n'est pas venue parce qu'elle est malade. Elle a attrapé un virus et n'a pas voulu l'aggraver.

La mine dépitée du jeune homme n'échappa pas à sa « belle-sœur » qui posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, ne pouvant pas atteindre son épaule.

- Tu la reverras ! Tu nous as aidés après tout, donc le maître devrait te réintégrer.

- J'en doute. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a hurlé dessus comme à son habitude.

Luxus saisit la main de son grand-père et fixa un bref un instant tous les visages de ses amis. Faîtes que ça marche ! Faîtes qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs à Fairy Tail ! Il ferma les yeux, sentant leurs magies se lier entre elles. Avant que l'île ne sombre, ce fut le visage de Mirajane qui flotta devant ses yeux.

Mirajane essuyait pensivement des verres en riant avec Kinana et Laki en regardant Wakaba et Macao se disputer lorsque des membres du conseil entrèrent dans la guilde. A leurs côtés Mest -où plutôt Dronbalt- dont la magie travaillant sur les souvenirs ne semblait plus fonctionner sur eux. La colère qu'elle ressentait face à lui s'effaça face aux mines sombres que les deux hommes arboraient. Redoutant le pire, Mirajane attendit durant de douloureuses secondes. Des secondes interminables. Des secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures. Et pire encore dans le silence qui régnait dans la guilde toujours si animée.

Enfin, Lahar -celui qui les avait interrogés après la guerre qui avait eu lieu entre Phantom Lord et leur guilde- prit la parole, l'air sincèrement désolé.

- Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais l'île Tenrô a sombré.

- Comment ça sombré ? Cria Wakaba, l'angoisse perçant dans sa voix.

Les paroles faisaient doucement leur effet et des mines affligées remplaçaient les sourires habituels de la guilde.

- Le dragon noir….Acnologia…A annihilé l'île. Il n'en reste plus rien.

Mirajane lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait et il tomba avec fracas sur le sol, tandis qu'elle se mettait à serrer le bois du comptoir avec force pour tenir debout. Elle ne fit pas attention aux éclats de verre, qui se répandirent partout autour d'elle. Elle refusait d'y croire. Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas sombrer ! C'était la guilde qui se relevait tout le temps ! La guilde la plus forte de Fiore ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Et surtout pas tous leurs camarades, parmi les plus puissants de la guilde ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas y croire !

- Et nos camarades ? Demanda faiblement Kinana. Ont-ils…

La jeune fille ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Ce serait rendre tout cela bien trop réel à leurs yeux. Ce serait admettre une chose qu'ils avaient toujours refusé d'envisager, et surtout depuis le retour de Lisanna.

- Aucun n'a survécu. En un souffle, le dragon noir a détruit l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient encore.

Le silence accompagna ses mots, tandis que certains mages commençaient à réaliser ce que les mots du conseiller signifiaient. Des reniflements et des pleurs se faisaient entendre. Mirajane elle-même sentait des larmes traîtresses rouler sur ses joues sans ébaucher ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour les effacer.

- Qui est le nouveau maître ? S'entendit-elle demander d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

- Il s'agit de vous.

Ça en faisait trop d'un coup. Elle dut s'asseoir, histoire d'encaisser ce nouveau choc.

- Mais…Ce devrait être Luxus. Intervint Macao. Il avait été banni mais il était proche d'être réintégré. Il faut qu'on le retrouve pour qu'il le sache et qu'il s'occupe de la guilde.

Le conseiller eut un soupir, en les fixant d'un air plus triste encore qu'auparavant. Mirajane sentait la douleur qui étreignait son cœur, de plus en plus forte. Alors qu'elle venait de retrouver Lisanna, voilà qu'elle perdait non seulement à nouveau sa sœur, mais son frère aussi ! Et tous ses amis ! Et le maître ! Elle prit son visage dans ses mais, essayant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui ne cessait de couler. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans eux ? Il lui faudrait tout le soutien possible. Et plus encore, elle allait avoir besoin de Luxus. Elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule !

- D'après nos sources, Luxus Dreyar était également sur l'île avant que le dragon n'attaque. Et Makarov avait précisé dans ses papiers que si Luxus se trouvait dans l'incapacité de remplir ses fonctions, il vous choisirait vous, Mirajane.

Elle entendit les mots comme dans un brouillard, mettant de longues minutes à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Elle sentit Laki la saisir par les épaules et la serrer avec force, alors qu'elle comprenait enfin. Ils l'avaient tous laissée. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher. Et à cet instant, elle ne put que craquer, ses sanglots se faisant plus bruyants qu'auparavant. Une telle douleur ne pouvait pas exister ! On ne pouvait pas encaisser autant de mauvaises nouvelles, c'était impossible !

- Nous… Nous sommes désolés et vous présentons nos…

Avec rage, Mirajane se redressa et fixa le conseiller qui se ratatina sur lui-même.

- Je vous interdis de prononcer ce mot. Murmura-t-elle, mais avec son visage dégoulinant de larmes et la douleur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, ce fut comme si elle avait hurlé à pleins poumons.

- Maître Mirajane…

Elle eut un choc sous l'appellation avant de réaliser que c'était bien à elle qui il s'adressait. Elle devait désormais endosser cette responsabilité et répondre sous le nom de maître. Mais sans sa famille pour la soutenir comment y parviendrait-elle ? Comment réussirait-elle à ce que la guilde surmonte cette douleur ? Partout, où son regard se portait, elle ne voyait que des larmes, de la tristesse, ne percevait que des gémissements et des sanglots.

Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, alors que sa rage refluait. Elle ne sentait plus que cette souffrance, cet immense vide qui remplissait son cœur. Comme si on avait perforé l'organe qui lui permettait de vivre. Pourquoi était-ce à eux de souffrir autant ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ?

Elle revit les visages souriants des candidats lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Elle revit Makarov lui confier la guilde. Elle revit le départ de Luxus. Elle revit les sourires de Lisanna et Elfman et un hurlement d'animal blessé lui échappa, effrayant autant les mages que les conseillers présents. Laki la serra à nouveau contre elle, avec cette fois plus de force.

_« Edition spéciale du Weekly Sorcerer : la guilde la plus forte de Fiore perd ses membres les plus forts lors de l'examen de Rang S !_

_D'après nos sources, la nouvelle est tombée hier : l'île sur laquelle se déroulait l'examen annuel afin d'obtenir le rang S aurait été éradiquée par pas moins que le dragon noir de l'apocalypse, Acnologia. Le maître de Fairy Tail fait partie des disparus. Nommée à sa place, Mirajane Strauss. Nos pensées vont à Fairy Tail qui doit traverser cette dure épreuve. Ci-dessous, la liste des disparus. _

_Natsu Dragnnel, Happy, Grey Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Lisanna Strauss, Kana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bixlow, Fried Justine, Erza Scarlett, Gildarts Clive, Makarov Dreyar, Panther Lily, Sharuru et Luxus Dreyar. _

_Nos plus sincères condoléances envers Fairy Tail, qui n'a souhaité faire aucune déclaration. »_

Mirajane froissa le papier et le reposa avec force sur le bureau. Le bureau de Makarov. Le bureau qui était désormais le sien. Elle ne saurait dire à quel point elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. A quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme une imposteur. Ce n'était pas sa place ! Elle n'était pas faite pour assumer ce rôle !

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui allait se passer ! Elle les aurait tous empêchés d'y aller ! Et ils seraient encore tous là, à rire, à se bagarrer avec eux, à mettre un bazar monstre dans la guilde. Aucun d'eux ne ressentirait cette peine, cette douleur qui leur broyait le cœur.

Elle reprit le magasine et lut la suite. Elle détestait lire ce qui y était écrit, mais ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de le faire.

_« La question qui se pose désormais est de savoir si la belle Mirajane Strauss posera encore ou si elle se consacrera uniquement à sa guilde. Espérons qu'elle continuera de poser pour le plaisir de nos yeux. _

_Ci-contre, des photos des membres disparus de Fairy Tail. »_

Il n'y avait donc que ça qui les intéressait ? Savoir si elle ferait encore des photos pour leur magasine ? C'était tout ce qui leur importait ? Malgré elle, son regard se posa sur les photos des disparus étalées sur la page suivante.

Une première photo montrait les trois exceeds côte à côte, Happy, un poisson tendu vers Sharuru qui tournait la tête avec dédain et Lily qui souriait. Fried, Bixlow et Evergreen qui posaient avec assurance et classe. Evergreen, l'éventail déployé, et les deux garçons sérieux à ses côtés. Gajeel, Natsu et Wendy réunis sur une seule photo. Mirajane se rappelait le mal qu'avait eu le maître à convaincre Natsu et Gajeel de poser ensemble sur une même photo. Ainsi rassemblés, ils faisaient penser à des frères et sœur. Levy, Lucy et Kana, toutes trois souriantes, Kana tenant un verre d'alcool, Lucy son roman à la main et Levy simplement souriante. Grey, torse nu, une Juvia avec des cœurs dans les yeux non loin de lui. Erza et Gildarts, l'une sérieuse, et l'autre souriant et détendu. Lisanna et Elfman, heureux et souriants. Makarov et Luxus, sérieux et renfrognés.

A cet instant, elle se rendit compte des gouttes d'eau qui tâchaient les photos. Elle se rendit compte des larmes qui inondaient ses joues, une fois de plus. Elle serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle frappa le bureau de ses poings, exprimant sa douleur et surtout sa colère ! La colère face au magasine qui semblait se délecter de leur souffrance. La douleur dans ses mains se fit ressentir et elle eut un faible gémissement. Et dire que si elle n'avait pas été malade, elle les aurait accompagnés ! Qu'elle aussi serait… Morte. Penser à ce mot fit redoubler ses larmes, pourtant déjà nombreuses. Non. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'ils soient morts !

On toqua au bureau et avant qu'elle ne permette à l'intrus d'entrer, Polyussica entra. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait la vieille guérisseuse avec autant d'émotions. Et surtout qu'elle voyait de la compassion dans son regard. Elle qui n'aimait pas les humains, s'était pourtant attachée à la guilde de son vieil ami. Le silence régnait entre les deux femmes, tandis que Polyussica avançait vers Mirajane, fixant son visage ravagé par les larmes et le chagrin.

- Ils avaient la vie devant eux, murmura Mirajane, faiblement, papillonnant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler. Ils avaient la vie devant eux ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais. Mais il va falloir que tu cesses de t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme tu le fais. Tu as une guilde à t'occuper. C'est désormais sur toi qu'ils comptent. Tu ne peux te permettre de t'abandonner au chagrin alors qu'ils ont tous besoin de toi.

- Mais…

- Assumes le rôle que t'a donné Makarov.

Mirajane la fixa avec rage et se planta face à elle, colérique.

- De quel droit vous permettez-vous….

- Il t'a choisie, mon enfant. C'est qu'il t'en savait capable. Alors honore sa mémoire en faisant ce qu'il te demande.

- Polyussica….

- Je déteste les humains, mais cette guilde a une valeur sentimentale pour moi. Ce sont les seuls humains auxquels j'ai pu m'attacher alors ne la laisses pas sombrer.

Mirajane la regarda un long moment, analysant les paroles de la vieille femme. Essayait-elle vraiment de l'aider à se sentir mieux ? Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille serra la guérisseuse dans ses bras.

- Merci, Polyussica.

- Elle s'est évanouie d'un coup. Peut-être un lien avec le virus qu'elle a attrapé.

Polyussica écouta les paroles de Macao et Wakaba avec attention.

- Quel virus ? Elle ne m'avait pas l'air malade !

- Ca fait quelques jours qu'elle a du mal à manger et qu'elle vomit.

- Faîtes que ce ne soit pas ça ! S'écria brusquement Polyussica. Cette enfant ne mérite pas ça en plus du reste !

Sous les yeux médusés des deux hommes, Polyussica fit passer toutes sortes de tests à Mirajane lorsqu'elle se réveilla. La blanche la regarda avec incompréhension. Et plus encore lorsque Polyussica serra sa main, un air affligé sur le visage.

- Tu es enceinte.


	19. Prendre les choses en main

Bonjour à tous et pardonnez-moi pour ce loooooong retard, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : j'ai été piratée, je trouvais plus mon mot de passe, j'ai déménagé et je suis en train d'attendre un petit bout pour juillet ! Promis, un chapitre sera publié par semaine pour me rattrapper !

J'ai vu que le fait que Mira soit enceinte de Luxus n'était pas très clair : pour ça il faut relire lors de mes chapitres précédents, j'y fais une allusion sans cependant décrire la chose ! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas compris ^^" Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tu es enceinte. Tu es enceinte. Tu es enceinte. _

Non. Elle rêvait, pas vrai ? Elle avait dû mal entendre. Elle fixa Polyussica avec incrédulité. Après tout, ce n'était juste pas possible. Elle était malade, pas enceinte. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre un enfant. Pas dans ces conditions. Ou alors elle cauchemardait. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Forcément.

Elle regarda l'air attristé de Macao et Wakaba. Et dut se faire une raison.

- Il est de Luxus, je suppose ? Demanda Wakaba, sans aucune subtilité.

- Bien sûr ! Eclata le nouveau maître de Fairy Tail. Que vas-tu insinuer ?

- Rien du tout ! Je n'insinuais rien du tout !

Mirajane se calma aussitôt et fixa ses doigts. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui tombe dessus d'un seul coup ? Cette nouvelle aurait dû la réjouir. Mais Luxus était… Disparu… Et elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir toute seule. En plus de la lourde responsabilité de maître. Concilier les deux allait être difficile. Vraiment ardu. Et puis, elle se rendit compte, que c'était un cadeau. C'était un véritable miracle. Comme si Luxus… Comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ait une raison de se relever. Qu'elle s'occupe de la guilde comme il le fallait. Et elle portait la vie. Un petit bout de Luxus et elle. Elle songea tristement que Lisanna en aurait été heureuse. Puis secoua la tête. L'heure n'était pas aux pensées tristes.

Mirajane se leva du lit qu'elle occupait. Elle avait des papiers à remplir, il fallait qu'elle retourne à « son » bureau.

- Pour le moment, tu peux travailler à ton rythme habituel. Mais d'ici quelques mois, il va falloir que tu te reposes. Beaucoup. Oh, et il n'est pas question que tu participes aux recherches.

- Comment ?

- Tu es le maître de Fairy Tail. Tu ne croiras pas à leur mort tant que tu ne les auras pas vus.

Mirajane eut un sourire triste avant de quitter la pièce, Wakaba et Macao sur ses talons.

- Ecoutez-moi tous !

Les têtes de tous les membres se tournèrent vers elle, attentifs. Ca y est, elle prenait les choses en main. Elle réagissait en tant que maître de Fairy Tail, même si la tristesse assombrissait son regard habituellement si joyeux.

- Que ceux qui veulent aller faire des recherches près de l'île Tenrô s'avancent. Je refuse de les considérer morts tant qu'on n'en aura pas la preuve sous les yeux.

La tristesse avait beau assombrir son regard, une autre étincelle y brillait : la détermination. Cette détermination qui faisait de la guilde de Fairy Tail ce qu'elle était. Et ça, Mirajane n'y renoncerait jamais. Sa détermination contamina les autres mages de la guilde. Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Wakaba, Warren, Roméo et plein d'autres se portèrent volontaires.

- Vous partirez en bateau. Je ne pourrais pas vous y aider, il faut que je reste à la guilde.

Elle passa brièvement la main sur son ventre. Elle suivrait les conseils de Polyussica, mais rien n'empêchait les autres de faire les recherches.

- Promettez-moi de tout faire pour les retrouver. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail. On ne renonce jamais !

Elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans le bureau du maître. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à le considérer comme son bureau. Un tas de lettres l'attendait. Des lettres de condoléances pour la plupart. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les lire. Il n'était pas question de se plomber le moral. Elle mit le tas de lettres dans un tiroir qu'elle referma. L'une d'entre elles lui avait échappé et attira son regard. Elle connaissait cette écriture, elle l'avait déjà vue. Mais où ? Ca remontait à longtemps, de ça elle était sûre. Avant que Lisanna ne meure, c'était sûr et certain. Elle était catégorique.

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_« Très chère Mirajane, _

_Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus vus, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré mon exclusion de la guilde, je tenais à te présenter toutes mes plus sincères condoléances. Je n'ose imaginer la tristesse qui doit être la tienne. Pense à la mienne, de perdre mon père et mon fils à la fois. _

_Je tiens également à te féliciter pour ta nomination de maître, bien que tu n'aies rien fait de spécial pour l'obtenir._

_J'avais entendu dire que lors de la mort de ta petite sœur Lisanna, tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs démoniaques jusqu'à son prodigieux retour. J'ose espérer qu'après ce nouveau choc, tu ne les perdras pas à nouveau. Ce serait une grande perte pour ta guilde et une grande honte que d'avoir un maître sans pouvoir. _

_Iwan Draer. »_

De rage, Mira froissa la lettre en boule dans sa main et la jeta à travers la pièce. Tu parles de condoléances ! Sa lettre dégoulinait d'hypocrisie et de piques mal déguisées. Comme s'il avait été triste d'apprendre la « mort » de son père et de son fils. Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr ! Il était hors de question que cet individu apprenne l'existence de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle ne lui souhaitait pas un tel grand-père. Il ne l'apprendrait pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Et même s'il apprenait qu'elle attendait un enfant, il ne ferait pas le lien entre Luxus et elle. Ce n'est pas comme si Luxus lui avait parlé d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

Mirajane étira ses bras et se leva du bureau. Elle en avait assez fait pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle descendit de l'étage, elle aperçut des mages de Lamia Scale.

- Bonjour, Maître Mirajane.

Elle ne se ferait décidément jamais à cette appellation.

- Bonjour à vous.

Les membres de Lamia Scale qui s'étaient déplacés étaient Jura -l'un des dix mages saints-, Léon et Sherry.

- Nous étions venus voir si vous aviez besoin d'une aide quelconque.

- Vous remercierez Maître Obaba. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de grand-chose.

- Je suppose que vous allez organiser des recherches ? Demanda Léon avec espoir.

Mirajane acquiesça.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous souhaitez y participer. Les membres de… Ma guilde partiront en bateau pour l'île Tenrô. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. En espérant y trouver quelque chose.

- Nous participerons également aux recherches, si vous le permettez.

- Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes les bienvenus !

- Mennnn !

A l'entente de ce mot, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée de la guilde où les membres de Blue Pegasus qui avaient participés à la coalition pour stopper Oracion Seis étaient présents. Mirajane songea avec tristesse qu'Erza aurait été morte de peur à cause d'Ichiya. Sherry rougit et Ren fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

- Nous aussi nous participerons ! Assura Hibiki.

- Nous ne pouvons laisser cette guilde dans la détresse ! Ajouta Ren.

- Et encore moins une femme ! Termina Eave.

En regardant Hibiki, Mirajane se rappela que lorsque Lisanna, Elfman et elle avaient cherché à intégrer Blue Pegasus, il l'avait draguée et elle l'avait frappé. Cette anecdote lui arracha un petit sourire.

- Merci à vous. Du fond du cœur.

Il fut décidé que les membres de Fairy Tail et de Lamia Scale partiraient en bateau. Ceux de Blue Pegasus utiliseraient le Christina II, fraîchement terminé.

Mirajane les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait mise de côté pour les recherches et ça l'énervait. Mais il le fallait. Et elle avait peur. Sa plus grande peur était qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Ils n'auraient alors pas le choix et devraient accepter la mort de leurs amis. Dans tous les cas, elle espérait vraiment qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose. Elle ne supporterait pas de tous les considérer morts. Ce serait trop pour elle, elle le savait par avance.

Elle ne sentait plus sa magie, mais Polyussica lui avait dit que c'était normal et de ne pas s'inquiéter. C'était le bébé qui l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie en drainant ses forces pour se former. Néanmoins, le jeune maître ne pouvait que s'angoisser. Et si Iwan disait vrai ? Si elle perdait à nouveau toute sa magie ? Que ferait-elle ? Quand Lisanna était morte, elle l'avait perdue. Mais là, il s'agissait de beaucoup de personnes. En son for intérieur, elle espérait, mais avait une certitude : sa magie avait disparu. Avec le choc qu'elle avait eu, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle le cacha aux membres qui n'étaient pas allés aux recherches. Mais elle ressentait souvent cette peur. A quoi leur servirait un maître sans magie ? A rien, et dans cela, Iwan avait raison. Ce serait une grande honte pour la guilde. Un maître sans pouvoir magique, ça ne s'était jamais vu, après tout.

_« Maître Mirajane, _

_Vous êtes cordialement invitée par le conseil à la prochaine réunion de guildes. Cette réunion vous intronisera en tant que nouveau maître et vous devez donc obligatoirement vous y rendre. Sans cela, Fairy tail se retrouverait sans maître et une guilde sans maître ne saurait exister. »_

Décidément, c'était à se demander à quoi servaient ces empalés du conseil. A croire qu'ils ne rêvaient que de dissoudre la guilde ! Mirajane rédigea une réponse rapide qu'elle envoya dans la journée, histoire de ne pas froisser le nouveau conseil. Mieux valait éviter de se les mettre à dos.

Lors de cette réunion, ce serait officiel. Elle serait réellement le maître de Fairy Tail. Ce serait comme de renoncer au fait que leurs camarades étaient en vie et elle s'y refusait. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle ne serait pas allée à cette fichue réunion. Car elle ne se sentait pas prête à abandonner l'espoir que leurs camarades soient encore vivants. Que leur famille pouvait à nouveau être complète. Qu'ils pourraient à nouveau tous rire et s'amuser ensembles. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas que la guilde soit dissoute. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Makarov lorsqu'il reprendrait son poste. Car il le reprendrait, elle en était sûre. Ni même décevoir Luxus. Il n'en était pas question. La déception était une des choses qu'elle ne voulait jamais voir dans les yeux de Luxus. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

L'équipe de recherche était partie depuis trois semaines déjà et elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, ce qui l'inquiétait outre mesure. C'est qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Et s'ils ne trouvaient rien maintenant, qui disait qu'ils trouveraient finalement quelque chose ?

* * *

Encore désolée pour cette longue absence, j'espère que le chapitre rattrapera ça. Puis j'ai des histoires à publier pour me rattraper :)


	20. Face à face

Voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

* * *

Toujours aucune nouvelle des équipes de recherche. Mirajane ne s'inquiétait pas, ils finiraient par revenir. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de savoir quand et avec quelles nouvelles. Elle regarda par la fenêtre du train qui l'emmenait à la réunion inter-guildes durant laquelle elle serait intronisée en tant que maître. Elle avait hâte que cette réunion se termine. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait même pas envie d'y aller. Pas du tout. Elle aurait voulu rester à Fairy Tail pour consoler tous ceux qui restaient plongés dans le désespoir. En s'occupant d'eux, elle en oubliait sa propre peine et son immense chagrin. Mais seule dans ce train, elle ne pouvait qu'y penser

.

Le temps qu'il faisait au-dehors n'était pas pour l'aider. Il faisait gris et sombre. Elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il pleuve et que la foudre déchire le ciel. Même avant d'être avec Luxus, elle avait toujours adoré contemplé les ciels d'orage. Alors que Lisanna en avait peur et qu'Elfman y était indifférent, elle adorait se mettre devant la fenêtre et regarder les éclairs. Depuis toute petite.

La jeune femme eut un soupir, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle arriverait. Plus vite elle serait arrivée, plus vite elle serait rentrée. Sachant que les autres maîtres de guildes allaient probablement lui présenter leurs condoléances, cela l'agaçait déjà prodigieusement. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre ces mots maudits. Parce qu'elle ne les croyait pas morts. Du moins pas encore. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle redoutait le retour de l'équipe de recherches. Elle préféra ne pas y penser et se leva lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin.

Elle en sortit et prit la direction du bâtiment qui servait pour ce genre de réunions, l'ennui ayant pris place sur ses traits. Elle songea qu'en cet instant, elle comprenait pourquoi Luxus avait toujours ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Etouffant un soupir, elle poussa les lourdes portes du bâtiment blanc et entra dans la salle de réunion. Tous les maîtres étaient déjà là et elle vit maître Bob lui faire signe. Résignée, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa à la place qu'il lui désigna, sous les regards des autres maîtres qui la dévisageaient ouvertement. Mira se sentit mal à l'aise : elle était une fois de plus assise à la place qui revenait à Makarov.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Jason, son appareil photo à la main et l'air surexcité. Bien sûr, le Sorcerer ne pouvait manquer une occasion pareille. Elle voyait déjà de là les gros titres « L'ancien mannequin devient maître de guilde», probablement quelque chose de semblable.

- Bienvenue Mira ! Déclare Bob avec emphase.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres maîtres, les saluant tour à tour. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers le mannequin.

- Tu as bien entendu toutes les condoléances de notre part à tous.

Mirajane les remercia d'un sourire crispé. Elle s'y était attendue après tout.

- Quant à vous autres, je tiens à vous présenter Mirajane Strauss en tant que nouveau maître de Fairy Tail.

Chacun vint lui serrer la main pour la féliciter. Certains des regards qu'on lui adressait étaient crispés, d'autres compatissants et d'autres encore pleins de pitié. Elle les serra toutes avec politesse, les remerciant en retour.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans évènement notable. On aborda les questions d'argent, les missions communes entre les guildes. Jason réclama une photo de tous les maîtres réunis et c'est avec un peu de mauvaise volonté que Mira se prêta au jeu. La réunion fut ensuite terminée et chacun reprit son chemin.

Bob prit la jeune fille à part alors qu'elle allait franchir les portes pour reprendre son train.

- Aucune nouvelle pour les recherches ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Toujours pas, non.

- J'en suis navré. Je sais qu'à Fairy Tail on ne baisse jamais les bras, mais il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'ils soient morts, Mirajane.

- Pas tant que l'équipe ne sera pas revenue. Même après, je garderai toujours espoir.

- Tu as bien hérité de l'esprit de Fairy Tail. Maître Makarov serait fier de toi.

Elle eut un sourire triste et prit finalement congé. Lors du trajet de retour, elle contempla à nouveau la fenêtre, la tête pleine de souvenirs. Elle se rappelait de leur arrivée à la guilde. Des accrochages qu'elle avait eus avec Erza et Luxus. Des nombreuses bagarres qui avaient toujours rythmé leurs journées et eut un sourire nostalgique. Penser à ses camarades la rendait triste. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était heureuse de se rappeler de tous les bons moments passés avec chacun d'entre eux. Comme les mauvais d'ailleurs.

Lorsque le train arriva à nouveau à Magnolia, il était déjà tard et elle ne rêvait que de retrouver son lit. Cette réunion l'avait épuisée et il ne fallait pas oublier que la grossesse la fatiguait plus facilement. Dire qu'il avait suffi d'une nuit passée avec Luxus...

Avec un soupir, elle se mit à marcher vers la guilde. Elle se figea néanmoins après avoir parcouru quelques mètres. Parce que l'homme qu'elle voyait face à elle, elle le détestait. Il avait ruiné l'enfance de Luxus et ça, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'il avait organisé la bataille de Fairy Tail et avait été banni. Ivan -car c'était lui- lui adressa un sourire qu'il pensait sans nul doute chaleureux. Mirajane, elle, ne vit que l'hypocrisie qui suintait de tout son visage. Elle le fixa avec colère tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle d'un air enjoué.

- Ma chère Mirajane !

- Ivan. Répondit-elle froidement.

Jamais elle ne l'avait apprécié et jamais elle ne l'apprécierait. Déjà par le passé, il avait toujours été fourbe, faux et hypocrite.

- Quelle froideur ! Et moi qui venais te voir en ami. J'en suis profondément blessé.

- J'en doute. Epargnes-moi tes simagrées et dis-moi quel est ton but précis.

La colère prit place sur son visage d'hypocrite. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réussir à briser le masque de cet homme et elle n'en était pas peu fière, il fallait l'avouer !

- Apparemment Fairy Tail refuse les mains tendues.

- Les mains tendues par les gens de ton espèce, oui.

Ivan eut un sourire malveillant et la fixa de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu aurais bien tort de te mettre Raven Tail à dos.

Mirajane eut un sourire narquois, le fixant avec une ironie non dissimulée. Elle savait que ça l'énerverait et c'était son but.

- Tu n'es pas encore intronisé. Si tu as une guilde, elle est clandestine, alors à ta place, je ne m'en vanterais pas comme tu le fais. Raven Tail, hein ? Etrange comme le nom de ta guilde ressemble à la mienne.

Les joues d'Ivan se marbrèrent de rouge, elle avait atteint son but. Le père de Luxus se rapprocha encore d'elle, la dominant d'une bonne tête.

- Je retiendrais tes paroles, Maître Mirajane. Je saurais m'en souvenir. Et il arrivera un jour où tu les regretteras, je te le garantis. Comme je te l'ai dit, Raven Tail n'est pas à prendre à la légère. N'oublies pas que tu as perdu les membres les plus puissants de ta guilde. Vous allez dégringoler. Quand mon père en était le maître, c'était la plus forte guilde de Fiore. Mais maintenant que les membres les plus importants ont disparu, vous ne ferez pas long feu et tu le sais très bien. Alors que moi, ma guilde est sur son début. Je surpasserai Fairy Tail et ce jour-là, tu ne pourras plus me regarder de haut comme tu le fais actuellement. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de tes pouvoirs ? Les as-tu perdus comme lors de la mort de cette chère Lisanna ? Comme je te l'avais écrit, une guilde avec un maître sans pouvoir magique est une guilde vouée à l'échec. Fairy Tail est et restera un échec désormais.

Mirajane ne se retint pas et le gifla, faisant exploser toute la colère qu'elle ressentait. Toute la haine qu'elle avait à son égard. Toute la colère et la haine que ses mots avaient fait surgir. Ivan saisit le poignet de la blanche et le serra avec force, la fixant avec intensité.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Et c'est ça qui t'énerve, pas vrai ? Le fait que j'aie raison. Tu n'as jamais supporté d'avoir tort par le passé. Et apparemment, ça n'a pas changé, pas vrai ?

La rage qui animait les yeux bleus de Mira criaient qu'il avait raison. Et elle le savait. Elle n'avait jamais reconnu avoir tort. Une seule fois dans sa vie, elle l'avait reconnu. Lorsque Lisanna était morte.

- Où est passé le démon connu et craint par tous ? Tu te prétends maître et te permets de me défier alors que tu n'es même pas une mage digne de ce nom.

Elle libéra son poignet d'un geste sec et se recula de lui.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ta guilde va tomber. Tu auras beau faire, vous tomberez dans l'oubli. De première de Fiore, vous passerez à dernière.

- C'est que tu connais bien mal la guilde de ton père. Pas étonnant que tu aies été banni. Tu n'avais pas l'esprit pour faire partie de cette guilde. Tu seras un bien piètre maître pour Raven Tail et vous ne tiendrez pas plus longtemps que nous. Si nous tombons, bien sûr. Et rien n'est moins sûr. Tu reviendras faire le fanfaron le jour où tu seras maître. Légalement. C'est facile de se vanter alors que rien n'est fait. Asséna-t-elle avec aplomb, essayant d'oublier les mots qu'il lui avait assené et qui s'insinuaient en elle telles des vipères venimeuses.

Ivan était bien conscient du combat intérieur qui se déroulait en Mirajane et décida d'en jouer. Une fois de plus. Depuis le début de leur joute verbale, c'était lui qui dominait.

- Tu te voiles la face. Mais tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui ai raison. Et c'est pour ça que tu réponds avec tellement d'aplomb. Tu as peur que ce que je dis se réalise. Et crois-moi, cela se réalisera. J'en suis sûr et certain.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Je n'abandonnerais jamais ma guilde et mes camarades.

- Ce qu'il te reste de camarades, tu veux dire ! Se moqua-t-il.

Elle pensa un instant à lui remettre une gifle, mais il en aurait été bien trop heureux. Cela aurait prouvé qu'il avait réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds et elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir une fois de plus. Il en était hors de question. Elle garda son calme et le fixa avec un sourire doux qui étonna le père de Luxus.

- Nous verrons bien. Sache une chose : je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincue. Du plus bas que je puisse tomber, je saurais toujours me relever sois en sûr. Et je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma guilde ou de mes camarades. En espérant ne jamais te revoir.

Sur ses paroles, la jeune fille laissa l'homme et rentra à sa guilde, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. C'était ça, le grand-père de son enfant ? Un être aussi vil et aussi abject ? Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être hypocrite. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais pensé aussi retors.

Elle souffla un bon coup et se recomposa un visage serein avant d'entrer dans la guilde. Visage serein qui s'effondra face à l'équipe de recherche qui était rentrée. Et vu leurs regards de désespoir, il était inutile de poser la question. Elle les regarda un à un, espérant vainement que l'un d'eux démentirait ce qu'elle avait deviné. N'avait-elle pas eu assez d'émotions pour la journée ? Il fallait en plus qu'elle apprenne que leurs camarades étaient vraiment... morts ? Rien que de penser à ce mot lui donna la nausée. Elle se contint. Si elle se mettait à craquer, qui relèverait la guilde ? Qui les aiderait à aller de l'avant ?

Macao s'avança alors. Elle savait quels mots il allait prononcer. Mais elle savait également que c'était inévitable. Il fallait qu'il les dise. Il fallait que tout le monde l'entende et elle la première.

- Désolé, Mira. On a rien trouvé. Ils sont... Ils sont morts.

* * *

Oui, je suis vilaine de couper là, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant !


	21. Etrange proposition

La suite n'aurait du arriver que demain, mais je n'aurais carrément pas le temps. Bande de chanceux x)

* * *

Mirajane avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il fallait vraiment abandonner et les déclarer morts, désormais ? Le reste de la soirée, elle s'en souvenait comme dans un brouillard. Elle se souvenait surtout des larmes de ses camarades et protégés. La jeune femme s 'était enfermée dans son bureau sans un mot, les laissant dans leur peine. Elle ne réussit pas à verser de larme et en fut la première étonnée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas tout à fait.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à les croire vivants alors que toutes les preuves étaient là. Les équipes de recherches étaient revenues les mains vides. Il était donc inutile de continuer de croire qu'il y avait un espoir. Inutile de se voiler la face. C'est dans un état second qu'elle était rentrée se coucher, la tête vide de toute pensée.

Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée tôt et avait aussitôt décidé de se rendre à la guilde. Elle avait aperçu quelques membres d'une guilde qui commençait à se faire un nom dans Magnolia : Twilight Ogre. Et leurs regards goguenards ne lui avaient pas plu. Surtout depuis que leur maître lui envoyait des lettres pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là « au cas où ». Au cas où ils auraient besoin d'emprunter, bien sûr. Il n'était pas dur de voir que Fairy Tail recevait moins en moins de missions et que bientôt la guilde tomberait dans le déclin. Mais elle se refusait d'avoir des dettes envers une autre guilde. Et l'air hypocrite du maître de Twilight Ogre se faisait sentir dans les lettres. Un genre d'Ivan mais en moins pire.

Bien évidemment, après l'annonce du retour des équipes de recherches sans la moindre trouvaille, elle avait à nouveau eu pas mal de lettres de condoléances qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir et de nouveaux articles avait vu le jour dans le _Weekly Sorcerer._ Articles qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas lu, ne voulant pas se faire du mal pour rien.

Aussi fut-elle surprise en apercevant Jason qui l'attendait devant la guilde. Fronçant les sourcils, elle accéléra le pas afin de savoir de quoi il retournait.

- Te voilà enfin, Mirajane. C'est cooooollllll !

- Bonjour, Jason. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? Le salua-t-elle.

Le blond hésita quelques secondes puis demanda ce pour quoi il avait été envoyé.

- Tu es pressentie pour faire la prochaine couverture du magazine. Si tu as le temps, ce serait trop cooolllll !

Mirajane réfléchit à la proposition et songea que ça ne ferait pas de mal à la guilde qu'elle fasse quelques photos. Ce serait toujours une rentrée d'argent en plus qui leur permettrait de garder leurs locaux un peu plus longtemps. Car ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à payer les locaux de leur petite auberge.

- La séance aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Je viendrais.

- COOOOLLLL ! S'exclama Jason, au comble de l'euphorie, avant de partir en direction de la gare pour repartir travailler.

Mirajane quant à elle, entra dans la guilde puis dans son bureau, afin de pouvoir réfléchir à tête reposée. Elle n'avait pas encore pris beaucoup de formes qui démontraient qu'elle était enceinte…Mais un petit ventre commençait néanmoins à se former. Elle ne souhaitait pas que tout Fiore sache qu'elle attendait un enfant, mais de toute manière, au bout d'un moment cela se saurait. Elle ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement. Tant qu'elle pouvait cacher l'identité du père…Car il était hors de question qu'Ivan sache qu'il serait grand-père dans quelques mois. Haussant les épaules, elle envoya une lettre au magazine dont s'occupait Jason afin de confirmer sa présence pour une séance de photos la semaine et afin d'avoir l'heure et le jour de ladite séance. Car tout pressé qu'il était, Jason ne lui avait pas dit quand ça se déroulerait.

* * *

Mirajane confia la guilde à Bisca et Alzack durant son absence, espérant les rapprocher. Ils avaient beau être dans une période sombre, la jeune femme avait gardé ses tendances à vouloir voir des couples partout et à les aider à se faire. Surtout qu'il serait temps que ces deux-là se mettent ensembles. Depusi le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient alors il était temps qu'ils se l'avouent tous les deux.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la gare, prit le train et dormit durant tout le trajet. Elle ne cessait de dormir ces temps-ci….La fatigue due à son nouveau statut de maître et au bébé qui grandissait. On annonça par les hauts-parleurs qu'ils étaient arrivés et elle descendit du train, repoussant ses cheveux blancs derrière son épaule. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les locaux du _Weekly Sorcerer_, où elle aperçut Jenny qui attendait également. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle fit de grands signes à la blonde. Les deux mannequins s'entendaient bien même si une certaine rivalité s'était installée entre elles.

- Bonjour, Mira ! Lança Jenny, une fois la jeune femme arrivée à sa hauteur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ? Tu viens pour la séance de photos ? Il paraît que Bacchus, Sherry et un certain Sting font partie de la séance. Ils ont voulu mélanger plusieurs mages de guildes différentes.

- Qui est ce Sting ?

- Apparemment, il fait partie de cette nouvelle guilde qui a la côte et monte de plus en plus en puissance. Sabertooth.

- C'est vrai, j'en avais entendu parler. Il paraît que ça ne fait pas longtemps que la guilde a été créée et qu'il n'y a que de puissants mages en son sein.

Jenny acquiesça et les deux mannequins se turent lorsque les autres mages arrivèrent. Ce Sting semblait bien arrogant et sûr de lui, en un sens, il rappela brièvement à Mira le Luxus d'avant. Sherry se mit d'autorité entre les deux filles afin de discuter. Quant à Bacchus, il s'était mis derrière Mira, les bras croisés, attendant d'un air ennuyé.

Jason finit par arriver et conduisit tout ce petit monde à l'intérieur, afin de pouvoir commencer la séance de photos. Il tendit les bikinis aux filles, qui allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires prévus pour. Sherry et Jenny se tournèrent brutalement vers Mira, en la voyant avoir du mal à enfiler le haut du maillot prévu pour elle.

- Dis-moi, Mira…Tu n'aurais pas pris en poitrine ? Demanda suspicieusement Jenny.

Plutôt que de nier, Mirajane acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre, rougissante de son aveu.

- Et tu as pris quelques formes au ventre, non ? Ajouta Sherry avec curiosité, voulant savoir si ce qu'elle soupçonnait était bien vrai.

Encore une fois, la blanche acquiesça.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Qui est le père ? C'était prévu ?

L'avalanche de questions la pris de court mais elle finit par se décider à y répondre.

- Ca fait environ quatre mois. Je ne dirais pas qui est le père, c'est privé. Et non, ce n'était pas prévu, mais je tenais à le garder.

Elle leur adressa ensuite un regard signifiant qu'elle ne répondrait pas à plus de questions, alors que les filles soupiraient d'un air déçu.

- Je vais aller voir avec Jason pour qu'il te donne un autre bikini, assura Jenny en quittant la pièce.

- Si tu ne veux pas dire qui est le père…C'est parce qu'il fait partie des… « Disparus » ? Demanda timidement Sherry.

- Je n'en dirais pas plus sur lui.

- Ca ne peut être que ça. Personne ne sera dupe. Si le père était encore là, vous habiteriez ensembles à moins que ce ne soit le fruit d'une nuit sans suite.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Nous étions très amoureux.

- Je ne le répèterais pas, ne t'en fais pas. Mais les gens ne sont pas stupides, ils sauront faire le lien.

Jenny revint avec un bikini, qui cette fois-ci allait à Mira et les trois amies rejoignirent les garçons qui les attendaient en trépignant du pied. Ca ne loupa pas : les regards de Jason, Sting et Bacchus se posèrent sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de Mira, voire sur son décolleté plus imposant. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et la séance put enfin commencer. Jason fit des photos de chaque mages, puis des photos de groupe. C'était sûr, le prochain numéro allait faire un tabac selon lui. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'en plus, il avait le droit d'avoir des photos d'un maître de guilde, et ça ajoutait du prestige au magazine. Il n'avait pas tellement tord.

Une fois la séance terminée, les mages se quittèrent en se saluant. Jenny et Sherry firent des clins d'œil à Mira, Sting repartit de son côté sans saluer personne, les mains dans les poches et Bacchus chemina aux côtés de Mira, étant donné qu'ils allaient dans la même direction.

- Il est de Luxus ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Ca ne te regardes pas. Déclara-t-elle avec rage, avançant plus vite afin de le distancer.

En quelques enjambées, Bacchus la rejoignit et attrapa son bras.

- C'est pas comme si je savais pas que vous étiez ensembles. Tu dois en être à plusieurs mois, si je calcules bien. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois allée avec quelqu'un d'autre que le foudroyé. Donc il est de Luxus. Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul qui arrivera à deviner qui est le père.

Mirajane lui lança un regard noir et libéra son bras d'un geste sec. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Même si il avait deviné ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se comporter de cette manière avec elle. Elle continua son chemin sans dire un mot, ne souhaitant pas lui répondre. Il l'avait bien énervée, c'était déjà suffisant.

- Autre chose : c'est pas trop dur sans eux ?

- Question absurde à laquelle je ne répondrais même pas.

- Tu sais, je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi. Et je pense que tu auras besoin d'un homme auprès de toi. Autant pour t'aider à redresser la guilde que pour élever ton môme. Ou pour d'autres choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu ne vas quand même pas terminer nonne. Je suis prêt à occuper ce rôle.

Mirajane eut un ricanement.

- Espèce de pervers.

Bacchus se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bah quoi ? Maintenant que l'autre allumé n'est plus là, j'ai toutes mes chances. Pourquoi je n'essaierais pas ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas de toi, tout simplement.

- Tu dis ça alors que tu n'as même pas essayé.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'essayer.

Bacchus s'arrêta et Mira en fit de même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Comme si elle n'était pas en sécurité avec Bacchus. Il faut dire qu'avec ce qu'il lui avait proposé aussi… Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Bacchus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'enlaça étroitement. Le baiser était loin d'être déplaisant, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire quelque chose avec cet homme. Il était réputé pervers et enchaînait les conquêtes. A l'époque où Lisanna n'avait pas encore été aspirée par l'anima, elle aurait peut-être accepté une relation de ce genre avec lui. Mais plus maintenant. Et pas alors qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre, même si il était mort.

Elle le repoussa et le gifla et Bacchus la fixa d'un air ahuri. Il était persuadé qu'elle succomberait à son charme et lui tomberait dans les bras. Il s'était apparemment lourdement trompé.

- Ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille ! Luxus a beau être mort, je l'aime toujours. Et cet enfant est de lui. Il est hors de question que je me mette avec quelqu'un de ton genre, j'espère que tu l'auras compris.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers son train, sans voir que Bacchus la suivait du regard, plus admiratif encore qu'auparavant. Décidément, cette femme valait le détour. Et il la voulait. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre et il était hors de question qu'il laisse filer une perle rare comme elle. Peut-être qu'en étant patient et en retentant le coup d'ici quelques années…

* * *

Mirajane poussa les portes de la guilde avec un soupir éreinté. Cette journée avait vraiment été épuisante, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle fut surprise par l'ambiance de fête qui y régnait et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était question de Bisca et Arzack.

- Mira ! Cria Warren avec euphorie. Arzack a demandé Bisca en mariage !

Des étoiles dansèrent dans les yeux du maître de Fairy Tail et elle en oublia sa journée. Plutôt que de se déclarer, Arzack avait tout de suite passé la vitesse supérieure. Ce n'était pas si étonnant et au final, un mariage dans la guilde, ce ne serait pas si mal. Au moins, ils auraient de quoi sourire plutôt que de penser à leurs disparus. Elle se joignit bien entendu à la fête, pour une fois qu'ils avaient une raison de sourire ! Et elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de faire cette séance photos. Un mariage, ça revenait cher !

* * *

Une petite trace de votre passage ?


	22. Interview

Me voila avec la suite x) Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Plus tard, Mira se rendit compte que Warren s'était trompé en lui disant que c'était Arzack qui avait demandé à Bisca de l'épouser. En réalité, il s'agissait de l'inverse. C'était la jeune femme qui avait demandé le cow-boy en mariage. Et la jeune maître de guilde trouvait ça encore plus romantique. Certes peu conventionnel, mais romantique tout de même !

Laki entra dans la guilde, le _Weekly Sorcerer_ à la main et Mirajane s'assit à ses côtés, curieuse de voir ce qu'avaient donné les photos. Elle aperçut brièvement une petite enveloppe accompagnant l'exemplaire que Laki avait cherché dans la boite aux lettres et se dit qu'elle regarderait ça ensuite.

Les photos étaient très jolies, et même si pour le moment elle n'avait pas pris trop de poids, on voyait que son ventre s'arrondissait et que sa poitrine avait grossi. Ca ne passait pas inaperçu, forcément…Les photos avec Jenny et Sherry étaient également très jolies et lui plaisaient tout comme les autres photos. Au moins Jason n'avait-il rien écrit de spécial concernant la découverte de sa grossesse, c'était déjà ça de pris.

- Tu risque de te faire harceler par tes fans, lança Laki. Ils voudront absolument savoir qui est le père.

- Si je leur dis, tout le monde le saura. Et il est hors de question qu'Ivan le sache.

- D'un autre côté, Ivan ne pourrait rien faire si la presse apprenait qui est le père. Justement, ce serait jouer la carte de la sécurité. Un mannequin aussi célèbre que toi, ta grossesse ne pourra qu'être attentivement suivie. Et si il t'arrivait quelque chose, on le saurait immédiatement. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Mirajane prit le temps d'examiner et de retourner les paroles de Laki dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas non fondé. C'était même plutôt logique si on réfléchissait. Ce serait la couverture idéale pour être assurée de la sécurité du bébé et de la sienne.

- C'est vrai que ce point de vue là…Parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'Ivan ne sera pas tellement dupe…

- Malheureusement il est retors et intelligent. Il ne mettra pas longtemps à savoir que l'enfant que tu portes est de Luxus. Mieux vaut jouer la carte de la sécurité.

Mirajane acquiesça, sa décision semblant prise. Après tout, tôt ou tard cela se saurait. Et elle n'aurait pas à cacher l'identité de son père à son enfant dans quelques années. C'était la meilleure des solutions et elle décida d'écouter la voix de la sagesse qui avait parlé par Laki.

- Les photos sont vraiment jolies, comme d'habitude. La complimenta Laki et Mira lui sourit, flattée. Nul doute que tes fans doivent être ravis.

Sans répondre, la jeune maître saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit afin de savoir de qui venait la lettre reçue. Il s'agissait apparemment du patron du magazine, à en croire le sigle en en-tête.

_« Cher maître Mira -_elle ne se ferait décidément jamais à cette appellation-

_Lors de votre dernière séance de photos, nous avons pu constater votre grossesse et vous en félicitons chaleureusement. Cependant, depuis que notre article est paru (il est sorti hier matin), nous croulons sous les demandes de fans. Tous veulent savoir qui est le père et j'avoue en être moi-même curieux. _

_Si vous souhaitez ne pas nous en dévoiler plus, nous respecterons votre vœu de silence, mais dans le cas inverse, accepteriez-vous de nous accorder une interview ? Je sais que vous êtes sur le déclin et vous connaissez nos tarifs pour un interview. Cette solution pourrait grandement et ma curiosité -ainsi que celle de tous nos lecteurs- en serait satisfaite. _

_Quel que soit votre choix, nous le respecterons. Nous attendons votre réponse avec une grande impatience, je ne vous le cache pas. »_

Sourcils froncés, Mirajane tendit la lettre à la mage de bois, attendant qu'elle lui donne son avis. Après tout la jeune fille était avisée et elle souhaitait entendre ses conseils.

- Je pense que tu devrais accepter. Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, ta grossesse sera médiatisée et vous mettra à l'abri. Et d'un autre côté, tu seras bien payée. Que des avantages autant pour toi que pour la guilde !

- Merci, Laki. Tu es de bon conseil, tu m'as bien aidée.

Laki eut un sourire, contente d'avoir pu aider son amie, tandis que celle-ci s'appliquait à écrire une lettre afin de signifier son accord pour l'interview. Bisca et Arzack, se tenant par la main entrèrent ensuite dans la guilde, arborant un air sombre.

- Ces mages de la nouvelle guilde, ce que je peux les détester ! Lança Arzack, le regard mauvais.

- Twilight Ogre, je supposes ? Demanda Mira, déjà sûre de la réponse.

Bisca acquiesça, caressant le bras de son fiancé pour le calmer. Les mages de cette guilde ne cessaient de les chercher et de leur lancer des quolibets lorsqu'ils les croisaient sur la déchéance de Fairy Tail. Pour le moment, ils se contenaient. Parce que leur rabattre le caquet en les frappant était très tentant. Mais Mirajane aurait des problèmes à cause de ça et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Vous avez une date pour le mariage ? Demanda Mira avec curiosité, déviant subtilement la discussion et les idées noires des deux amoureux.

Aussitôt, le visage de Bisca s'éclaira et Arzack la fixa avec tendresse. Leurs joues se teintèrent de rouge, étonnant Mira et Laki qui les fixèrent soudain avec plus d'attention. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elles ne comprenaient pas !

- Le plus rapidement possible. Ce serait bien que ce soit après ton interview ou alors dans maximum deux mois pour que ça ne se voit pas trop.

- Que quoi ne se voit pas trop ? Demanda Mira, refusant de s'emballer, alors qu'une idée traversait son esprit.

- Il se trouve…Que Bisca est enceinte…De trois semaines.

- Bande de cachottiers ! S'exclama la blanche, faussement outrée. Vous étiez déjà ensembles et vous nous l'avez caché !

- Avec les nouvelles qui étaient arrivées, on a jugé que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour vous mettre au courant.

Mirajane se tut, admettant qu'ils avaient bien raison. Mais un mariage et deux naissances dans la même année : c'était parfait ! De quoi leur redonner de la joie durant quelques temps. Un rayon de soleil parmi les nuages noirs qui planaient sur la tête de la guilde ! Une belle éclaircie, même !

- Félicitations à vous deux ! On avait bien besoin de nouvelles de ce genre. Vous tombez à pic !

Les deux amoureux rougirent d'un bel ensemble, déclenchant les rires de la guilde qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait. Mirajane fixa les mages qui semblaient tous heureux et cela lui fit du baume au cœur. Les voir à nouveau sourire -même Roméo- la rendait heureuse et lui faisait oublier les quelques soucis qu'ils traversaient. Et leur faisait oublier à tous la tristesse qui les accompagnait depuis quelques semaines. Lentement mais sûrement, ils se relevaient.

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme passa la main sur son ventre. Elle était heureuse que son bébé ait quelqu'un de son âge lorsqu'il viendrait au monde. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment hâte de savoir si ce serait une fille ou un garçon, cherchant déjà de potentiels noms dans les cas. Et ressemblerait-il plus à Luxus ou plus à elle ? Elle avait hâte de le serrer dans ses bras, bien que penser à l'accouchement lui faisait peur.

Haussant les épaules, elle rejoignit la table de Bisca, et bientôt, toutes les filles de la guilde s'y agglutinèrent, parlant bébé, au grand dam des garçons, qui s'éclipsèrent discrètement afin d'éviter toute cette cacophonie qui les agaçait.

Mirajane sourit en les voyant fuir. Décidément, les hommes de cette guilde ne changeraient pas. Ils resteraient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes. Une chose qu'elle appréciait dans cette guilde. Elle se demanda durant un instant ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui demander pendant l'interview. Bien sûr, l'identité du père. Mais autrement ? Qu'y avait-il de si intéressant que ça à savoir ?

* * *

Ivan avait été étonné en découvrant l'état de Mirajane Strauss dans le dernier numéro du magazine où posait le mannequin. Plus encore, il en avait déduit, en calculant, qu'elle était enceinte avant que les membres de Fairy Tail ne disparaissent. Et que, partant de ce fait, un des participants à l'examen de Rang S était le père. La nouvelle s'était ensuite répandue que Mirajane répondrait à une interview exclusive concernant sa grossesse et le maître de Raven Tail devait avouer qu'il était curieux d'apprendre la vérité et de se renseigner sur sa guilde ennemie. Il ouvrit donc le magazine et commença sa lecture.

_Comme promis, et en exclusivité, notre reporter, Jason, a eu l'honneur de pouvoir poser des questions sur sa grossesse à Maître Mirajane, qui a gentiment accepté de nous répondre. _

_Jason : Encore merci de nous accueillir et de bien vouloir répondre à nos questions. La question qui est sur toutes les lèvres et dont les lecteurs attendent impatiemment la réponse, est bien entendu : qui est le père de ton enfant ? _

_Mirajane : Je n'étais pas sûre de répondre à cette question. Mais je pense que si je ne le faisais pas, on risquerait de me harceler (rires). Le père est l'un des disparus. Il s'agit de Luxus Draer._

_J : N'avait-il pas été banni de la guilde ? _

_M : En effet. Mais il nous arrivait de nous voir de temps à autre et nous étions dans une relation de couple. _

_J : Maître Makarov comptait-il le réintégrer ? _

_M : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et à vrai dire, maintenant, cela importe peu._

_J : Savais-tu que tu étais enceinte avant que l'examen ne commence ? Est-ce pour cela que tu n'y as pas participé ? _

_M : Pour dire la vérité, je n'en savais rien. Je n'ai pas su reconnaître les symptômes de ma grossesse. Je pensais être malade et ai préféré rester à la guilde afin de ne pas aggraver mon état en prenant le bateau pour l'île. _

_J : Luxus ne le savait donc pas. _

_M : Non. Et d'un côté, je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal. Ca aurait été plus dur si il l'avait su. _

_J : On peut dire que Luxus t'a laissé un souvenir de lui. Au fait, fille ou garçon ? _

_M : Oui. Pour ce qui est du sexe, je n'en suis qu'au quatrième mois, je ne le sais pas encore. La révélation sera pour le mois prochain. _

_J : Une préférence ? _

_M : Non. L'essentiel est qu'il soit en bonne santé. _

_J : Continueras-tu de faire des photos pour notre magazine ? _

_M : Tant que je le pourrais, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, j'en profites pour te demander si le magazine accepterait de couvrir un mariage dans notre guilde ? _

_J : Avec plaisir. Et qui se marie ? C'est si coooolllll !_

_M : Bisca et Arzack se sont enfin déclarés et se marient le mois prochain !_

_J : Bien entendu, nous serons ravis de couvrir cet événement. As-tu déjà des idées de prénom pour ton enfant ? _

_M : J'en ai quelques-unes, mais je vais les garder pour moi. Ce sera la surprise pour vous, chers lecteurs. _

Ivan referma le magazine, un sourire sardonique. Cette petite peste avait bien joué. Donner le nom de Luxus dans le magazine la couvrait à coup sûr. Entre Mirajane et Luxus, il avait trouvé -lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de Fairy Tail- qu'une étrange alchimie régnait. Mais ainsi donc, il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose de sérieux entre eux. Et il allait se retrouver grand-père. Il allait falloir la jouer fine pour pouvoir voir l'enfant. Et si Mirajane Strauss avait bien joué, il allait lui montrer que lui aussi savait jouer. Elle s'était entourée de sécurité….Grand bien lui en fasse, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Pas plus qu'il n'en voulait au futur enfant à naître. Mais il pensait être dans son droit de voir son petit-enfant. De toute manière, la seule chose qui l'intéressait dans Fairy Tail, était Lumen Histoire. Rien d'autre. Il se devait de posséder cette puissante magie.

* * *

Mirajane était plutôt fière de son interview et Bisca et Arzack étaient ravis de la publicité faite à leur mariage. Mirajane montrait ainsi aux lecteurs que Fairy Tail ne se laissait pas abattre et allait de l'avant. De toute manière, elle n'avait volontairement pas donné de date afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'invités non désirés au mariage des deux tourtereaux. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il y en aurait tout de même au moins un…

* * *

Voila, voila ! J'espère que ça vous as plus et à lundi pour la suite :)


	23. Mariage

Voila donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

* * *

Deux mois avaient passé, et Mira en était maintenant à six mois de grossesse. Ce qui ne l'empêchait de veiller à toute l'organisation du mariage des deux tourtereaux. C'est elle qui avait aidé Bisca à choisir sa robe. Elle aurait voulu la coiffer, mais Bisca voulait se contenter de mettre le voile dans ses cheveux, les laissant détachés. Un peu déçue, Mirajane avait tout de même respecté la décision de son amie. Après tout, c'était son mariage, c'était à elle de décider.

Mira quant à elle, n'avait pas rechigné à se faire belle. Et ce n'est pas la gent masculine qui pourrait affirmer le contraire. Ses six mois de grossesse ne l'empêchaient d'être séduisante, loin de là ! Elle portait une robe bleue à bretelles qui mettait ses formes en valeur ainsi que des ballerines de la même couleur. Mieux valait éviter les talons : si elle tombait, ce pourrait être assez grave. Elle avait également noué ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, ne laissant que sa frange retomber sur son front.

Avant qu'Arzack n'arrive, la jeune maître vérifiait que tous les préparatifs étaient parfaits. Hors de question que la journée des amoureux soit gâchée par un quelconque événement ! Il fallait que tout soit réellement PARFAIT.

Le prêtre était là, les décorations étaient bien arrangées, le buffet était déjà prêt…N'ayant plus rien à vérifier, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle Bisca attendait sagement que la cérémonie commence, trépignant d'impatience.

- Tu es magnifique, Mira ! S'exclama la mage cow-boy.

- Merci, mais je ne compte pas te voler la vedette durant ton jour. J'ai tout vérifié dans les moindres détails, et tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout se déroulera parfaitement. Tu n'as pas intérêt à tout gâcher en disant non ! Plaisanta-t-elle, déstressant son amie.

Bisca se tourna vers elle, virevoltant dans sa belle robe blanche à jupons. Vraiment, ses amies l'avaient bien aidée dans le choix de sa robe et pour les préparatifs du mariage. Restait à espérer qu'Arzack la trouve à son goût et ne lui fasse pas de faux plan.

- Quand est-ce que tu nous le diras enfin ?

En effet, Polyussica, à l'aide de sa magie, avait pu déterminer le sexe de l'enfant que portait Mira, mais malgré toutes les demandes de ses amis (et du _Weekly Sorcerer_), elle se refusait toujours à le leur dire, préférant garder la surprise. Après tout, ça la concernait elle et elle seule. Mais si les mages de la guilde continuaient à le lui demander, elle était sûre qu'elle finirait par craquer et à leur dire.

L'interview avait fait son petit effet, il y a deux mois de cela. Elle avait bien fait de répondre aux questions, car depuis qu'elle l'avait fait, on lui fichait une paix royale. Ivan n'avait même pas tenté de la joindre par lettres, ce qui l'avait un peu étonnée, connaissant le bonhomme. Mais au moins était-elle tranquille, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Un jour, vous finirez par le savoir. Mais pour l'instant, je veux garder cette information pour moi et moi seule.

Bisca ne dit plus rien, après tout, connaissant Mirajane, elle ne tiendrait et finirait bien par leur cracher le morceau, elle en était persuadée. De son côté, la blanche enviait secrètement Bisca. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, la jeune femme n'avait pas été malade une seule fois. C'était vraiment injuste quand on pensait que Mira avait vomi tous les matins durant les trois premiers mois ! Mais d'un autre côté, au moins ça ne gâcherait pas le mariage. Ca aurait été un sacré problème que Bisca vomisse durant la cérémonie, tout de même !

Laki entra à son tour dans la pièce, apportant avec elle le bouquet dont Bisca aurait besoin. Elle aussi était très jolie dans une robe verte, ses cheveux commençant à pousser dansant librement dans son dos nu par la robe.

- Arzack n'en peut plus d'attendre. Et je dois dire que tous les garçons sont impatients de voir la jolie mariée, et notre belle maître. Warren a hâte de te conduire à l'autel, Bisca.

En temps normal, ce serait Maître Makarov qui se serait chargé de la tache d'accompagner sa protégée auprès de son mari…Mais c'était désormais chose impossible aussi Warren avait accepté de s'en charger, honorer. Les premières notes de la musique tant connue commencèrent à résonner et Mirajane et Laki abandonnèrent Bisca, la laissant aux bons soins de Warren qui trépignait du pied devant la porte. Bisca alla s'installer sur l'un des bancs prévus à cet effet, tandis que le mannequin marchait vers l'endroit où les témoins avaient leur place. Bisca le lui avait demandé et elle n'avait pu qu'accepter, heureuse de sa confiance.

Une chaise avait prévu à cet effet au cas où elle aurait besoin de savoir. Car la cérémonie était longue et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle tienne debout durant toute celle-ci. Wakaba et Macao la siffla et elle ricana, flattée. C'est vrai qu'avec ses six mois de grossesse, elle ne se pensait plus séduisante. Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait séduire qui que ce soit, de toute manière. Mais les demandes du _Weekly Sorcerer_ -ils lui demandaient de poser chaque moi- la détrompaient allégrement et c 'était agréable de se savoir encore belle à ce stade de sa grossesse.

Bisca apparut enfin à l'entre de l'église, au bras e Warren qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Arzack n'avait de yeux que pour sa fiancée, des cœurs auraient pu remplacer ses yeux et Mirajane s'en trouva ravie. C'est que le choix de la robe était le meilleur à faire, alors. Bisca était d'ailleurs radieuse, ne quittant pas son futur mari des yeux. Il était assez beau dans son costume blanc. Tous les hommes de la guilde avaient fait l'effort de mettre une cravate et un costume. En même temps, le jour où ils avaient refusé de les porter, les hormones de Mira étaient déchaînées et ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux lui obéir sans discuter sur ce point là.

Bisca arriva enfin au niveau d'Arzack, Nab et Mira. Mirajane lui fit un sourire, Nab un clin d'œil et Arzack un sourire éclatant. Le prêtre commença son discours et Mirajane n'écouta pas, le trouvant trop long et ennuyeux. Elle préféré guetter les coups de son bébé, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle le sentait bouger et elle adorait ça. Et le bébé était un dur, comme son père. Parce qu'au fur et à mesure ses coups commençaient à se faire sentir. Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'ici le septième, voire le huitième mois ? La blanche eut un sourire tendre, la main pressée sur son ventre, apercevant du coin de l'œil Jason qui s'en donnait à cœur joie pour prendre les photos. Une bonne idée que de faire appel à lui. Il faisait toujours du bon travail.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'asseoir, la cérémonie paraissant durer une éternité. Enfin, le prêtre joignit les mains des deux tourtereaux et elle se redressa. Dans les mariages de mages, les époux se serraient le bras, comme pour faire un serment en se faisant la promesse de s'aimer, se protéger jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Plus jeune, elle avait trouvé cette tradition ridicule. Maintenant elle la trouvait très émouvante. Le prêtre noua un ruban rouge autour de leurs deux poignets liés. Ce ruban rouge symbolisait leur amour. Il leva leurs mains unies, récita quelques mots et coupa le ruban.

- Vous êtes désormais unis. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Arzack se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Mira essuya une larme d'émotion, qui avait roulé le long de sa joue. C'était vraiment un jour merveilleux, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier et qui leur mettait du baume au cœur. Une chose à ne pas négliger.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'église applaudirent les mariés à tout rompre, heureux de les voir tant rayonner de bonheur. Le lecteur magique de musique s'enclencha, faisant commencer la fête en l'honneur des deux mariés. Et bien évidemment, il y avait de l'alcool. Une fête sans alcool pour les membres de Fairy Tail, ça n'existait pas ! Bien entendu, de part leur condition de femmes enceintes, Bisca et Mira ne boiraient pas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elles ne s'amuseraient pas ! Un jour comme celui-ci, il était hors de question de ne pas faire la fête !

Mirajane alla vers l'une des tables et s'installa sur une chaise, se calant confortablement dans le dossier. Elle eut un soupir d'aise et se servit d'un verre d'eau. Rien de tel pour la santé de son bébé ! Bisca et Laki ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre et elles se moquèrent de la façon de danser des garçons de la guilde. Autant dire qu'elles s'amusaient bien ! Macao et Wakaba restaient à maugréer dans leur coin. C'est vrai, quoi ! Les plus belles filles de la guilde se casaient, il ne resterait bientôt plus personne pour eux ! Entre Bisca qui se mariait et Mirajane, enceinte de Luxus…Il leur restait toujours Laki, mais elle ne voulait sortir avec aucun d'eux et au bout d'un moment, c'était assez vexant. Ils n'étaient pas si vieux que ça, tout de même ? Ni si laids ! Wakaba alluma sa pipe tandis que Macao saisissait un pichet de bière d'un air maussade. Les autres garçons quant à eux, faisaient les idiots sur la piste pour faire rire les filles.

Bisca rejoignit son mari afin de partager quelques danses avec lui et Laki décida d'aller réconforter Macao et Wakaba qui semblaient partis pour déprimer pendant un moment ! Mirajane tourna la tête afin de graver les visages souriants de ses amis dans son esprit. Elle aperçut Jason qui faisait des photos -encore et toujours-. Une fois lancé, il était dur de l'arrêter.

- Dis-moi, Mira, tu es toute en beauté aujourd'hui. Etre enceinte te va à ravir.

Elle se tourna vers Bacchus, les sourcils froncés. De quel droit s'incrustait-il ? Il se prenait pour qui celui-là ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, ici ? L'agressa-t-elle, peu amène.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je venais te complimenter et voilà comment tu remercies ? Je suis blessé. Dit-il, faisant mine de bouder.

Malgré elle, le jeune homme réussit à lui arracher un faible sourire qu'il considéra comme une grande victoire. Il but le verre de vin qu'il avait pris d'une traite et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, regardant Mira avec intérêt.

- Cette robe te va à ravir. Et tu devrais coiffer tes cheveux de cette manière plus souvent. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça.

Mirajane évita son regard en rosissant. Il l'agaçait, celui-là ! Mais en même temps, elle était flattée de l'attention qu'il lui portait, malgré ses manières de rustre. Il savait très bien jouer le jeu, le bougre.

- Avoir un homme à tes côtés ne te manque pas ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre à une telle question. De toute manière, la réponse était évidente. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait un jour capable d'aimer un autre homme. Luxus était encore entièrement dans son cœur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit…Mort. Elle le reconnaissait désormais. S'il n'était pas mort, il y a belle lurette qu'il serait revenu à la guilde. Et même si ce constat était douloureux, elle allait devoir s'y faire et avancer avec ce poids sur le cœur.

- Parce que ma proposition de l'autre jour, tient toujours. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'accepter ou de refuser. Que ce soit pour une soirée, pour boire un coup ou pour une nuit, voire plusieurs…Un mot de toi et c'est bon.

- Ce que tu peux être répugnant !

- Je ne suis pas répugnant ! S'exclama le mage, outré. Je profites de la vie, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas du tout où est le mal.

- Et quelle image ça donnerait de moi en tant que mère. J'ai des responsabilités à assumer, désormais.

- Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Conclut-il en la fixant d'un regard brûlant.

Mira lui lança un regard noir. Il l'agaçait à la gêner à chaque fois ainsi. Il la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Et elle détestait ça. Bien que se sentir désirée par un homme la flattait -surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte- il l'énervait prodigieusement.

- Quand donc comprendras-tu que je ne veux pas de toi ?

- Oh, allez tu es humaine. Tu as forcément des besoins. Que moi je peux combler, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, hum ?

- Tu n'es qu'un porc. Grogna-t-elle, dégoûtée par son attitude.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es en cloque sans avoir rien fait quand même ?

Mirajane dédaigna de lui répondre et détourna la tête, désormais rouge de gêne. Bon sang, ce que ce type pouvait l'agacer. Et au plus haut point ! Il était exécrable ! Elle se leva dans le but évident de clore cette discussion qu'elle jugeait stupide, mais visiblement, Bacchus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la suivit et saisit brièvement son poignet. Sa délicatesse l'étonna et elle le fixa avec incompréhension.

- Que veux-tu, Bacchus ? Tu me fatigues et je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Bacchus sembla comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister pour aujourd'hui. Il abandonna donc la partie avec résignation et quitta les lieux pour cette fois. Ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine x)


	24. Hormones

Voila donc la suite ! Désolée aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues, j'ai été débordée, je vais me rattraper cette semaine x)

* * *

Le mariage avait été fêté comme il se devait et dans la bonne ambiance à la Fairy Tail. Jason avait couvert l'événement comme on l'attendait de lui et Mirajane était satisfaite de ses services. Elle se rappellerait à jamais de cette belle journée, même si Bacchus avait été trop envahissant.

* * *

Un autre mois était passé. Tout en allant vers un endroit qu'elle aurait préféré éviter, Mirajane serrait les poings, la mâchoire crispée. Malgré les rentes d'argent dues au _Weekly Sorcerer_, Fairy Tail avait du changer de bâtiment et se situait désormais en amont de la ville, dans une vieille ferme abandonnée et ils louaient ces locaux à la toute nouvelle guilde de Twilight Ogre. Elle venait d'ailleurs voir le maître de guilde afin de payer le loyer du mois. Si elle avait pu éviter d'y aller…Mais c'était désormais une obligation et c'est avec résignation qu'elle s'y rendait. Banaboster, le maître de la guilde, devait jubiler de la voir ainsi s'aplatir devant lui. Accepter de lui emprunter de l'argent n'avait pas été chose facile. Mais elle avait vu ses yeux luire de cruauté lorsqu'elle avait accepté son offre. Voir les sourires goguenards des membres de cette guilde et leurs regards salaces la suivre lorsqu'elle se rendait dans le bureau de leur maître la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Elle souffla un grand coup avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment de luxe qu'ils louaient. Evidemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle redressa la tête avec fierté. Hors de question de passer pour une faiblarde à leurs yeux. Certes, sa guilde coulait, mais elle garderait la tête haute. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle toqua ensuite au bureau, attendant que Banaboster réponde, sentant les regards concupiscents des membres de Twilight Ogre. Il fallait souligner le fait qu'il n'y avait que des hommes dans cette guilde. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir à l'aise dans de telles conditions ?

- Entrez.

Elle réfréna un soupir de soulagement et entra dans le bureau richement décoré. Décidément, il ne se refusait rien et semblait vouloir exposer cette luxure aux yeux de tous. Ses yeux vrillèrent ceux de Mira qui refusa de céder à cette bagarre visuelle.

- Bien le bonjour, Maître Mira !

Ses manières onctueuses, emplies d'hypocrisie, la dégoûtaient encore plus que tout le reste. Elle s'assit, stoïque face au regard dont il la gratifiait.

- Bonjour, Maître Bonaboster.

Elle n'était polie que parce qu'il le fallait bien. Parce que cet homme, elle le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur. Droite comme un I, malgré son ventre rebondi, Mira fouilla dans son sac et saisit l'enveloppe contenant le loyer que Fairy Tail devait à Twilight Ogre. L'homme saisit l'enveloppe avec une avidité malsaine.

- Vous pouvez vérifier, le compte y est. Déclara-t-elle avec aigreur.

Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir repartir et rentrer chez elle. Le fait de devoir de l'argent à quelqu'un comme Banaboster, elle le prenait comme une erreur. Un erreur personnelle. Une erreur qu'elle était sûre que Makarov ou Luxus n'aurait pas faite. Et en teant que maître, faire face à un échec tel que celui-ci était loin d'être agréable.

Banaboster ouvrit l'enveloppe et vérifia que tout l'argent s'y trouvait sous les yeux outrés de la jeune femme qui n'osa cependant rien dire. Mieux valait éviter de se le mettre à dos. Elle aurait de gros ennuis sinon.

- Le compte y est. On se voit le mois prochain. Je ne te montre pas la sortie.

Cette façon froide de lui parler une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait….Cet homme était une ordure. Bon sang, elle n'était pas digne d'être le maître de Fairy Tail, si elle cédait à un homme aussi vil. Sentant les larmes qui menacaient de couler, Mira se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Elle attendit d'être à quelques rues de la guilde avant de s'adosser à un mur et de craquer, anéantie. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre être un maître alors qu'une entrevue de ce genre la mettait dans tous ses états ? Elle pouvait accuser les hormones, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle se sentait triste et vulnérable aujourd'hui. Elle avait juste besoin qu'on la comprenne, qu'on la soutienne. Parce qu'assumer ce rôle devenait lourd au fur et à mesure que le terme de sa grossesse approchait.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit des mains chaudes essuyer ses larmes. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Bacchus -à croire qu'il la suivait !- et le fixa de ses yeux embués. Sa journée n'avait pas été assez pourrie, il fallait que cet enquiquineur la surprenne alors qu'elle craquait ? Ses hormones reprenant le dessus, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes et s'accrocha au cou de Bacchus pour ne pas s'effondrer.

D'abord surpris, l'utilisateur du faucon soul en profita pour la maintenir contre lui, les mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. A son grand étonnement elle se laissa faire sans le rabrouer ou l'envoyer balader comme elle le faisait habituellement. Bacchus n'aimait pas voir de jolies femmes comme Mirajane Strauss pleurer. Il préférait les faire rire (pour ensuite les amener dans son lit, mais ça c'était une autre histoire). Les larmes du mannequin coulaient dans son cou et c'était assez désagréable comme sensation.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois dans cet état ? A moins que ce ne soit les hormones. J'ai entendu dire que les hormones rendaient les femmes enceintes dingues.

Elle rit faiblement à sa remarque mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Puis, semblant se rendre compte dans quelle position elle se trouvait, elle tenta de s'éloigner du mage. Celui-ci la maintint contre lui. Elle ne pensa même pas à se débattre, comme à son habitude. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et d'une étreinte rassurante comme celle qu'il lui offrait. Même si, le connaissant, elle savait que ce n'était pas sans idées derrière la tête qu'il la « consolait ». Elle n'était pas stupide après tout. Par certains points, il lui rappelait vraiment Luxus quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'il en avait profité pour qu'elle l'embrasse pour mieux la repousser après. Luxus. Que faisait-elle dans les bras d'un autre alors que dans son cœur, il n'y avait que Luxus ? A quoi jouait-elle, bon sang !

C'est presque à contre-cœur qu'elle quitta les bras chauds de Bacchus. Presque. Elle savait très bien que c'étaient les hormones qui la faisaient réagir ainsi. En temps normal, elle n'aurait même pas été aussi proche de lui et elle se dégoûtait elle-même ! Bacchus lui adressa un sourire éclatant, il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. De ne pas comprendre les émotions qui tempêtaient en elle. Il était quant à lui persuadé qu'elle tombait sous son charme. Après tout, qui pouvait lui résister ? Décidant de tester les limites du maître de Fairy Tail, Bacchus se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mirajane ne bougea pas et ne le repoussa pas. Le surprenant, elle répondit même à son baiser, enlaçant le jeune homme. Elle avait réellement _besoin_ de chaleur humaine, _besoin_ de se sentir désirée. Bacchus l'enlaça et passa la main dans ses cheveux, lui mordillant les lèvres.

Il le savait qu'elle finirait par succomber. Heureusement qu'il l'avait trouvée au moment où elle craquait. Sinon, pas sûr qu'elle réponde à son baiser comme elle le faisait actuellement. Il ne pourrait pas la plaquer contre lui, les mains sur sa taille, moins fine qu'auparavant depuis qu'elle était enceinte de ce cher Luxus. Il ne pourrait pas nouer sa langue à la sienne comme il le faisait, et elle ne se serrerait pas désespérément contre lui. Le baiser prit fin et il se pencha vers elle afin de murmurer à son oreille.

- Si tu veux, on peut aller dans un endroit…Plus tranquille.

Elle le fixa, les yeux brillants, et sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche, effarée et le fixa durant quelques secondes, horrifiée par ce qui venait de se produire. Horrifiée de s'être laissée faire, et même pire…D'avoir répondu à son baiser.

- Ne t'approches plus de moi ! Lança-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

Bacchus ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Elle viendrait d'elle-même vers lui. Quand elle réaliserait qu'elle avait aimé le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle viendrait, il en était sûr. Il connaissait les femmes à force de les côtoyer et de les draguer. Mira ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Elle succomberait, comme toutes les autres l'avaient fait avant elles. Et comme celles qui le feraient après.

* * *

Mirajane s'adossa au mur de la guilde. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Bacchus, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à répondre à son baiser. Ce n'étaient pas que les hormones. Il serait injuste de les accuser, alors que c'était pleinement consciente de ses actes qu'elle l'avait embrassé en retour. Elle se laissa glisser et entoura -ou du moins essaya vu son ventre- ses genoux. Comment…Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi ? Elle _n'aimait pas_ Bacchus, elle le savait. Elle en était même persuadée. Elle aimait encore et toujours Luxus. Et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, elle en était persuadée. Alors pourquoi avait-elle cédé ainsi à Bacchus ? Elle ne se comprenait plus et ne comprenait plus les réactions qui l'animaient. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas elle. Et elle se sentait si coupable ! C'était comme de trahir Luxus ! Même si il n'était plus là pour le lui reprocher.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, craquer, embrasser cet imbécile de Bacchus et craquer encore une fois. Il fallait qu'elle pense à son enfant. Elle se rappela de lui avoir enfin trouvé un nom, et sourit, décidant de passer outre ce qu'il s'était passé et de se concentrer sur l'avenir. Seuls comptaient sa guilde et son enfant à naître. Un enfant, qui espérait-elle, apporterait beaucoup de joie dans leurs vies.

Souriant légèrement, elle se releva avec difficulté, poussa les portes de la guilde et s'installa au bar, tenu par Kinana aujourd'hui. Celle-ci la dévisagea, semblant inquiète.

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Ce n'est rien…Tu sais, les hormones. Mes humeurs sont sans dessus dessous. Un jour je ris, l'autre je pleures. C'est assez agaçant, à force !

Kinana lui sourit, un pli d'inquiétude barrant cependant toujours son front, alors qu'elle lui préparait un verre de jus d'orange.

- Ne t'en fais, pas, je vais bien, je t'ai dit. La rassura une fois de plus Mirajane.

- Au fait, comment va s'appeler, ton p'tit bout ?

- Bien essayé, mais tu ne sauras rien. Je vous réserves la surprise quant au sexe de mon enfant.

Kinana soupira de dépit.

- On a essayé de demander à Polyussica, vu que c'est elle qui te suit durant ta grossesse. Mais rien à faire…Tu la connais, elle nous a juste renvoyés loin de chez elle en nous poursuivant avec son balai.

Mirajane sourit en visualisant la scène dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse que ce soit Polyussica qui la suive durant sa grossesse. Elle pouvait être sûre que son secret serait bien gardé. Et malgré les méthodes rudes de la vieille femme, elle admettait qu'elle serait perdue sans elle. D'autant plus qu'au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, elle remarquait que Polyussica s'adoucissait envers elle et c'était quelque chose d'assez important pour le noter. Le bébé lui mit un coup de pied et elle passa une main protectrice sur son ventre, promettant mentalement à son enfant de ne plus agir comme auparavant avec Bacchus. Il en était hors de question. Elle se devait d'être une mère exemplaire et elle ferait tout pour l'être. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que quand son enfant serait né, il serait entouré d'amour. Et c'est une chose qui n'avait pas de prix.

- Dis-moi, Kinana, où est Bisca ?

- Elle est justement chez Polyussica. Celle-ci n'arrête pas de râler et de dire qu'elle n'est pas gynécologue.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et rirent, compatissant d'un même ensemble pour Bisca.

Plus tard, lorsque Bisca reviendrait, elle leur apprendrait qu'elle attendait une fille et les membres de la guilde essaieraient -une fois de plus et sans succès- de savoir si Mira attendait une fille ou un garçon. Elle ne leur dit rien et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle accoucherait que tout le monde saurait.

* * *

Plus qu'une chose à dire : un commentaire ? ^^


	25. Fantasia

Chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère x)

* * *

- Tu en es sûre. Mira ? Tu sais, les habitants de Magnolia vont être déçus.

Mirajane haussa les épaules, peu encline à s'inquiéter de leurs états d'âme. Elle était bientôt au terme de sa grossesse et avait donc d'autres choses à penser. Et elle ne voulait pas y aller. Ce serait ressasser bien trop de souvenirs douloureux pour elle.

- Tu sais, insista Kinana, aucun maître de Fairy Tail n'a jamais loupé aucune Fantasia. Ce serait bizarre, je pense.

Mirajane lança un regard peu amène à la jeune femme. Utiliser de tels arguments, c'était vraiment déloyal. C'était presque du chantage, c'était totalement injuste. Et puis, aller assister à la Fantasia, ce serait lui rappeler que c'était lors de celle-ci que Luxus avait répondu à ses sentiments. A sa manière, mais il l'avait fait. Alors c'était compréhensible qu'elle ne veuille pas y assister, non ?

- Et puis, nous serons avec toi. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse déprimer.

Mira eut un faible sourire de remerciement envers Kinana, rassurée, avant de faire la grimace.

- Encore le bébé qui te donne des coups ? Interrogea Kinana.

- Non. Ce sont des contractions. Mais Polyussica m'a expliqué comment ça se passait et elles ne sont pas assez proches pour que ce soit l'accouchement.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Assez oui, mais c'est assez espacé, donc je vais survivre. Plaisanta Mira, avant de saisir le bras de la serveuse pour qu'elles assistent à la Fantasia.

Bisca, ayant entamé son septième mois, était déjà sur place et sourit en les voyant arriver.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- Kinana a su me convaincre.

La Fantasia de cette année était bien loin d'être aussi impressionnante que les précédentes auxquelles elle avait pu assister. Mais au moins avait-elle lieu, ce qui constituait en soi déjà une grande victoire. Bisca avait choisi la terrasse d'un café et Mirajane s'assit avec un soupir d'aise. C'est qu'il lui devenait dur de rester debout trop longtemps désormais. Elle avait l'impression d'être une baleine, il était temps que son bébé pointe le bout de son nez. Elle retint une nouvelle grimace face à une nouvelle contraction. Mais Polyussica lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter tant qu'elle ne perdait pas les eaux. La vieille guérisseuse n'était d'ailleurs pas loin et surveillait attentivement Bisca et Mira.

Des habitants de Magnolia venaient régulièrement la féliciter pour la Fantasia ou bien pour sa grossesse. Lorsqu'on lui demandait si il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, elle se contentait de sourire mystérieusement. Elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau de toute sa grossesse, ce n'était donc pas maintenant qu'elle le ferait. De toute manière, si elle se fiait aux contractions qui l'animaient, on ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Et elle l'espérait vraiment. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de passer ses journées assise ou couchée et d'avoir besoin d'aide pour se relever. De ne pas dormir la nuit à cause des coups de son bébé qui semblait très actif. Comme son père.

Il était plus que temps qu'elle accouche afin de se réapproprier son corps et de pouvoir faire enfin des nuits de sommeil complètes. Et surtout, le plus important, elle pourrait enfin serrer son bébé contre elle et le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Des mois entiers.

Et enfin, elle ne se demanderait plus si elle ferait une bonne mère. Elle passerait à la pratique et deviendrait mère. On disait que c'était le plus beau métier du monde. Elle verrait bien si c'était vrai.

Bisca semblait épanouie, bien qu'elle lui avait avoué être inquiète de l'accouchement. En quelque sorte, Mira serait le cobaye. Elle pourrait ainsi rassurer son amie. A ce moment de la soirée, Mira espérait de tout cœur perdre les eaux. Bien que Polyussica lui eut assuré qu'elle pouvait avoir des contractions sans que ce ne soit du à l'accouchement, la maître espérait de tout son cœur que ce fut le cas.

- Mira…Tu es toute mouillée ! S'exclama Kinana, paniquée.

Mirajane baissa la tête et s'aperçut en effet que ses cuisses étaient mouillées. Polyussica, voyant l'air inquiet des filles, s'était rapprochée, tandis que Mira se rendait compte que ça y était, le travail était commencé et qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçu de la perte des eaux.

Polyussica et Kinana la saisirent par les bras et l'emmenèrent doucement vers la guilde tandis que la mage soufflait sous les contractions et la douleur qui la saisissaient.

* * *

- Je crois que c'est pour aujourd'hui !

- De quoi tu parles, Macao ? Demanda Wakaba, continuant de sourire aux habitants du char où il était.

- De Mira !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et ils la virent partir, soutenue par Polyussica et Kinana, tandis que Bisca les suivait d'un regard inquiet.

- On va enfin savoir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ! S'exclama Laki, toute guillerette.

Les mages de la guilde attendirent que la parade se finisse avec une grande impatience. Ils savaient déjà où Mira serait emmenée pour son accouchement. Polyussica avait préparé une salle dans cette intention, non loin de l'infirmerie de la guilde. Autant dire qu'elle avait tout prévu.

Ils se mettaient tous à trépigner d'impatience. Enfin, lorsque la parade s'acheva, ils expliquèrent aux habitants de la ville que le travail de Mirajane avait commencé et qu'ils étaient impatients de voir la bouille du nouveau -ou de la nouvelle- membre de Fairy Tail. Attendris, les habitants fixèrent les mages courir vers la guilde avec amusement. C'était enfin une bonne nouvelle qu'ils apprenaient. Il était plus que temps. L'enfant qui naissait était comme un espoir pour la guilde. C'était une bonne façon que de clore la Fantasia de cette année. L'année précédente, elle avait été ternie par le bannissement de Luxus. Mais là, elle se finissait en beauté par la naissance de l'enfant de Mirajane et Luxus.

* * *

- Bon sang…Marmonna Wakaba. Ca fait des heures qu'on est là, à attendre, non ?

- Un accouchement, ça dure longtemps. Dit Macao. Pour Roméo, ça avait pris plus de trois heures. Ca ne fait qu'une heure qu'on attend, donc un peu de patience.

Wakaba soupira en réponse alors que certains mages faisaient les cent pas, sursautant à chaque cri de leur maître. D'autres sirotaient une boisson, assis sur des chaises en trépignant du pied. D'autres encore restaient stoïques, les bras croisés. Certains avaient les yeux fermés et semblaient presque dormir, mais il n'en était rien. Bisca quant à elle, fixait l'endroit d'où venaient les cris de Mirajane avec appréhension. Dans deux mois, ce serait elle qui serait dans cette situation pour donner naissance à Asuka, leur fille. Et dire qu'elle s'inquiétait était un euphémisme. Arzack posa la main sur son épaule, tentant de la rassurer et elle lui sourit tendrement.

Kinana sortit de l'infirmerie, pâle et défaite.

- Alors, alors ? La pressèrent ceux qui attendaient, leur patience atteignant ses limites vu qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se passait.

- Il y a des complications. Polyussica pense que le cou de bébé s'est enroulé autour du cordon. Et Mirajane perd beaucoup trop de sang. Elle risque d'y passer. Et le bébé aussi.

C'est défaits que les mages se calmèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cela. Bisca pleurait déjà et Arzack la resserra contre lui.

- Polyussica fait tout ce qu'elle peut. Je pense qu'on peut compter sur elle. Assura Kinana d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, essayant de les rassurer autant que se rassurer elle-même.

En vérité, elle espérait ne pas se tromper en disant ça. Elle essayait de masquer son inquiétude. Il y avait tant de sang et Mira souffrait tellement ! La guilde ne supporterait pas de perdre son maître. Et surtout, Mira ne survivrait pas si elle perdait l'enfant. Il fallait que tout se passe bien. Alors Kinana ferma les yeux et espéra de toutes ses forces, plaçant toute sa confiance en Polyussica.

* * *

Mirajane sentit la main rassurante de Polyussica passer sur son front.

- Bravo, Mira. Tu as bien travaillé. Ton bébé est sauvé.

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues encore plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Plus que de perdre sa propre vie, c'est pour l'enfant qu'elle s'était inquiétée en premier. Parce que le perdre était inenvisageable pour elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, elle le savait très bien.

- Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, essayant de se redresser pour apercevoir son enfant.

Elle entendait Polyussica grommeler en tapotant le bébé qui ne faisait aucun bruit, inquiétant plus que tout sa mère. Enfin, au bout d'interminables secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, l'enfant poussa ses premiers cris.

La guérisseuse revint vers Mira, le soulagement clairement visible sur son visage et lui tendit son enfant. Un fin duvet de cheveux blancs se trouvait sur son crâne. Mirajane fut à nouveau saisie par l'émotion et des larmes de joie inondèrent son visage qui reprenait lentement des couleurs. Ca avait été difficile, mais ça y est, elle l'avait dans ses bras. Et ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle était passée près de la mort. Que serait devenu son bout de chou sans sa mère ?

- Tu nous as fait là un beau bébé. Dit Polyussica, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était émue.

Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, mais elle souriait, ce qui était étonnant de la part de la guérisseuse.

- Polyussica…Je… Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Depuis le début.

- Je me serais sentie coupable de vous laisser mourir. Tu es devenue forte, Mirajane. Tu es digne d'être maître de Fairy Tail.

Mirajane la remercia d'un regard embué.

- Il y a trop d'humains qui veulent te voir pour que je reste. De toute manière, on se reverra dans deux mois au plus tard. J'espère de tout cœur que l'accouchement de Bisca ne se passera pas aussi mal que le tien. N'oublie pas, tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos les prochains jours, alors ménages-toi.

A peine Polyussica eut-elle quitté la pièce, que tous les mages de la guilde y entrèrent , donnant le tournis à Mirajane. Voyant son air pâle et fatigué, ils n'osèrent s'approcher plus, observant seulement le bébé qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Comment…Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demanda timidement Laki.

A vrai dire, Mira y avait longuement réfléchi. Le nom était tout trouvé. Elle avait mis du temps, mais elle était sûre que c'était ce nom là qu'il fallait à son enfant; Ce nom sonnait comme un espoir. Un espoir de revoir les autres. Un espoir qu'ils ne soient pas morts et que peut-être, un jour, ils reviendraient. Elle espérait sûrement en vain. Si ça se trouvait, ils ne reviendraient jamais. Mais elle avait toujours aimé ce diminutif et la personne qui portait ce nom était chère à son cœur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'avait perdue et elle trouvait que ce nom irait comme un gant à son enfant.

- Lisa…Elle s'appellera Lisa Draer. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Ca sonne plutôt bien, songea Macao à voix haute et les autres acquiescèrent, entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Enfin, les mages s'approchèrent du lit où se trouvaient les deux stars du jour, regardant la petite endormie avec attendrissement.

- On ne peut pas nier qu'elle a tes cheveux.

- Je me demande à qui elle ressemblera le plus au niveau du caractère.

- Elle est à croquer.

- Tellement mignonne !

Epuisée, Mirajane n'entendait plus ce qui se disait. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était fatiguée et se tourna vers Macao.

- Macao, je te confies la guilde durant mon absence. J'ai toute confiance en toi, je suis sûre que tu pourras tout gérer.

Macao, touché par sa confiance, acquiesça. Il prit d'ailleurs sa première décision en tant que maître intérimaire de la guilde.

- D'ailleurs, Mira, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Je sais que Polyussica a fait du bon boulot, mais il faut que Lisa passe tous les examens d'un nouveau né.

- Je suis vraiment obligée ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Elle eut beau faire, Macao ne céda pas. Elle regretta presque de l'avoir nommé maître pour les quelques jours à venir.

- Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'examens préalables. Wakaba va t'y conduire avec un véhicule magique et je ne veux pas te revoir avant plusieurs jours.

* * *

Bercée par le véhicule magique, Mirajane contempla sa fille un instant. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Souriante, elle caressa brièvement la joue de sa petite Lisa. Avant de fermer à son tour les yeux. Mère et fille dormirent paisiblement jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital où on leur attribua rapidement une chambre, prises en charge par le personnel médical.

Enfin, l'espoir renaissait à Fairy Tail. Et avec lui, le bonheur.

* * *

Voila la naissance tant attendue, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Je vous dis à lundi dans quinze jours, étant donné que je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas publier ^^


	26. Visites

Me voila ! Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'étais en vacances chez ma soeur^^ Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Ce furent des pleurs qui réveillèrent la jeune maître de Fairy Tail. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore dans les brumes du sommeil et mit quelques secondes à comprendre d'où venaient les pleurs. Elle se redressa brusquement du lit d'hôpital. Lisa ! C'était sa fille qui pleurait ainsi ! Une fois l'information montée à son cerveau, elle se leva et rejoignit le petit berceau, placé non loin du lit. Elle prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras et la contempla quelques instants tout en la berçant pour la calmer. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, Mira allaita sa fille.

Les pleurs finirent par se calmer et Lisa ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux verts étincelants. Comme son père. Mira en eut la gorge nouée, des larmes visibles entre ses cils. Lisa continuait de fixer sa mère, avant de refermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

Mirajane berça sa fille durant quelques instants encore, avant de se coucher elle-même dans le lit d'hôpital, sa fille précieusement serrée contre elle. Elle se contentait de la regarder dormir, elle ne pouvait plus quitter son enfant des yeux. Elle l'avait tellement attendue ! Elle avait tant voulu l'avoir dans ses bras et voir sa bouille ! C'était désormais chose faite et elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse à présent que le pire était passé.

Elles avaient toutes les deux failli mourir durant l'accouchement et ce constat l'effrayait encore quand elle y pensait. Qu'aurait fait la guilde sans elle ? Et qu'aurait-elle fait sans fille ? Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées négatives. Inutile d'y penser encore. Aucune d'elles n'était morte, alors inutile d'avoir des pensées morbides.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, calant sa fille plus confortablement afin de ne pas la faire tomber. Il ne fallait pas oublier, qu'elle aussi, elle avait besoin de repos. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée et ce séjour à l'hôpital n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au final. On la chouchoutait et elle aurait tord de ne pas en profiter. Elle en avait bien besoin. C'est sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormit, sa fille serrée dans ses bras.

* * *

L'homme passa dans les couloirs, essayant de trouver la salle où se trouvait Mirajane. Il était dans son droit. Elle était de sa famille. Il avait le droit de la voir. C'était sa petite-fille. Les nouvelles allaient vite, aussi tout Magnolia était déjà au courant que l'enfant était une fille et qu'elle s'appelait Lisa.

Le diminutif de la sœur du mannequin. L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Trop de bons sentiments là-dessous. Chose qu'il ne comprenait et n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Il continua sa route d'un pas rapide, pressé de voir à quoi ressemblait l'enfant. Aurait-elle la beauté de sa mère ou l'air boudeur de son père ?

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il était vraiment curieux à ce sujet. Il était curieux également de savoir si elle serait puissante ou non. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait qu'être puissante. Elle était l'enfant de deux mages de rang S. D'un dragon slayer de deuxième génération et d'une utilisatrice de Satan Soul. Oui, Lisa Draer ne pouvait qu'être puissante lorsqu'elle apprendrait la magie. Une mage de cet acabit ne pouvait que servir les intérêts de Raven Tail. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il saurait la recruter dans sa guilde lorsqu'elle serait plus grande, il en était persuadé. Tout comme il était persuadé qu'un grand avenir attendait Lisa Draer. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Tous les Draer avaient toujours eu un avenir prometteur. Il n'y en avait que deux qui avaient lamentablement échoué en préférant des sentiments tels que l'amitié ou l'amour au pouvoir et à la puissance. Et à quoi ça leur avait-il servi ? L'amitié ou l'amour ne les avaient pas sauvés d'Acnologia. A quoi bon s'encombrer de bons sentiments si c'était pour qu'ils ne servent à rien ?

Il en était à la chambre 320 et Mirajane se trouvait dans la 420. Il grogna, mécontent de devoir encore passer devant une centaine de chambres et de devoir également monter un étage. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et elle avait atteint ses limites. Encore un trait de caractère aux Draer. Hormis pour son père. Celui-ci avait une grande patience, qui l'avait toujours étonnée, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Il arriva au quatrième étage, croisant quelques infirmières qui le fixaient étrangement. C'es vrai qu'il était rare de voir des gens faire la grimace lorsqu'ils allaient voir un nouveau-né. Mais Ivan s'en contrefichait. Du moment qu'il voyait l'enfant, peu importait qu'il passe pour quelqu'un d'étrange aux yeux du personnel médical.

Enfin, il poussa la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt, Mirajane se redressa et le fixa d'un air peu amène. Néanmoins, sa fatigue l'empêchait d'être prise au sérieux. Ivan esquissa l'un de ses sourires faux dont lui seul avait le secret et s'adossa à la porte qu'il avait refermée.

- Bonjour, _maître_ Mira.

Un regard noir lui répondit et il eut un bref ricanement.

- Je suis venu voir ma petite-fille.

- Tu n'es venu voir personne, puisque tu n'es personne pour elle.

- Je suis son grand-père.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Le silence régna à nouveau, leurs deux regards s'affrontant. Ivan avança vers le lit, et Mira serra sa fille plus contre elle, l'empêchant de la voir. Les mâchoires de l'homme se serrèrent tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à côté du lit et tendait simplement les bras, attendant.

- Je ne te la donnerais pas.

- Je veux juste la voir, c'est tout. Rien de plus.

Pourquoi Mira céda, elle ne le sut pas très bien. Peut-être bien la fatigue. Ou le ton suppliant qu'il avait utilisé. Elle avait toujours été trop gentille. Lentement, elle lui tendit Lisa, qu'Ivan saisit plus délicatement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il fixa l'enfant en la berçant sous le regard méfiant de sa mère qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Inutile de me regarder ainsi. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec elle.

La blanche continua néanmoins de le fixer. Hors de question de relâcher sa vigilance. Elle avait déjà été suffisamment idiote pour accéder à sa requête, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il l'aurait. Ivan haussa les épaules avant de lui redonner Lisa, que Mira fixa d'un regard tendre, oubliant brièvement la présence de son _beau-père_ dans la pièce.

- Saches que si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour l'enfant…

- Elle a un nom. Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je saurais très bien me débrouiller…Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton…_Aide. _

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu regretteras un jour ton attitude et tes paroles face à moi !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Ivan quitta la chambre et lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, Mirajane eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas ce que ses paroles signifiaient exactement, mais elle savait qu'il allait falloir faire très attention à Raven Tail et se méfier plus encore du maître de cette guilde.

On toqua à la porte et elle eut un soupir fatigué. Elle avait accouché la veille ! Ne pouvait-on la laisser tranquillement se reposer ? Elle en avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de recevoir des visiteurs ! Elle voulait seulement se reposer.

C'est d'une voix fatiguée qu'elle autorisa le -ou plutôt les- visiteurs à entrer. Bacchus, Jenny, Sherry et Jason entrèrent dans la pièce, curieux. Mirajane tenta de leur sourire avec gentillesse mais c'est d'un sourire fatigué qu'elle les accueillit.

Bacchus s'installa sur une chaise près du lit, les bras croisés, mais les yeux curieusement posés sur le paquet dans les bras de Mirajane ou alors son regard revenant de temps à autre sur le visage exténué mais radieux de la jeune femme.

Jenny et Sherry quant à elles; s'assirent le plus près possible du lit, penchées sur la petite que tenait Mirajane.

Jason, de son côté, attendait avec plus ou moins de patience dans un coin de la pièce, la main négligemment posée sur son appareil photo, adossé contre un mur.

- Comment l'as-tu appelée ? Demanda Jenny à bout de patience.

Mira sourit, tout en caressant la joue de sa fille sans cependant la réveiller.

- Elle s'appelle Lisa Draer.

Il y eut un bref silence dans la pièce tandis que Jenny et Sherry souriaient, attendries. C'était un bel hommage rendu à sa sœur. Même Bacchus ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Mira d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- L'accouchement s'est bien passé ?

- Pour être honnête, non. On a failli mourir toutes les deux, je perdais trop de sang et elle s'était enroulée autour du cordon ombilical. Mais maintenant, tout va bien.

Mirajane se tourna ensuite vers Jason, qui trépignait d'impatience, son pied frappant le sol à intervalles réguliers.

- Tu peux prendre note de ce que je dis parce que je ne donnerais pas d'interview aujourd'hui. Je refuse cependant que tu fasses des photos de Lisa.

Jason sortit alors un calepin, prenant note de ce que disait Mira, et rangea son appareil dans la sacoche qu'il transportait toujours avec lui, légèrement déçu. Cependant, les autres mages présents dans la pièce ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec Mira. Sa grossesse avait été suffisamment médiatisée. Inutile que Lisa, dès son plus jeune âge, paraisse dans les journaux.

Voyant l'air envieux de Jenny, elle lui tendit Lisa et celle-ci la prit dans ses bras avec précaution.

- Elle a tes cheveux.

- Mais elle a les yeux de son père. Ajouta Sherry en se penchant vers Lisa, qui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Tu sais déjà si tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs magiques ? Demanda Bacchus, avec curiosité et Mira se tourna vers lui, se rendant un instant compte qu'elle avait oublié sa présence dans la chambre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier.

Jason prenait fébrilement des notes et redressait la tête de temps à autre, regardant attentivement ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Il prit finalement congé, ayant fini de recueillir les informations dont il avait besoin pour le prochain article du _Weekly Sorcerer_.

Jenny ricana en passant Lisa à Bacchus qui la saisit maladroitement, regardant le bébé d'un air inquiet, comme si il allait se mettre à l'attaquer à coups de vomissement ou de pleurs. Vraiment, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes face aux bébés.

Jenny et Sherry, estimant avoir assez vu Lisa -et assez fatigué Mira- prirent congé. Mirajane les salua chaleureusement et se retourna vers Bacchus lorsque la porte fut refermée. Il semblait avoir passé le cap du bébé-va-m'attaquer et regardait fixement Lisa. Il la retendit ensuite à sa mère, assez gêné.

- Dis-moi…On a vu Ivan qui sortait dans la chambre. Pourtant, de ce que je sache, ses relations avec sa famille n'étaient pas au beau fixe. C'est étonnant de voir qu'il s'est donné la peine de se déplacer.

- Il voulait voir Lisa.

- Et tu l'as autorisé ? S'étonna-t-il.

- La fatigue et ma gentillesse, oui. Mais de toute manière, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qui est son grand-père et n'aura pas de contacts avec lui.

- Sage décision.

Avisant que Lisa se rendormait -une fois de plus-, Mirajane se leva et alla la coucher doucement. Elle la fixa à nouveau quelques instants avant de se détourner et d'aller se coucher. Cependant, la fatigue accumulée depuis la veille eut raison d'elle et si Bacchus ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle aurait rencontré le sol blanc de la chambre avec plus ou moins de violence.

Le jeune homme la guida vers le lit et l'aida même à se recoucher, la bordant.

- Merci, murmura Mira, happée par le sommeil, le visage de Bacchus se faisant trouble sous ses yeux.

- Je vais signaler aux infirmières que tu as besoin de repos et que tu ne veux plus de visiteurs. Je t'en prie, je n'allais pas laisser une demoiselle aussi charmante que toi se faire mal. Tu sauras me remercier comme il se doit, j'espère !

Bacchus ne sut pas si elle l'avait entendu, étant donné que ses yeux étaient fermés et que sa respiration s'était faite plus calme. Il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte le plus doucement possible.

* * *

Arrivé à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Bacchus aperçut Ivan qui rodait dans le coin et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se dirigea vers lui, les poings serrés.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? Il me semble que votre présence n'est pas souhaitée.

Ivan le fixa, un sourcil haussé avec mépris.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Qui es-tu pour te mêler des affaires de Mirajane et moi ?

Bacchus détesta aussitôt la manière dont Ivan prononça le nom de Mirajane.

- Je suis assez proche d'elle pour savoir qu'elle ne désire pas votre présence et qu'elle ne désire pas que vous approchiez de Lisa.

- Tu penses pouvoir remplacer mon fils ? Ricana Ivan, le fixant d'un regard peu amène et Bacchus serra un peu plus les poings.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela et ne le prétendrais jamais. Je sais très bien que Luxus est irremplaçable pour elle. Mais je sais qu'elle ne vous aime pas et qu'elle ne souhaite pas que Lisa apprenne votre existence, alors à votre place, je déguerpirais.

- On dirait que cette chère Mira sait très bien s'entourer. A se demander quelles…Méthodes elle emploie, railla une fois de plus Ivan.

N'y tenant plus face à de telles insinuations (surtout qu'elles étaient infondées, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé), Bacchus saisit Ivan par le col, attirant les regards curieux des patients qui entraient et sortaient de l'hôpital.

Bacchus respira calmement et relâcha Ivan qui s'épousseta, faisant mine d'avoir été touché par de la vermine.

- Tu diras à Mira qu'il arrivera forcément un jour où elle n'aura plus de chiens de garde et qu'elle comprendra mieux les avertissements que je lui ai déjà signifiés.

Bacchus regarda l'homme s'en aller, il allait falloir que Mira se méfie de lui. Et pas qu'un peu. Le père de Luxus était bien trop menaçant pour le prendre à la légère. Il entra à nouveau dans l'hôpital et se rendit doucement dans la chambre qu'occupaient les deux stars du jour. Mira dormait toujours et Lisa remuait de temps à autre, ses petits sourcils blancs froncés.

Le regard de Bacchus tomba à nouveau sur Mira et il espéra qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle finirait par penser qu'il était amoureux d'elle et ce n'était pas le cas. C'est juste qu'elle était attirante et qu'il ne supportait pas les individus du genre d'Ivan, rien de plus. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'idées non plus. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir autant dans la détresse non plus. Il se doutait également qu'être maître et mère à la fois n'allait pas être évident pour elle. Et il était fier d'avoir pu alléger -au moins un peu- ce fardeau. Il espérait qu'à défaut de l'accepter comme amant, elle l'accepterait comme soutien et ami. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par le voir autrement, qui sait ?

* * *

_« C'est une fille !_

_C'est la semaine dernière, durant la Fantasia traditionnelle organisée chaque année par Fairy Tail, que maître Mirajane a accouché d'un petite fille, qu'elle a appelé Lisa. Un bel hommage en sa sœur disparue lors de l'annihilation de l'île Tenro. _

_Si l'accouchement semble s'être mal passé (Mirajane aurait fait une hémorragie interne et le cou de Lisa se serait enroulé autour du cordon), c'est une maman radieuse que notre envoyé spécial -Jason- a rencontré à l'hôpital. Et catégorique. Elle a refusé de donner une interview et ne voulait pas que sa fille soit prise en photo._

_Jason a cependant pu voir l'enfant qui a les cheveux blancs de sa mère et les yeux verts de son père. Deux nouvelles questions se posent : quelle puissance aura Lisa Draer lorsqu'elle sera plus grande et Mirajane a-t-elle retrouvé ses pouvoirs ? _

_Nous adressons toutes nos félicitations à Maître Mira et espérons que grâce à cette naissance, Fairy Tail aura moins de raisons de sombrer. »_

* * *

En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu x)


	27. La lettre

Encore désolée de mon retard ! Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Mira, sa fille dans un porte-bébé noué dans son dos, inséra la clé dans la serrure et tourna. Le propriétaire de cet appartement lui avait dit qu'il allait le remettre à louer et lui avait passé les clés afin qu'elle puisse prendre des affaires qui auraient pu l'intéresser.

La jeune maman souffla un grand coup puis poussa la porte et entra dans l 'appartement du mage de foudre. La seule fois où elle y était venue, c'était lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné après la bataille de Fairy Tail, juste avant la Fantasia.

Rien n'avait bougé ou changé depuis la dernière fois. C'était un peu en désordre. Mais un désordre organisé, comme aimait le répéter Luxus. Sur un rebord de fenêtre, elle vit l'un de ses casques qu'il chérissait tant et n'hésita pas. Elle le mit dans son sac, cela ferait un précieux souvenir.

Elle était un peu gênée de fouiller dans les affaires de Luxus, mais autant prendre tous les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait emporter, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre les meubles qui seraient vendus et cela l'attristait bien assez !

Mettant sa gêne de côté, elle fouilla plus amplement. Nostalgique, elle aperçut l'une des chemises du blond accrochée sur une chaise et s'en empara également, y enfouissant brièvement son visage. Lisa dormait paisiblement, aussi Mira essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas la réveiller. Parce que pour la rendormir ensuite… La petite avait deux mois et semblait aussi ronchon que son père ! Et pour ce qui était de la coucher le soir, c'était toute une histoire !

Des cadres photos sur un bureau attirèrent son attention et elle se pencha, essuyant la poussière qui les recouvrait afin de mieux voir les visages sur le papier glacé. Il y avait bien sûr le Raijinshuu. Comment Luxus aurait-il pu ne pas afficher de photos d'eux ? Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée.

Plus loin, il y avait une photo de Luxus avec le maître Makarov. Il y avait également une photo d'Ivan. Ce fut la seule qu'elle n'emporta pas. Elle estimait ne pas avoir besoin de photos de ce genre de personnage. Alors, non, elle ne l'emmena pas.

Sur une étagère, il y avait quelques vieux articles du _Weekly Sorcerer_ qui traitaient de Fairy Tail, mais également des photos d'elle. Elle porta la main à sa bouche avec émotion et lutta contre les larmes qui l'assaillaient. Elle saisit délicatement les articles, décidant de les emmener.

Mira arriva dans la chambre, dans laquelle elle trouva un album photo qu'elle emmena également, le survolant rapidement. Il s'agissait de photos de membres de la guilde. Quand ils étaient petits, jusqu'à avant le terrible drame qui les avait frappés. Inutile de préciser qu'il était hors de question de laisser cet album ici !

Sur la table de nuit, elle trouva l'un de ses appareils à musique, dont Luxus était si friand, et le saisit dans ses mains fines. Elle pourrait ainsi écouter la musique que Luxus avait écoutée à un moment où à un autre.

Un papier sur le lit l'intrigua et elle s'installa sur celui-ci, curieuse de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sur l'enveloppe, il était simplement écrit _Pour Mira. _Et cela l'intrigua d'autant plus. Sans aucune hésitation, le mannequin sortit les feuilles qui se trouvaient dans l'enveloppe. Il s'agissait une fois de plus de photos. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Des photos de Luxus et elle ou bien des photos de Luxus avec Lisanna et Elfman ou encore Mira, Elfman et Lisanna réunis. Elle se rappela alors que la veille du jour où il devait partir, ils avaient fait une soirée, et Lisanna et Luxus s'étaient amusés à prendre des photos. Derrière les photos, une lettre -qui lui était bien évidemment adressée- mais qu'elle ne lut pas. Mieux valait la lire plus tard, plutôt que de se miner le moral.

Mirajane fit une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement, vérifiant qu'elle ne pouvait rien emporter d'autre, puis sortit et referma la porte. Elle s'adossa un bref moment à la porte, fermant les yeux alors qu'une seule larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle se retint afin que d'autres larmes ne roulent pas.

Soufflant un grand coup, elle quitta l'immeuble de Luxus et retrouva le propriétaire de l'appartement à quelques mètres. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la clé.

- C'est vraiment dommage que les meubles doivent être vendus.

- Je n'ai pas la place pour les emmener. Et j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais. Les meubles ne sont pas le plus important. Ce sont les souvenirs.

Sur ces mots, Mira quitta le vieil homme, marchant sous un soleil radieux pour retourner à la guilde.

Sur le chemin, Mira se rappela à quel point elle avait été heureuse lorsqu'elle avait pu sortir de l'hôpital et rentrer à la guilde avec Lisa. Elle avait toujours haï les hôpitaux, après tout. C'était dans un hôpital que ses parents étaient morts, suite à des blessures dues à de puissants mages. Et c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait décidé de devenir une puissante mage afin de toujours pouvoir protéger Elfman et Lisanna.

En arrivant à la guilde, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Des cris se faisaient entendre. Et ces cris lui rappelaient ses propres cris lorsqu'elle avait accouché. _Bisca._ Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle hâta le pas, toujours sans réveiller sa petite Lisa, et entra dans la guilde. Arzack faisait les cent pas, Polyussica l'ayant sûrement congédié de la pièce où se trouvait Bisca, à cause du stress qui émanait de lui.

Mira défit le porte bébé et tendit Lisa à Kinana qui la saisit délicatement dans ses bras, attendrie, oubliant son inquiétude pour Bisca durant un bref instant. Sans hésitation aucune, Mira entra dans l'infirmerie. Polyussica lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Son accouchement est moins difficile que le tien, ne t'en fais pas. Et moins long. Le bébé semble impatient de sortir.

Bisca adressa un regard reconnaissant à Mira lorsque celle-ci saisit sa main, à ses côtés, lui donnant quelques conseils afin d'avoir moins mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, Polyussica pouvait chercher Arzack dans la pièce d'à côté.

Bisca câlinait la petite Asuka, qu'elle tendit finalement à Mirajane, avant que le père de l'enfant n'entre dans la pièce.

- Je veux que tu sois la marraine.

A ces mots, Mira essuya les larmes d'émotion qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

- Bisca…

- Arzack est d'accord avec moi. C'est toi qu'on veut comme marraine. Asuka ne peut avoir de meilleure marraine que toi !

- Elle a raison, tu sais. Dit Arzack, en entrant dans la pièce; et Mira lui tendit Asuka avant de quitter la pièce, leur laissant leur moment d'intimité.

Quant à elle, elle alla retrouver Lisa, qui était réveillée cette fois et semblait avoir faim. Elle alla s'isoler dans son bureau afin de l'allaiter en paix. Mira pensa brièvement à la lettre de Luxus qu'il fallait qu'elle lise. Elle le ferait une fois à la maison, quand Lisa serait endormie. Elle se demandait bien ce que Luxus avait pu lui écrire, il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, elle le savait et il le reconnaissait sans problèmes.

Rassasiée, Lisa fixa sa mère de ses grands yeux verts. Mira était toujours bouleversée lorsqu'elle croisait le regard si expressif de sa fille et si ressemblant à celui de son père. Le mannequin avait songé à prendre un parrain et une marraine pour son enfant mais avait vite renoncé. Après tout, les mages de la guilde seraient tous un peu les tantes et les oncles de sa fille, non ? Alors autant éviter de se compliquer la vie. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait compter sur chacun d'eux pour veiller sur sa fille. Elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire, elle le savait. Lisa grandirait entourée d'amour et d'affection. Elle se demanda un bref instant quelles dispositions aurait Lisa pour la magie. La foudre ? Ou la magie du Take Over ? Et si c 'était les deux ? Bon sang, elle plaignait la guilde d'avance. Surtout avec un caractère comme le sien. Mirajane et Luxus mélangés, cela allait donner quelque chose, elle le sentait d'avance.

Une fois rentrée, Mira endormit Lisa en la berçant, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'asseyant à la table et ressortant les affaires qu'elle avait prises chez Luxus. Elle mit le casque sur ses oreilles et écouta la musique contenue dans le lecteur magique. Ainsi, elle avait presque l'impression de se trouver auprès de Luxus et elle eut un petit sourire. Celui-ci n'était pas triste. Elle était juste heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Luxus à travers la musique qu'elle écoutait. Elle prit ensuite la lettre que le jeune homme lui avait adressée.

_« Ma Mira, _

_Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots et je pense que tu le sais, à force. Mais je comptais t'offrir ces photos pour nos un an. Tu sais, il m'arrive encore de penser que je ne te mérite pas (ne me fais pas ces yeux-là !) et de me demander comment tu as pu me pardonner le mal que je vous ai fait à la guilde et à toi. _

_J'ai tendance à oublier à quel point tu peux être généreuse et gentille, même envers tes ennemis et envers ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. _

_On en a jamais parlé, mais je voudrais que le jour où je réintégrerais la guilde, on se trouve une jolie maison (ou un joli appartement, c'est comme tu veux, je te laisse choisir) et qu'on habite ensemble. Non pas que vivre avec Elfman et Lisanna me dérange. Mais on risquerait de se retrouver dans des situations gênantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La seule fois où on l'a fait, j'avais peur qu'Elfman ou Lisanna n'entrent dans la chambre. Et avoue qu'avoir un petit chez nous est tentant, pas vrai ? _

_Imagine ce que ce serait que de vivre ensemble, tous les deux. Imagine-le rien qu'une seconde. Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que ça donne envie. J'adorerais me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés. Je t'imagine déjà me préparer à manger (je sais que tu adores cuisiner, moi je suis nul à faire ça.)_

_Et bien sûr, on n'habiterait pas trop loin de chez Elfman et Lisanna, je sais que tu as besoin de les voir régulièrement, et je suis persuadé qu'on peut trouver quelque chose près de votre appartement. Ce serait la belle vie, tu ne crois pas ? _

_On se verrait tous les jours, on pourrait faire ce qu'on veut tous les jours (vaut mieux que j'arrête de parler de ça, je suis en train de m'imaginer des choses pas catholiques, là…). Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Ce ne serait pas des fiançailles (tu m'imagines marié ?), mais une sorte de… Promesse. Comme si on se promettait que plus tard (peut-être !) on se marierait et qu'on aurait des enfants (comme ça Lisanna sera contente et me lâchera la grappe avec ça ! Je me rappelais pas qu'elle était autant casse-pieds quand elle était petite !). Et d'un côté, je voudrais que tu dises oui, comme ça je suis assuré que tu… Attendras mon retour. J'ai confiance en toi, là n'est pas la question, mais… Avec des gars comme cet imbécile de Bacchus qui te tourne autour… Je préfère assurer mes arrières, tu comprends ? _

_J'espère que tu diras oui à… ma « demande de promesse » (te moque pas de moi, je savais comment formuler ça !). J'ai hâte que le vieux me réintègre à la guilde pour pouvoir te voir plus souvent. Je supporte pas de passer en coup de vent et de te laisser triste ensuite. J'aime pas que tu sois triste, même si tu es quand même jolie quand tu pleures. (Tu es toujours jolie, mais je préfères ton sourire, il te va si bien !)_

_J'espère que je t'ai pas ennuyée avec tout mon bla-bla, non plus. Moi qui suis avare de mots, on dirait que je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter…_

_Je t'embrasse, ma Mira. _

_Je t'aime. (Oui tu as bien lu, pas la peine de me charrier avec ça, j'avais besoin de te l'écrire, déjà que j'arrive pas à le dire, mais va pas le répéter, faut que mon image de gros dur reste intacte !)_

_Luxus »_

Mira lut la lettre à plusieurs reprises, ne se rendant même pas compte que la nuit était tombée et que de petites larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues. La lettre était tellement Luxus ! Elle eut un sourire, les petits commentaires entre parenthèses la faisant retrouver sa bonne humeur. La plus grande émotion fut quand elle lut les mots de la fin. Il avait finalement réussi à lui écrire les mots qu'elle avait tant attendus… Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là…

Le mannequin secoua la tête afin de se ressaisir. Plus question de pleurer. Elle avait désormais Lisa sous sa responsabilité et hors de question que la petite ait une mère qui soit triste en permanence. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa table de nuit, comme un trésor, puis feuilleta rapidement l'album qu'elle avait pris avant de le ranger également, à nouveau nostalgique de ce temps où ils étaient tous tellement heureux.

Pour ce qui était des photos prises chez Luxus, elle décida de les garder afin de les afficher à la guilde, parmi les tableaux peints par Readers. Celles que Luxus comptait lui offrir, elle les plaça dans des cadres dans le salon. Son regard ne pouvait lâcher celle où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Souriants, ils avaient l'air si heureux ! Luxus serrait la taille de Mira et celle-ci s'accrochait à son cou en riant. Dire que plus jeune, il avait toujours détesté les photos et ronchonnait lorsqu'il fallait en faire…

Mira alla jeter un œil dans la chambre de Lisa, s'assurant qu'elle dormait toujours, avant d'aller à son tour se coucher, épuisée par les émotions ressenties durant cette journée.

* * *

En espérant que l'histoire vousplaise toujours^^


	28. Souvenirs

_Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours x)_

* * *

_Six ans plus tard _

Mirajane, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, regarda Lisa souffler ses six bougies avec force. Le temps passait si vite ! Elle la revoyait encore bébé… Comme toutes les mères, probablement. Asuka, aux côtés de Lisa, souriait de toutes ses dents. Les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille. Cela aurait pu être une bénédiction, si elles ne faisaient pas les quatre cents coups ensembles. Pour faire des bêtises, c'était sûr, elles étaient des championnes !

Mira échangea un sourire avec Bisca. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en six ans… Elle se rappelait encore du jour où Ivan s'était pointé à la guilde, gâchant les trois ans d'Asuka, tel un serpent venimeux. Elle aurait voulu que jamais Ivan et Lisa ne se voient, et il semblait que le père de Luxus en avait décidé autrement ce jour-là…

_Asuka soufflait ses bougies sous l'œil admiratif de Lisa. Tous les mages souriaient, heureux du bonheur des deux petites filles qui étaient un peu les deux mascottes de la guilde. _

_La porte s'était ouverte sur Ivan, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Aussitôt, l'ambiance était descendue en flèche et Mira s'était tendue, comme tous les autres mages de la guilde. Il n'était jamais bon de voir Ivan dans les parages. Il y avait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle derrière ses apparitions. _

_- On dirait que je ne suis pas le bienvenu, ici. Dois-je te rappeler, __**Maître Mira**__, qu'en trois ans, je ne t'ai jamais attiré d'ennuis, je n'ai jamais cherché à voir Lisa alors que je suis son grand-père ? _

_Mirajane avait serré les poings, s'était avancée vers Ivan et lui avait fait signe qu'ils parleraient à l'extérieur de la guilde. Elle sentait le regard interrogateur de sa fille et était persuadée qu'elle aurait droit à de nombreuses questions plus tard. _

_Une fois la porte de la guilde refermée, Mira croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en lançant un regard noir à Ivan. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_- Que d'agressivité ! Je n'ai pourtant rien fait ! _

_Mirajane leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par les simagrées de l'homme et retint un soupir. _

_- Viens-en droit au but, maintenant que tu as gâché l'anniversaire d'Asuka. _

_- Gâché ? Je n'ai rien fait !_

_- Tu sais bien qu'on ne t'aime pas à Fairy Tail… Alors pourquoi être venu ? _

_- Une petite visite de courtoisie, si on peut dire ça comme ça. _

_Mirajane fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir. _

_- J'exige de voir Lisa. _

_La bombe était lâchée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre. Elle connaissait Ivan après tout. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait rien fait jusque-là ! _

_- Et moi je ne veux pas. Et tu n'y arriveras pas. Parce que j'ai plusieurs membres du conseil de mon côté en ce qui concerne ta petite « guilde ». Si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, je te conseille de partir et de ne plus remettre les pieds dans ma guilde. Tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. _

_La rage déformant ses traits, Ivan n'avait pu qu'accepter la défaite et Mira n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire triomphant face à sa victoire. Sachant qu'elle avait bluffé du début à la fin…_

A présent, c'est avec empressement que Lisa déchirait les papiers qui entouraient ses cadeaux, curieuse de voir ce qu'on lui avait offert. Pendant ce temps, Kinana distribuait un morceau de gâteau à chacun. Asuka n'attendit d'ailleurs pas Lisa, trop gourmande, du chocolat déjà autour de la bouche.

_Comme Mira s'y était attendue, c'était le soir que les questions de Lisa avaient fusées, une fois qu'elle la bordait. Alors qu'elle allait lui lire une histoire pour l'endormir, sa fille avait refermé le livre, la fixant de ses yeux verts, les sourcils froncés en une moue interrogatrice. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais un grand-père ? _

_- Parce que ton grand-père n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil. C'est une méchante personne et je ne veux pas que tu le fréquentes. _

_- Papa l'aimait ? _

_- Non. Il l'a rendu malheureux quand il était enfant. _

_- Alors je ne l'aime pas non plus. _

_Lisa avait croisé les bras avec une moue boudeuse et Mira lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux pour la dérider, se rappelant de la fois où Lisa avait parlé de son père. _

_C'était il y a quelques mois seulement. Brusquement, alors qu'elles mangeaient toutes les deux leur dîner, Lisa s'était tournée vers sa mère. _

_- Il est où mon papa ? Il y a des photos, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. _

_Mira se souvenait d'avoir soupiré, mais elle était au fond heureuse que sa fille aborde la question. Il était temps. _

_- Tu te souviens de l'incident de l'île Tenrô dont a parlé Warren l'autre jour ? _

_Lisa avait acquiescé, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de connaître la suite. _

_- Ton père s'y était rendu pour aider Fairy Tail. _

_- Mais sur les photos, papa n'a pas le tatouage de la guilde._

_- Il a fait des bêtises alors son grand-père l'a banni. Mais il est allé les aider. Et le dragon a anéanti l'île. _

_- Il est comme les autres mon papa, alors ? Il est plus là ? _

_- Tu as tout compris. _

_- Moi je te promets de pas te laisser seule. Parce que tu serais trop triste ! _

_Mira avait serré sa fille contre elle, émue par la déclaration si innocente. _

Lisa et Asuka se partageaient à présent la deuxième part de gâteau. Il était rare que les deux petites se disputent, et c'était tant mieux. Roméo les rejoignit. Il avait à présent treize ans et leur rappelait un peu Natsu, à la manière dont il s'habillait et à l'endroit où il avait fait son tatouage. Ainsi que par sa magie des flammes. Sauf qu'il pouvait manier plusieurs sortes de flammes, ce qui était assez utile, au final. En parlant de magie, Mira se rappela la manifestation de celle-ci chez Lisa avec un sourire nostalgique.

_Elle devait avoir quatre ans environ. C'était lorsque Asuka et elle jouaient les princesses à sauver et que, bien sûr, Roméo était le chevalier devant les sauver. Roméo était le seul sujet de discorde entre les deux petites filles, les deux jurant qu'elles l'épouseraient lorsqu'elles seraient plus grandes. _

_Enervée parce qu'Asuka avait affirmé être plus belle qu'elle et que Roméo ne pouvait que l'aimer quand elle serait grande et qu'elle serait aussi jolie que sa maman, Lisa s'était jetée sur Asuka et des ailes noires crépitantes avaient poussées sur son dos. _

_C'était surprenant qu'à un âge aussi jeune, de la magie se manifeste déjà. Mais il fallait prendre en compte qu'elle était la fille de deux mages de rang S puissants. Mira avait emmené Lisa loin d'Asuka afin que le conflit ne dégénère pas plus et avait essayé de l'entraîner, histoire de voir à quel point elle pouvait être puissante. Mais il semblait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit en colère pour que sa magie s'active. Ce qui n'était pas rare. Pour Mirajane elle-même cela s'était passé ainsi. De même lorsque après sa grossesse elle avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, comme avant que Lisanna ne disparaisse. _

_Jason avait insisté pour prendre des photos de Lisa, ce que Mira se refusait toujours tandis qu'elle continuait de poser pour le célèbre magazine. Il avait trop insisté, et d'un coup, elle s'était retrouvée dans sa forme de Satan Sitri sans comprendre comment c'était arrivé. Ensuite, à force d'entraînement, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités et tous ses pouvoirs d'auparavant. _

Mira évitait d'entraîner Lisa à la magie. Après tout, elle était jeune, elle avait le temps avant de se perfectionner. Inutile de se précipiter. Elle n'était pas comme Ivan, qui n'avait cessé d'entraîner Luxus pour qu'il devienne fort, l'empêchant de bien profiter de son enfance. Elle ne ferait jamais ça à Lisa !

Au fil des années, elle aurait pensé que Bacchus se serait calmé et lui aurait fiché la paix. Mais il n'y avait rien à en tirer, il refusait de lâcher l'affaire et revenait toujours à la charge malgré ses nombreux refus. Elle devait avouer que c'était assez flatteur qu'il continue, inlassablement, de lui courir après. Se sentir désirée après tant d'années passées seules et malgré tous les refus auxquels il avait dû faire face… Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment Bacchus fonctionnait. De toute manière, elle ne l'aimait pas et ne savait même pas si un jour elle tomberait à nouveau amoureuse de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait encore et toujours que Luxus. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier et ne le voulait pas de toute manière.

_Mirajane soupira une énième fois. Que voulait Bacchus cette fois ? Comme toujours, la draguer, il ne pouvait que s'agir de cela. Il ne renonçait jamais, il fallait lui accorder ça. Et au final, ce jeu l'amusait. D'autant plus que Bacchus avait été très présent pour l'aider à élever Lisa. Elle pouvait au moins lui accorder de le laisser jouer un peu avec elle. Elle attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur. _

_- Tu es en beauté, Mira. _

_Malgré elle, la jeune femme rougit -flattée par le compliment- accentuant le sourire qu'arborait Bacchus. _

_- Et tes dernières photos, sont magnifiques, comme d'habitude. _

_Elle sourit à son tour. Autant elle ne voulait pas que Lisa soit prise en photo, autant elle continuait de poser pour le __**Weekly Sorcerer**__. Fairy Tail avait besoin de cet argent et elle adorait poser. Pourquoi aurait-elle arrêté ? _

_Bacchus avait passé le bras sur les épaules de Mira, qui s'était laissée faire, incapable de réagir. Il lui arrivait tellement peu d'avoir des contacts avec les hommes. Pour tout dire, elle aurait bien voulu, de temps à autre, des bras pour la réchauffer ou pour la câliner. Parce qu'être mère et maître de Fairy Tail, n'était pas tous les jours facile et qu'elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'épaule et la soutienne. Et Bacchus s'était révélé être un soutien inattendu et inespéré. _

_Sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi ce jour-là, elle s'était tournée vers Bacchus et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien sûr, le mage en avait profité, la collant contre lui et intensifiant le baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Un faible gémissement était passé entre les lèvres de Mira lorsque Bacchus les avait mordillées. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, elle sentait un mur dans son dos, Bacchus les cachant du regard des gens. Pas sûr que voir le maître de Fairy Tail se comporter de cette manière soit apprécié à Magnolia. _

_Audacieux, il avait lentement remonté une main le long de sa cuisse, sentant le frisson qui avait saisi la jeune femme qui avait passé une main sur le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'elle avait crues enfouies au plus profond d'elle et qu'un seul homme avait pu lui faire ressentir. Mira se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle faisait et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle se sépara de Bacchus qui la fixa d'un regard surpris. _

_- Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas… Ce qui m'a pris. _

_- Ca ne me dérange pas. On peut continuer chez moi…Ou chez toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Lisa comprenne ce qui peut se passer entre deux adultes consentants. Et surtout entre sa mère et son tonton Bacchus._

_A la mention de Lisa, Mira avait totalement repris ses esprits. Comment avait-elle pu se comporter d'une telle sorte. Et envisager, durant quelques brèves secondes, de suivre Bacchus chez lui ? Certes, Lisa connaissait Bacchus comme son tonton (après tout, il leur rendait régulièrement visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et il lui arrivait même de garder Lisa lorsque Mira avait des réunions avec les autres maîtres ou lorsqu'elle avait des séances photos, ce qui avait toujours étonné Mira), mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer à Lisa si Bacchus prenait plus de place dans leurs vies. _

_- Je ne peux pas. _

_- Il faudra que tu acceptes ton désir un jour. Tu n'as pas l'excuse des hormones aujourd'hui comme quand tu étais enceinte. Tu m'as embrassée et tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait. Je crois même que tu étais prête à me suivre pour faire plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_Les mains dans les poches, Bacchus l'avait fixée d'un regard empli de désir qui avait troublé le mannequin. A nouveau, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de résister au désir qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Au fur et à mesure des années, Bacchus et Mira s'étaient rapprochés et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il n'avait jamais caché qu'il était attiré par elle et qu'il voulait plus que ce qu'elle lui offrait, mais il avait toujours accepté ses refus face à ses avances sans rechigner. Les mains qui passaient sur ses hanches lui procuraient d'agréables frissons et elle se laissa faire lorsque Bacchus mordilla son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou et sa gorge. _

_- Ma proposition tient toujours, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. _

_Mirajane quant à elle était bien incapable de lui répondre, se contentant de se laisser faire, totalement dominée par ses émotions. Comment pouvait-elle réfléchir dans une telle situation ? Les mains de Bacchus l'électrisaient et elle ne pouvait pas décider si elle allait le suivre oui ou non. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle avait besoin d'un homme auprès d'elle et Bacchus était le seul à pouvoir prétendre à ce rôle. Elle s'était toujours sentie désirée en sa présence et il l'avait toujours épaulée, surtout lorsqu'Ivan faisait des siennes. Il était celui qui savait la faire rire lorsqu'elle revenait d'une entrevue avec Banaboster. Et il était celui qui l'avait le plus aidée à s'occuper de Lisa et à prendre certaines décisions pour le bien de la guilde. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il l'attirait. Il était séduisant et il savait jouer de ses atouts. Il l'avait toujours ouvertement séduite et aujourd'hui, elle voulait pour une fois se laisser aller et ne pas penser aux conséquences. Ils étaient amis, mais leur relation avait toujours été ambiguë. _

_Bacchus sentit à quel point la jeune femme était perdue. Il se redressa et l'embrassa, alors qu'elle nouait les mains sur sa nuque. Il aurait pu en profiter. Il aurait pu l'emmener chez lui, il savait qu'elle l'aurait suivie et qu'il se serait passé ce qu'il attendait d'obtenir depuis des années. Mais il savait également que si maintenant ils couchaient ensembles, il y aurait des regrets et que ce ne serait plus pareil qu'avant. C'est pourquoi il se sépara de Mira et la fixa dans les yeux. _

_- Le jour où tu voudras céder à ton désir, je serais là. Que ce soit pour une nuit ou plusieurs, je ne te dirai pas non. Et si tu as besoin d'une relation stable, je suis prêt à faire une croix sur les autres filles…_

_Sur ces paroles, il était parti, plantant une Mirajane sidérée dans la ruelle qui les avait cachés des regards. Elle n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait compris ce qui se serait passé si elle l'avait suivi chez lui. Elle aurait perdu un ami et son soutien le plus proche. Il semblerait que Bacchus ait mûri. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à profiter d'une telle situation. Tandis que là, il avait préféré sauvegarder leur relation amicale et Mirajane l'en remercia mentalement. Elle ne saurait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans son amitié. _

Mirajane devait avouer qu'il lui arrivait de songer à la proposition de Bacchus. Elle était une femme et elle avait des besoins. Elle ne s'était cependant pas sentie prête pour ça et Bacchus avait accepté que la situation reste telle qu'elle l'était sans chercher pour une fois à avoir plus. Mirajane sentait cependant que maintenant elle était prête à aller de l'avant. Elle n'oublierait jamais Luxus et elle savait que Bacchus en était conscient. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas être fidèle toute sa vie à un mort. Et même si elle se sentait étrange à l'idée de refaire sa vie (parce que ce n'est pas d'une nuit qu'elle voulait), elle savait que c'était le bon choix à faire, autant pour Lisa que pour elle. Certes, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Bacchus, mais ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et c'était déjà un bon début. Pourquoi ne pas tenter la chose ? Elle n'allait pas rester toute sa vie seule, elle était encore jeune et belle, et Lisa avait besoin d'une présence masculine autre que les membres de la guilde.

* * *

Un p'tit commentaire ? ^^


	29. Boulevrsements

Voila la suite x) Bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

Mirajane lâcha -une fois de plus- un gros soupir. Toute cette montagne de paperasse à signer l'agaçait. Décidant qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause -et ayant entendu du bruit en bas- elle descendit de son bureau. Et eut un soupir découragé. Il fallait que ce soit la bande de Teebo qui les inportune une fois de plus, évidemment.

- On dirait que votre incapable de maître daigne nous honorer de sa présence, ricana Teebo, reluquant le corps de Mira sans aucune gêne.

Celle-ci serra les poings et le fixa d'un regard peu amène. Sa guilde les humiliait suffisamment. Etait-il vraiment obligé d'en rajouter une couche en venant les enquiquiner chez eux ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, Teebo ? J'ai payé le loyer du mois la semaine dernière. Dit-elle d'un air las.

Twilight Ogre usait et abusait de l'emprunt qu'elle leur avait fait, augmentant chaque mois le loyer qu'elle leur devait. Seulement, il lui était impossible de le prouver.

- Etrange, mon maître ne m'a pas dit que tu avais déjà payé. Au contraire, tu aurais deux mois de retard.

Mirajane inspira et ferma les yeux de courtes secondes pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid face à Teebo. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre Twilight Ogre à dos, où ils seraient tous à la rue.

- Tu diras à ton maître que je passerais le payer dans la semaine

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'accorder des délais, mais puisque c'est toi… C'est à se demander ce qui se passe dans son bureau quand tu viens le payer…

Ces insinuations, elle les connaissait toutes par cœur et ça ne la touchait plus, étant donné qu'elle savait que tout ce que Teebo voulait dire était faux. Il ne se passait rien de plus que le fait qu'elle amenait l'argent et repartait. Non pas que Banaboster aurait été contre la chose. Il lui avait même déjà proposé de réduire le loyer, si elle était « gentille » avec lui. Rien que l'idée de ce que cela impliquait la dégoûtait. Elle n'allait certainement pas coucher pour de l'argent. Même si cela aurait sorti la guilde de la situation actuelle, il n'était pas question de s'abaisser à cela.

D'ailleurs, c'était surtout parce qu'elle refusait son « marché » que Banaboster avait augmenté le loyer. Une sorte de vengeance personnelle.

- Cesse tes insinuations. Il ne se passe rien de plus qu'un échange d'argent.

- Echange je sais qu'il y a. Mais pas sûr que ce soit de l'argent.

Teebo et sa bande ricanèrent avec des airs salaces sur le visage et Mira serra encore plus fort les poings. Si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches et que ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans la peau. Mais il fallait bien ça pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle ne se rue pas sur Teebo pour le frapper et lui faire ravaler les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Dis simplement à ton maître que je passerais demain le payer.

Par chance, elle avait fait des photos il y a peu. L'argent qu'elle pensait utiliser pour remettre à neuf le parc de jeux d'Asuka et Lisa servirait finalement à payer Banaboster -une fois de plus. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle repoussait le moment où elle devait remettre ce parc à neuf. Toujours à cause de la même personne, qui exigeait toujours plus. Et elle en avait assez de cette situation qui s'éternisait. Elle en avait assez que Fairy Tail tombe de plus en plus bas et n'arrive pas à mettre la tête hors de l'eau.

Certes, elle était toujours aussi célèbre, grâce aux photos qu'elle faisait, mais la décadence de la guilde était connue de tous et nul ne se gênait pour se moquer d'eux en les pointant du doigt. En y pensant, elle faisait un bien piètre maître pour la guilde. Makarov et Luxus ne seraient pas fiers d'elle s'ils pouvaient voir ce qu'elle avait fait de Fairy Tail.

Teebo eut un sourire.

- Je lui dirais. En espérant qu'il veuille bien accepter ce délai.

C'était sûr, il n'était pas assez riche, il ne pouvait pas patienter encore un jour pour les ruiner plus encore.

- Mais, moi, je suis contrarié d'avoir fait ce trajet pour rien.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Teebo et sa bande dévastèrent toute la pièce, renversant tables et chaises, faisant même tomber les portraits de leurs chers disparus. C'est en riant que les mages de Twilight Ogre quittèrent la guilde la plus faible de Magnolia.

Le regard de Mira tomba sur le portrait de Luxus, qui lui adressait un regard ronchon de ses yeux verts pétillants. Et elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle craqua. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation qui perdurait, elle ne supportait plus la douleur qu'ils devaient endurer chaque jour, toujours plus intense, au fur et à mesure que la guilde coulait.

Kinana passa un bras sur ses épaules, essayant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se calma, adressa un regard de remerciement à la serveuse et se releva. Elle allait monter à son bureau lorsqu'un étrange bruit se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Pitié, que ce ne soit pas Teebo qui revenait les faire tomber plus bas encore. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'en supporter plus. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors que cela faisait exactement sept ans que leurs amis avaient disparus.

Elle se rendit à l'extérieur et eut un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que du _Christina II_. Ce serait déjà des ennuis en moins.

- Maître Mira, toujours aussi belle malgré les années qui passent.

- Je dirais même que vous embellissez.

- Telle une fleur qui éclot.

Ces trois-là ne changeraient jamais. Il fallait toujours qu'ils en fassent des tonnes et elle leur sourit en retour.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda-t-elle tout en les faisant entrer à l'intérieur.

- Une importante et une excellente nouvelle pour votre guilde.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de deviner de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Parlons-en dans mon bureau.

Une fois tous ce petit monde dans le bureau, où elle les avait invités à s'asseoir, elle attendit qu'on lui explique la suite. C'est Hibiki qui s'en chargea.

- Il semblerait que l'île Tenrô n'ait pas totalement disparue.

Mirajane frappa du plat de la main sur son bureau, les surprenant.

- Ne me faites pas espérer en vain.

- Si nous sommes venus vous en parler, c'est que nous sommes sûrs de ce que nous avançons, Maître Mira.

- Expliquez-moi comment vous en êtes venus à cette conclusion.

- C'est en faisant bêtement un tour du côté où se trouvait votre île qu'Hibiki a détecté des traces d'Ethernano.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- L'Ethernano représente des résidus d'une puissante magie et ces résidus-là étaient plus que puissants. Je pense cependant qu'il faut que ce soit des membres de Fairy Tail qui se rendent sur place, étant donné qu'il s'agit de votre île. Je vous transmettrai les coordonnées sans problème.

Mirajane les fixa un long moment. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle-même ou les membres de la guilde ne se rendent là-bas, espèrent pour rien et soient déçus si ils ne trouvaient rien du tout. Ils ne s'en relèveraient pas. Elle réfléchit durant encore quelques secondes avant de les informer de la décision qu'elle avait prise.

- Transmettez les coordonnées à Warren et à ceux qui souhaiteront bien vous accompagner. Je vous interdis cependant d'en parler devant ma fille. Je ne veux pas la faire espérer pour rien.

* * *

L'équipe de recherche était partie aujourd'hui même, juste avant que Lisa et Asuka ne reviennent de l'école, au grand soulagement de Mirajane.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée, car la bande à Teebo se pointa de nouveau à Fairy Tail. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se passe tant de choses, _aujourd'hui _? Pourquoi spécialement en cette journée ? Alors que cela faisait ce jour-là sept ans que leurs membres avaient disparus ?

Elle se demanda si elle devait croire à ce que Blue Pegasus leur avait appris. Etaient-ils vraiment… En vie ? Rien qu'à l'idée de tous les revoir, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais elle s'était promis de ne pas trop espérer afin de ne pas être déçue.

- Il se trouve que mon maître veut l'argent. _Maintenant. _

- Il est déjà riche, il peut bien attendre un jour de plus, non ?

Mira jeta un œil à Lisa qui observait la scène du fond de la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Ce qu'elle haïssait quand sa fille était présente quand la bande de Twilight Ogre leur « rendait visite ».

Teebo s'approcha d'elle avec un air menaçant.

- Tu oses répondre, maintenant ? Oublierais-tu que sans nous vous seriez à la rue ?

Ça, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. A son plus grand regret.

- A force que tu me le rappelles, je ne risque pas d'oublier, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

- Oh, mais on dirait que notre mignonne maître Mira se rebelle.

Mira s'instaura au calme, se rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas se les mettre à dos. Il s'agissait de leurs créditeurs, elle avait besoin de les avoir de son côté.

- On dirait que tu reprends tes esprits, face à tes supérieurs.

- J'en ai assez ! S'écria Roméo avant que Mira n'ait le temps de réagir. J'en ai assez que Fairy Tail soit traîné dans la boue.

- Et que comptes-tu faire, gamin ? Le taquina Teebo, tandis que Macao essayait vainement d'empêcher son fils de faire une bêtise.

Roméo invoqua sa magie de flammes (de couleur violette, cette fois-ci) et se rua vers Teebo, la rage déformant ses traits. Teebo souffla simplement sur la flamme, la faisant s'éteindre en ricanant. Mira retint un cri d'horreur en voyant Lisa se ruer à son tour vers Teebo, de petits éclairs crépitants dans sa main.

Sans réfléchir, Mirajane s'interposa entre Teebo et les deux enfants alors que Teebo levait sa massue, prêts à les frapper. L'homme baissa sa massue et saisit le menton de Mira entre ses doigts, l'analysant du regard.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ton obstination à vouloir garder cette guilde. Ni ton obstination à rester seule, malgré les sept ans écoulés. S'il te faut un homme dans ton lit et un père pour ta fille, je suis candidat. Dommage que ton cher Luxus ne soit plus là. Sacrée perte que celle-là !

Mira vit rouge et se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de Teebo, le giflant au passage. Le son de la gifle résonna longtemps à leurs oreilles. Teebo la fixa d'un air mécontent.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, ma jolie. Menaça-t-il.

D'un coup de poing, il fit tomber Mirajane à genoux.

- Fais pas de mal à ma maman ! Hurla Lisa, se ruant à nouveau sur Teebo, Roméo à ses côtés.

Avant que les deux enfants n'atteignent l'adulte qui menaçait le maître de guilde, Teebo fut envoyé dans le mur d'un puissant coup de pied. Mira releva la tête et aperçut une touffe de cheveux roses. Ce n'était… Ce n'était pas possible. Natsu… Mais alors les autres… Elfman… Lisanna… Luxus… Etaient-ils tous en vie ? Elle n'osait l'espérer !

Un éclair jaune passa devant elle et Luxus prit Teebo par le col, le cognant contre le mur.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à ma fille ou à ma femme. Ne t'approches plus jamais de la guilde, tu entends ? Grogna le mage de foudre.

Teebo ne put prendre que la fuite, ses acolytes le suivant. Le regard brouillé de larmes de Mira restait fixé sur celui de Luxus qui s'était tourné vers elle. Enfin, Fairy Tail pouvait à nouveau être heureuse.

* * *

J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous aura plu^^


	30. Retour au bercail

Je publie en temps et en heure cette fois ci x)

* * *

Luxus ouvrit les yeux, se redressa brutalement et chercha le dragon du regard. Mais il n'était nulle part. Il aperçut Jett et Droy qui le fixaient d'un drôle d'air. C'était lui ou Droy avait beaucoup grossi en quelques jours ? Et ils avaient vieilli tous les deux. Mais que se passait-il par ici, bordel ? Il ne comprenait rien !

- Il se passe quoi, là ?

Jett et Droy n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, Bisca et Arzack arrivaient vers eux. Eux aussi avaient changé ! Il voulait comprendre, parce qu'il détestait être perdu comme il l'était actuellement. Et depuis quand Bisca et Arzack étaient ensembles ? Parce qu'ils se tenaient la main tous les deux. Il avait envie de dire qu'il était temps, mais il voulait d'abord comprendre ce qui se passait dans le coin , où était passé le Acnologia, et pourquoi ils étaient aussi changés !

- L'île Tenrô a disparu de la surface pendant sept ans. Ca fait sept ans que vous êtes déclarés morts, dit Bisca, répondant aux interrogations du blond.

- C'est pas possible ! On vient à peine de faire de la magie pour échapper au dragon.

- Visiblement, si. Ce serait le premier maître de Fairy Tail, Maevis Vermillion, qui aurait converti vos pouvoirs magiques pour utiliser l'une des trois magies de la guilde : Fairy Sphere.

Alors cette magie existait bien. Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais sans plus. Il pensait que c'était une magie perdue ou oubliée au fil du temps.

- Sept ans ? On a passé sept ans là-dedans ?

Bisca acquiesça.

- Tu ferais bien de regarder ta tête, Luxus.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

Bisca fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un miroir qu'elle lui tendit. Là, il se regarda et accusa le coup. Il avait pris sept ans. Sept ans dans la face. Sept ans de perdus à dormir dans une bulle. Son visage avait vieilli, même son regard était plus vieux.

- C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. Marmonna-t-il.

Arzack posa la main sur son épaule et cela sembla être un électrochoc pour Luxus qui se redressa.

- Ca veut dire que vous nous avez cru morts pendant sept ans ?

Il eut une brusque pensée pour Mira. En sept ans, elle avait pu refaire sa vie. Avoir des enfants et se marier. C 'était égoïste, mais il espérait qu'elle soit toujours seule et là pour lui, à l'attendre.

- Ca n'a pas été facile. La guilde que vous connaissiez a profondément changée…

Mais Luxus n'écoutait déjà plus Bisca, il cherchait Mira du regard. Elle était forcément venue avec les équipes de recherche pour le retrouver, non ? Et même si ce n'était pas pour le retrouver, pour Elfman et Lisanna.

Il se mit en marche derrière Arzack, Bisca, Jett et Droy, fixant les visages de ceux qui avaient disparus il y a sept ans et qui avaient également vieillis. Même Wendy. La pauvre, se retrouvait maintenant dans le corps d'une fille de dix-neuf ans, alors qu'elle en avait douze auparavant.

Ils montèrent tous sur le bateau qui les attendait, désorientés par ce qu'ils devaient encaisser. Luxus chercha une fois de plus Mirajane du regard. Elle avait du refaire sa vie, si elle n'était pas là pour l'accueillir. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle aimait beaucoup Lisanna et Elfman, elle ferait même tout pour eux, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là pour les retrouver ? C'était vraiment bizarre. C'était même pas normal du tout.

Il y avait vraiment une chose qui clochait. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il se tourna vers Bisca, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Où est Mira ?

Aussitôt, les têtes se tournèrent vers Bisca, attendant sa réponse. Elfman et Lisanna se rapprochèrent afin de ne rien manquer, aux côtés d'un Luxus avide d'en savoir plus.

- Elle n'a pas voulu espérer en vain. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser la guilde.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Luxus, de plus en plus désorienté.

- Ca fait sept ans qu'elle est maître de Fairy Tail.

Luxus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire fier, face aux mots de Bisca. Même si il était également surpris, il était fier d'elle. C'était bien sa Mira, ça !

- Et elle ne voulait pas laisser sa fille seule à la guilde, non plus.

Aussitôt, le sourire de Luxus disparut. Elle avait refait sa vie, c'était sûr. Elle avait même déjà une fille. Est-ce qu'elle était mariée ? Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Après sept ans…Mais ça faisait mal de savoir qu'elle était avec un autre. Et avec qui ? Bacchus ? Non, il ne la voyait pas avec lui.

Lisanna quant à elle, surexcitée, (elle était tata après tout !), s'était penchée vers Bisca.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? Et comment l'a-t-elle appelée ?

Malgré lui, Luxus se pencha pour entendre les réponses de Bisca. Il était curieux à vrai dire !

- Elle a eu six ans, il y a peu.

En aussi peu de temps, elle l'avait déjà remplacé ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la rage courir dans ses veines et d'enfler, dévastatrice.

- Et elle s'appelle Lisa. Lisa Draer. Termina Bisca, se tournant vers Luxus qui haussa les sourcils.

Il avait bien entendu ? Lisa Draer ? Ca voulait dire…Que c'était sa fille. Alors, Mira l'avait attendu. Elle était enceinte de lui lorsqu'ils avaient été déclarés morts…Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir pensé qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu, d'avoir pensé qu'elle ait pu refaire sa vie, voire épouser ou avoir des enfants avec un autre.

Et soudain, il pensa à toute la souffrance qu'elle avait du endurer ces dernières années. A s'occuper de la guilde, seule. Et à élever leur fille, seule également. _Leur fille. _

Il dut s'asseoir, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était père. En plus de se rendre compte qu'il avait maintenant trente ans, il apprenant qu'il avait une fille et que la femme qu'il aimait l'avait attendu durant tout ce temps.

- Quelle est sa magie ? Demanda ensuite Lisanna, intarissable en questions.

- Elle est jeune, mais la seule fois ou on l'a vue utiliser la magie, elle avait des ailes noires qui crépitaient d'éclairs dans le dos.

- J'imagines pas les dégâts dans la guilde le jour où elle saura la maîtriser, s'esclaffa Lisanna alors que Makarov gémissait d'effroi.

- Elle ne l'utilise que sous le coup de la colère pour l'instant et Mira ne veut pas passer son temps à lui apprendre à utiliser la magie. Elle veut la laisser profiter de son enfance.

Luxus eut un sourire, songeant que la jeune femme était beaucoup plus intelligente que son propre père, qui n'avait pas hésité à le priver de son enfance pour le rendre plus fort et plus puissant. Il se redressa, ayant assimilé la nouvelle et osa poser à son tour des questions à Bisca.

- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Avec un sourire, Arzack lui tendit un portrait, visiblement réalisé par Readers.

- On a pensé que si vous étiez réellement en vie, tu aurais voulu voir un portrait.

D'un signe de tête, Luxus remercia le mage. Lisanna, Elfman et tous les autres rescapés se penchèrent afin de voir à quoi ressemblait la dernière petite Draer.

Elle avait des cheveux blancs et courts, dont certains rebiquaient. Sur le portrait, elle souriait mais avait l'air ronchon. Et elle avait des yeux verts malicieux.

- Nul doute que c'est toi le père ! Le taquina Natsu avant de se taire sous le regard noir que lui lançait Luxus.

* * *

Effectivement, lorsque Bisca disait que la guilde avait changé, elle ne mentait pas. Luxus s'en contrefichait. Il voulait juste voir Mira et Lisa, peu lui importait dans quel état se trouvait la guilde. En s'approchant, ils s'aperçurent que d'autres personnes étaient déjà là et faisaient cercle, à l'intérieur de la guilde, entre Mira et celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Luxus détailla Mira, qui avait vieilli, mais qui restait toujours aussi belle et sexy. Elle portait un top rouge qui ressemblait à u corset et une jupe de la même couleur à volants. Ses chaussures étaient des ballerines, également rouges. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés comme à l'époque où elle était mage de rang S. Il regarda ses yeux bleus, qui semblaient emplis de tristesse, mais également de colère.

_- Je ne comprendrais jamais ton obstination à vouloir garder cette guilde. Ni ton obstination à rester seule, malgré les sept ans écoulés. S__'__il te faut un homme dans ton lit et un père pour ta fille, je suis candidat. Dommage que ton cher Luxus ne soit plus la. Sacrée perte que celle-là !_

Luxus serra les poings. Comment ce vaurien osait-il…Mira le gifla et il la félicita intérieurement, fier d'elle.

_- Tu n__'__aurais jamais du faire ça, ma jolie. _

Les choses se gâtaient et Luxus n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mira se prit un coup de poing qui la fit tomber à genoux. Luxus allait intervenir lorsqu'un cri le fit se figer.

_- Fais pas de mal à ma maman ! _

Sa fille, des petits éclairs dans la main se ruait vers le vaurien qui martyrisait la guilde. Natsu réagit plus rapidement que Luxus et donna un coup de pied à l'homme. Luxus, pas encore calmé, se rua sur l'homme, le prit au col et le cogna contre le mur, le regard menaçant.

_- Ne t__'__avises plus jamais de toucher à ma fille ou à ma femme. Ne t__'__approches plus jamais de la guilde, tu entends ? _

Le mage prit la fuite et Luxus se tourna vers Mira, qui, restée au sol le fixait avec ahurissement, le regard plein de larmes. En quelques enjambées, il fut auprès d'elle et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et il la releva avant de la serrer contre lui. Le corps de la jeune femme était secoué de sanglots tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

- Luxus….

- Je suis là, maintenant.

- C'était tellement dur, murmura-t-elle, s'accrochant à son cou. De vous croire tous morts.

- Mais on est là. On est pas morts. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seule avec notre fille ?

Ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé, pas même la seule nuit où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensembles. Luxus ne put que répondre au baiser, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Berk ! Maman, c'est dégoûtant !

Mira sourit contre les lèvres de Luxus, se sépara brièvement de lui et prit Lisa dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit à leur hauteur. Luxus serra les deux femmes de sa vie contre lui. Ils formaient à cet instant un joli tableau. Lisa gigota afin de fixer son père et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se tortiller et de détaler vers Asuka.

Mira posa son front contre celui de Luxus avec un sourire. Luxus se contentait de la garder serrée contre lui, savourant cette étreinte.

- Hey, maître Mira !

Mira tourna la tête vers Elfman et Lisanna, qui attendaient également leur câlin. Chacun des rescapés y eut droit. Ils avaient tous changé. Quoi de plus normal en sept ans ? Mais ils étaient là bel et bien vivants. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut des larmes de joie qu'elle versa et non de tristesse. Les voir tous réunis, c'était inestimable. Elle avait le cœur si léger ! Comme si toute la douleur qu'ils avaient ressentie était partie d'un coup.

Plus tard dans la soirée, en regardant la fête qui battait son plein et tous les visages heureux, en voyant Luxus, Elfman et Lisanna jouer avec Lisa, Mira se dit qu'un nouveau chapitre de Fairy Tail se terminait. Et il se terminait sur le mot bonheur.

* * *

C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, mais rassurez-vous, une suite est prévue et en cours d'écriture. Il n'y a pour le moment qu'un seul chapitre, que vous pourrez découvrir lundi prochain x)


End file.
